A Imperatriz dos Dragões
by Luminessa MJ
Summary: Surge um novo inimigo disposto a acabar com Athena para poder tomar o controle do planeta, mas desta vez os cavaleiros terão companhia.
1. O Reencontro

**Prólogo – Uma Nova Aventura**

Depois de tantas batalhas, tantos inimigos, tanto sangue derramado, os heróicos Cavaleiros de Athena desfrutavam de merecido descanso. Todos retornaram às suas terras natais em busca de uma vida pacífica, mas sabiam que era necessário ficar em alerta constante. Outros inimigos poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento e seria preciso lutar novamente.

Findada a luta com os Gigas, os cavaleiros decidiram se reencontrar dali a um ano, para que pudessem dar continuidade a uma nova fase de sua amizade, para celebrar os tempos de paz.

Nossa história começa dois dias antes do reencontro dos cinco cavaleiros com Athena no Oriente. Muitas surpresas, novidades e emoções nos aguardam, além de muita aventura. Mais um inimigo ameaça a raça humana, mais uma vez Athena e seus bravos cavaleiros defenderão nosso planeta com a força da justiça e do amor verdadeiro. É hora de elevarmos nossos cosmos!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – O Reencontro**

Era noite. Já fazia mais de um ano que Shiryu vivia com Shunrei e suas vidas não poderiam estar mais tranqüilas; eram felizes. Shunrei dormia nos braços de Shiryu que demorou a pregar os olhos naquela noite devido a ansiedade por rever seus amigos, tinha saudade de todos. Quando finalmente dormiu, Shiryu viu alguém que há muito não encontrava em seus sonhos. Seus olhos, que só voltavam a enxergar em seus sonhos, custaram a acreditar no que viam:

É você? É você mesma?

Sim, Shiryu. Você parece surpreso.

E de fato estou. Faz alguns anos que não a vejo. Desde que...

Desde que você decidiu ficar com Shunrei.

É verdade.

Mas eu não vim até aqui para falar sobre assuntos já resolvidos. Lembra-se da última vez que nos falamos?

Como poderia esquecer-me? Você me disse que voltaria depois de um tempo para me contar algo muito importante. Acho que chegou o momento.

Exatamente. Você precisa contar algo para Athena. E como você partirá amanhã para reencontrar seus amigos, achei que não haveria melhor oportunidade senão esta.

Mas como é que você sabe de nosso reencontro?

Isso não importa agora. Olhe para seu pulso esquerdo.

É a minha marca de nascença. O que tem ela?

Ela é a prova de que você faz parte da Profecia. Você é o Portador da Profecia.

Profecia? Mas, que profecia é essa? Do que está falando, Luminessa?

Você saberá a hora certa de contar isso a Athena e seus amigos. E entenderá tudo isso em breve. Preciso ir.

Não, espere! Me fale mais sobre isso!

Não há nada que eu possa lhe falar. Faça o que eu lhe disse, por favor, é muito importante. Adeus.

Espere, Luminessa!

Shiryu acordou assustado, por pouco não acorda Shunrei. Há muito não sonhava com a mulher de longos cabelos negros parcialmente trançados e duas mechas brancas, olhos pretos e uma beleza incomparável. Ele pensava:

Portador da profecia? Quer dizer que esta marca é... que estranho! Se depois de tudo o que aconteceu Luminessa voltou só para me falar isso, é sinal de que é muito sério. Bom, vou fazer como ela me disse. Se o que ela falou é verdade, o momento de contar isso para Saori e meus amigos vai me ser muito claro. Vou voltar a dormir, falta pouco para amanhecer.

Duas horas depois Shunrei acordou Shiryu. Ela o despertou com um beijo apaixonado e o chamou para o café da manhã. Conversavam:

Quando você vai voltar?

Dentro de cinco dias, no máximo.

Dê lembranças à todos por mim.

É claro, Shunrei, eu darei. Bom, preciso ir.

Enquanto Shiryu levantava da mesa, Shunrei percebeu que a Armadura do Dragão estava ao seu lado. Ficou preocupada, temia que Shiryu voltasse à lutar:

É realmente necessário que você leve a sua Armadura, meu querido?

Shiryu colocou a urna de sua armadura nas costas, foi em direção a Shunrei e a abraçou:

Não se preocupe, Shunrei. É apenas um costume que vem desde os tempos mitológicos. Um cavaleiro precisa estar em posse de sua armadura ao lado de Athena, mesmo em tempos de paz. Por favor, não se preocupe à toa. Preciso ir volto em cinco dias.

Está bem, mas tenha cuidado.

Despediram-se e Shunrei foi acenar para Shiryu na porta, como sempre faz. Estava tranqüila, sabia que era um encontro entre amigos, nada de mau poderia acontecer. Já Shiryu, seguia pensativo. As palavras de Luminessa não lhe saíam da cabeça. Eram tantas as dúvidas que Shiryu temia que a resolução delas lhe trouxesse muito arrependimento, em todos os aspectos possíveis.

Hyoga foi acordado por Jacó, seu amigo que agora morava com ele, na casa de seu eterno mestre Cristal, na Sibéria. Estava ansioso, afinal já fazia um ano que não via seus amigos, que em tantas batalhas o acompanhavam. Sua felicidade era bastante perceptível:

Hyoga! Finalmente chegou! Você vai para o Oriente reencontrar seus amigos!

Sim, Jacó. Finalmente chegou. Tenho certeza de que todos estão felizes assim como eu.

É claro que sim Hyoga!

Jacó?

Sim?

Você ficará bem aqui?

Claro que sim, Hyoga, não se preocupe!

Já andei falando com o povo da aldeia, eles vão lhe proteger enquanto eu não estiver aqui. Prometa-me que ficará bem e será bonzinho.

Eu prometo!

Ótimo, agora desça da urna da armadura de Cisne e me ajude a coloca-la nas costas... muito bem!

Não se preocupe comigo Hyoga, já estou grande e ficarei muito bem aqui!

Está bem... então vou indo. Até breve, meu pequeno amigo!

Até breve, Hyoga.

E Hyoga partiu, deixando seu amiguinho. Jacó acompanhou com os olhos Hyoga e sua armadura de Cisne até desaparecerem no intenso nevoeiro da Sibéria.

Shun? Shun?

Era June, que procurava Shun por toda a Ilha de Andrômeda. E como de costume, Shun estava no ponto mais alto da ilha, olhando em direção ao Oriente:

Shun! Até que enfim te encontrei! Passou mais uma noite sem dormir? O que foi desta vez?

Um ano se passou, June. É tempo de rever meus amigos... passei a noite aqui, rezando para que lá eu encontre não só Saori, Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga, mas também meu irmão... meu querido irmão Ikki.

Ah, Shun! Tenho certeza de que seu irmão estará lá, afinal é um chamado de Athena! Ora, não fique assim tão triste, em breve você vai rever seus tão queridos amigos, e isso não é motivo para tristeza!

É, você tem razão, June! Devo me alegrar!

Viu como eu tinha razão?

Sim!

Não se preocupe, a reconstrução da Ilha de Andrômeda correrá muito bem enquanto você não estiver aqui. Eu cuidarei de tudo pessoalmente!

Obrigado! Não sei o que faria sem você... devo-lhe muito mas não sei como retribuir toda a sua bondade comigo... bom, vou indo, preciso me arrumar pois logo o navio parte para o Oriente.

Sim, vá Shun! Boa viagem e até breve!

Até breve, June!

Shun desce correndo em direção à sua cabana e June o acompanha com os olhos. Enquanto isso, pensava consigo mesma:

Existe uma forma de você me pagar, Shun. Só não sei se você me ama como eu te amo... mas não importa, eu te esperarei por toda a minha vida se preciso for...

Ouve-se um som de uma agitada partida de futebol, onde crianças jogam. Muito barulho, vozes infantis muito animadas gritam e comemoram a cada gol. Mas então, uma voz conhecida aparece:

Seiya! Seiya! Vamos, já está na hora... você me pediu pra avisar quando estivesse na hora!

Já vou!

Seiya, vamos! Já está na hora! Parem já com essa bola!

Ah, mas já, Mino? Eu ainda não fiz os cinco gols que prometi para a Seika.

Vamos Seiya, já está na hora! Você sabe que...

Sim, eu sei! Só estava brincando. Bom crianças, preciso ir. Estarei de volta em alguns dias.

Um coro respondeu:

Tchau Seiya! Volte logo!

Tchau crianças, adeuzinho!

Seiya devolveu a bola às crianças e começou a andar em direção à porta. No meio do caminho:

Mino, a gente precisa investir no Makoto, ele está jogando muito bem, precisa de... Mino? Mino? Minooo!

Ai, Seiya! O que foi? Não precisa gritar!

Desculpa, mas é que você não prestou atenção em uma só palavra que eu disse. O que foi? Por que está com essa cara e tão calada?

Nada, nada não.

Mas uma lágrima denunciou Mino e por mais que ela tentasse esconder, Seiya percebeu:

Você está chorando, por quê?

Ah, Seiya! Você já vai de novo... é isso!

Que isso Mino! Só vamos nos reencontrar! Há um ano não vejo meus amigos e é esse o motivo deste reencontro! Os inimigos já foram vencidos, não há com o que se preocupar.

Então por que você está levando sua armadura?

É apenas um costume. Os defensores de Athena precisam estar em posse de suas armaduras quando estão próximos à ela.

Mas, Seiya...

Por favor, não chore Mino! Eu logo volto! E, olha só, você precisa estar bem para cuidar das crianças, do Orfanato e da Seika. Afinal, eu só posso contar com você!

Seiya enxugou as lágrimas de Mino e ela esboçou um sorriso de tranqüilidade. Eles ainda ficaram alguns instantes se olhando, mas a buzina do táxi quebra o clima romântico que tinha se formado em volta dos dois. Seiya entra no táxi e acena para Mino e Seika, que tinha chegado ainda há pouco para dar adeus ao irmão. As duas acenaram para Seiya até que ficou impossível de se enxergar o táxi. Elas se olham e voltam para comandar o animado jogo das crianças que continuava sem Seiya.

Saori cumpriu o que prometera ao seu avô e a si mesma. Tinha reconstruído a mansão Kido. Estava no observatório, era lá que se sentia mais próxima a ele. Feliz por poder rever seus fiéis cavaleiros que logo chegariam, Saori contava animadamente à seu avô as novidades que logo contaria para Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki:

Ah, vovô! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz! Meus cavaleiros logo chegarão e logo depois deles, a surpresa! Tenho certeza de que o senhor ficará tão feliz quanto eu, e eles também! Sabe vovô, eu não poderia imaginar que depois de todos esse anos algo assim poderia acontecer e...

O som de três batidas na porta interrompe Saori. Ao abrir a porta, ela se depara com Tatsumi:

Senhorita, o motorista nos ligou e avisou que todos estavam no ponto de encontro. Já estão vindo para cá.

Todos eles? Tem certeza, Tatsumi?

Err, exceto pelo Ikki, senhorita.

Como eu pensei. Mas ele virá... quanto tempo até chegarem?

Cerca de vinte minutos.

Está certo. Obrigada, Tatsumi. Já estou descendo.

Tatsumi se retirou e antes de descer para recepcionar seus cavaleiros, Saori deu a última olhada para as estrelas do observatório:

- Logo o senhor saberá, vovô.

Não demorou muito para que o animado grupo chegasse na mansão Kido. Muito mais que seus cosmos, Saori sentia a alegria que eles emanavam, assim como ouvia as altas risadas, das quais se destacavam as de Seiya. Saori ri sozinha e corre até a porta:

Saori, Saori! Cadê você? Sou eu, o Seiya! E estamos todos aqui! Temos muito pra te contar!

Você não precisa falar que é você, Seiya. Quem mais senão o cavaleiro de Pégaso faria tamanho escarcéu ao chegar em minha casa!

Todos riram animadamente, exceto Shun que mal esboçou um sorriso.

É o Ikki – disse Hyoga – Shun esperava vê-lo, assim como todos nós. Mas Shun é seu irmão, não o culpo por não conseguir estar feliz.

Não se preocupe Shun, ele virá. Posso sentir seu cosmo vindo em nossa direção.

Verdade? Tem certeza, Saori?

Claro que sim, você sabe melhor do que nós que Ikki adora causar polêmica, para então surgir triunfante!

Seiya soltou uma gargalhada e suas palavras obviamente fizeram todos rir também. Saori pede que seus cavaleiros entrem para que continuem a tão esperada conversa. Na imensa sala, um banquete os aguardava. Era o mínimo que Saori podia fazer àqueles que tanto lutaram por sua vida. Saori pediu para que todos pegassem uma taça para que fizessem um brinde:

Vamos brindar! Com vinho, como os antigos faziam! Que a paz, o amor e a justiça reinem na Terra. E que vocês, meus queridos cavaleiros, possam viver sem precisar usar seus punhos para obter um mundo justo e igualitário para a toda a humanidade. Saúde!

Saúde!

Brindaram esperançosos de que as palavras de Saori sejam verdadeiras por toda a eternidade. Mas um grito de saúde veio tardiamente da porta. Os olhos de Shun brilharam e logo se encheram d'água como sempre. Ele sabia de quem era aquela voz e não hesitou em virar e gritar:

Ikki! Você veio, irmão!

É claro que vim, Shun! E vocês, iam brindar sem mim?

De forma alguma Ikki! Eu jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse!

Todos riram e depois de um longo abraço cheio de saudade em Shun, Ikki cumprimentou seus amigos e Saori. A alegria era imensa, finalmente os cavaleiros de Athena se encontravam para apenas celebrar a amizade e não para lutar. Conversaram por um bom tempo, até que Saori resolve se pronunciar:

Ah meus amigos, fiéis cavaleiros! Como vocês podem ver reconstruí a mansão. Mas mesmo assim, está não é a minha maior novidade.

Os cavaleiros olharam surpresos para Saori, que parecia de fato estar muito empolgada com a tal novidade. Seiya, como sempre desajeitado, não podia agüentar a espera. Ignorou o que Saori tinha acabado de dizer e falou:

Pelo jeito são muitas as boas novas! Shun está reconstruindo a Ilha de Andrômeda, eu estou com minha irmã Seika e com a Mino tomando conta do orfanato. Hyoga também está fazendo muitas benfeitorias na Sibéria, além de estar cuidando de Jacó. Shiryu construiu uma vida tranqüila com Shunrei e estão muito felizes. E você Ikki, não têm novidades?

Bom, eu também estou tentando reconstruir algo que eu perdi. Estou fazendo um memorial para Esmeralda. Já era hora de transformar a dor em alegria.

Todos ficaram muito surpresos e felizes com tal notícia, mas antes que pudessem parabenizar o amigo, Tatsumi entra no salão e fala:

Senhorita, ela acaba de chegar.

Já estou indo, Tatsumi. Ela está lá em cima como pedi?

Sim, está esperando que a senhorita vá buscá-la.

Esperem aqui amigos, a minha mais importante novidade acaba de chegar e eu vou buscá-la. Não saiam daqui.

Enquanto Saori ia buscar a tão esperada novidade, os cavaleiros aguardavam em um misto de expectativa e ansiedade. Para descontrair, todos parabenizaram e apoiaram Ikki, depois começaram com conversas paralelas. Saori começa a descer as escadas, interrompendo a conversa de todos. Com seu sorriso magistral ela anuncia:

Meus caros cavaleiros e amigos. Aqui está minha maior novidade... eu lhes apresento minha irmã, Luminessa...

Enquanto ela descia as escadas, todos ficaram totalmente estarrecidos, mas ninguém mais que Shiryu. Sim, essa energia só poderia ser a dela, ele podia sentir sua presença, como se estivessem em um de seus sonhos, mas a diferença é que desta vez era real, ele estava acordado. Era ela. Tinha os mesmos cabelos pretos longos com duas leves mechas brancas que desciam por seus ombros e que mesmo assim não conseguia tirar o brilho de seus belos olhos negros. Um sorriso divino, que iluminava seu belíssimo rosto. Ela o olhava, com brilho e intensidade inigualáveis, tanto que ele podia sentir. Não havia mais dúvidas, a irmã de Athena era a Luminessa de seus sonhos. Ele não conseguia conter a quantidade de pensamentos que invadiam a sua mente. Finalmente Shiryu conseguiu responder a pergunta que mais lhe afligiu durante toda sua vida: ela é real. Todos se levantaram e andaram em direção a Saori, afinal ela tinha descoberto uma irmã. Saori, para quebrar o clima de suspense que só parecia crescer, começou a apresentar sua irmã para seus cavaleiros:

Shun, esta é minha irmã, Luminessa.

Muito prazer, senhorita, meu nome é Shun, sou...

... o cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Saori me falou sobre você e seu irmão Ikki.

Prazer senhorita, sou Ikki de Fênix.

Luminessa, esse é Hyoga...

... o cavaleiro de Cisne. Como vai, Hyoga?

Bem, senhorita. É um prazer conhecê-la.

E eu, Saori? Já que você tá demorando, deixa que eu me apresento. Sou Seiya de Pégaso.

Olá, Seiya. Sou Luminessa.

Todos riram, menos Shiryu que ainda não havia conseguido absorver a realidade. Esperava ansioso para poder segurar a mão dela. Saori então, apresenta sua irmã ao cavaleiro de Dragão, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, Luminessa dirige-se a Shiryu, estende carinhosamente sua mão à ele e diz:

E você é Shiryu de Dragão.

Por um momento Shiryu e Luminessa se esqueceram de tudo. A única coisa que existia para ambos, naquele momento, eram suas mãos unidas de verdade e não só em seus sonhos. Alguns segundos de silêncio coroaram o encontro dos dois, até que Saori interrompe:

Finalmente vocês a conheceram! E então amigos, aposto que estão muito surpresos e felizes assim como eu, não estão?

Mas na verdade os cinco estavam atônitos. Uma irmã? De onde ela havia surgido? Todos queriam lhe fazer perguntas, até que Ikki se manifestou:

Você tem certeza que Saori é sua irmã?

Ikki, claro que sim! Fizemos testes para termos certeza. Além do mais Kiki me trouxe uma carta de Mu que contava toda a história e a carta era verdadeira, era mesmo de Mu!

Me desculpe, Saori, mas que história é essa?

Antes que Saori pudesse responder a pergunta de Seiya, Luminessa decidiu responder para melhorar o ambiente:

Somos irmãs por parte de pai. Nascemos no mesmo dia e horário, só que em locais diferentes. Logo de nosso nascimento, Saori foi levada ao santuário para ser guardada pelos Sagrados Cavaleiros de Athena. Nós iríamos crescer e ser educadas juntas, mas quando Saori sofreu a ameaça de morte do Mestre Ares e foi levada do Santuário por Aioros, o Mestre Ancião e o Mestre Shion pediram para que Mu me levasse para sua terra natal, Jamiel e lá me protegesse, até que as coisas ficassem esclarecidas. Mu foi como um pai para mim... pediu para que eu ficasse afastada de minha irmã até dois meses atrás. Kiki tinha instruções e como fomos criados praticamente juntos ele me ajudou. Quando o momento certo chegou, eu vim contar esta história para Saori e agora aqui estou eu.

Luminessa sorriu apesar dos acontecimentos. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, os cavaleiros refletiam toda aquela história que Luminessa havia acabado de contar. Era um tanto quanto impressionante mas, Saori e Luminessa pareciam decididas. Hyoga, ainda tentando entender o que acontecia, perguntou:

Irmãs? Mas vocês são tão diferentes! E por que você ficou tanto tempo afastada de sua irmã? E por que ela não sabia sobre você, apesar de tudo isso? E o que você quer dizer sobre "momento certo"?

Deixem de tantas perguntas, amigos! Por que duvidam tanto de minha irmã? Já não lhes disse que tudo isso é verdade?

Tenha calma, Saori. Eles são seus defensores e tem todo o direito de terem dúvidas e quererem saber quem eu sou – diz Luminessa, que após um longo suspiro responde à Hyoga – O Tempo nos trará todas as respostas, Hyoga, só precisamos esperar e ter calma. Enquanto isso devemos aguardar. Agora, se vocês me dão licença, vou me recolher, foi uma longa viagem.

Mas já? - Pergunta Saori – Ainda é cedo! Fique, temos muito o que comemorar!

Não, obrigada. Vocês é que tem muito a comemorar e conversar. Sou apenas uma intrusa. E não é tão cedo assim, minha irmã. Boa noite a todos.

Saori acompanhou a irmã até seus aposentos. Enquanto subia as escadas, Luminessa olha para Shiryu, que a acompanha com um triste olhar. Assim que ela desapareceu, Seiya não hesitou em anunciar:

Essa história é muito estranha. O Tempo trará as respostas, a carta de Mu, o Kiki... Shiryu, você sabia sobre ela? Shiryu?

Ahn? É, o que você me perguntou, Seiya?

Você está bem, Shiryu?

Sim.

Você sabia sobre ela? Afinal, seu Mestre foi um dos que pediram a Mu que a protegesse.

Não, nunca soube de nada. Se eu soubesse, talvez não estaria...

O que me intriga é o fato de ter que esperar por algo que não temos nem idéia – indaga Hyoga, interrompendo Shiryu propositalmente – O que será que é isso?

Devemos perguntar à Kiki, afinal foi ele quem a ajudou e se foram criados praticamente juntos, como ela mesma disse, ele saberá o porquê de todo esse mistério.

Você tem razão, Seiya, devemos ir até Kiki. Mas onde ele está?

Ele vai estar com as crianças do orfanato! Todo dia 30 de cada mês ele vai até lá para nos ajudar e para brincar com as crianças. É isso, Shun, agora ficou muito fácil! O orfanato fica na próxima cidade!– responde Seiya que imediatamente é cortado por Hyoga:

Então está feito, amanhã todos nós iremos até lá.

Se todos nós formos, Saori ficará chateada conosco. Devemos agir em segredo até conseguir o que precisamos. Seria melhor que só alguns de nós fossem até lá.

Você tem razão, Shiryu. Eu, Hyoga e Shun iremos visitar Kiki. Vocês ficam aqui e cuidem das duas irmãs.

Se vocês não se importam, eu prefiro acompanhar essa história de longe, porque para mim, vocês estão fazendo uma tempestade em um simples copo d'água, o que é bem típico de vocês.

Mas Ikki, isso é...

Seiya interrompe Shun dizendo:

Isso sim é bem típico de você, Ikki. Mas se você não quer ir, tudo bem, não vamos impedi-lo, não pretendo repetir nossas brigas. Afinal, você sempre vai embora nos momentos cruciais.

Se você acha que vai me irritar com isso, Seiya, você está muito enganado. Vocês gostam de procurar problemas, se Saori disse que a história é verdadeira, é porque é. Vou embora. Até mais, Shun.

Mas meu irmão...

A decepção era perceptível nas feições de todos e principalmente no rosto de Shun. Mas não seria isso que faria com que Seiya desistisse:

Shun, seu irmão nunca vai mudar, ele sempre zomba de nossas preocupações. Mas isso não me derrubará. Eu ainda vou no orfanato procurar por Kiki. E vocês?

Desculpem o meu irmão, amigos. Mas conte comigo Seiya, irei com você até o Kiki. E você Hyoga, vem conosco?

Acho melhor eu ficar aqui com Shiryu protegendo as duas irmãs. Afinal, agora são duas e não há necessidade de tanta preocupação, vocês vão visitar um amigo. Diremos à Saori que vocês precisam tratar de alguns assuntos pessoais.

É, você tem razão, Hyoga. Eu e Shun faremos isso.

Bom, então acho melhor ir dormir. Boa noite, amigos!

Boa noite, Shun!

E todos também foram dormir.Neste momento Saori desce as escadas e fica surpresa que seus cavaleiros já estejam indo para seus aposentos. Eles tentam disfarçar para que ela não suspeite de nada:

Mas vocês já vão dormir? Ainda é cedo.

Me desculpe, Saori, mas esqueci algumas coisas em casa e o Shun vai comigo buscá-las amanhã bem cedo. Mas voltaremos amanhã mesmo, no início da tarde, não se preocupe.

Está bem, sem problemas. E quanto a vocês, Hyoga e Shiryu? E onde está Ikki?

Shun respondeu rapidamente, mas um tanto quanto inseguro:

Ele teve que ir, ele precisava resolver alguns assuntos inadiáveis. Veio até aqui só para nos dizer olá.

Quanto a nós, Saori, nossa viagem foi longa, também precisamos descansar. Amanhã conversamos mais, afinal temos alguns dias ainda, precisamos de assunto para todos eles!

Você tem razão, Hyoga!

Todos riram. Hyoga percebeu que Shiryu estava triste, parecia precisar de ajuda. Então fez com que Saori, Seiya e Shun subissem as escadas na frente. Ele precisava lhe dar seu apoio. Esperou que os outros amigos não pudessem ouvir a conversa que ele pretendia ter com Shiryu:

Não precisa nem me dizer, Shiryu, é ela.

Então você se lembrou do que eu lhe contei há tempos atrás.

Sim! Você tem razão, já faz algum tempo mas eu me lembro. Como esquecer de uma história tão ímpar como esta?

É, como esquecer... é impossível.

Pretende falar com ela?

Não sei se terei estrutura para isso. E já se passou algum tempo, talvez ela não queira nem falar comigo.

Não foi o que pareceu. Converse com ela, amigo! Foi por isso que fiz com que ficássemos aqui amanhã. Você poderá falar com ela, e como eu já sei sobre o caso, seria mais fácil do que ter que explicar para os outros.

É, você tem razão, eu vou falar com ela. Passarei a noite me preparando. Muito obrigado, Hyoga, você é um grande amigo. Boa noite.

Boa noite, Shiryu.

Shiryu deu um sorriso à Hyoga e entrou em seu quarto. Hyoga queria poder ajudar mas sabia que só Shiryu poderia resolver tal problema.

Já que não posso fazer nada, só me resta o descanso.

E entrou em seu quarto, para que pudesse descansar da longa viagem da Sibéria até o Oriente. Mas estava sorrindo, afinal, estava com seus amigos de novo.


	2. Aliada ou Inimiga?

**Capítulo 2 – Aliada ou Inimiga?**

O Sol ainda não havia aparecido quando Seiya e Shun saíram da mansão Kido em direção ao Orfanato. Os dois esperavam encontrar Kiki o mais depressa possível e assim esclarecer as dúvidas que pairavam sobre suas cabeças. Algum tempo depois Saori levantou-se e foi direto ver se sua irmã já estava acordada:

Luminessa, está acordada?

Sim, Saori, entre...

Bom dia, minha irmã!

Bom dia, Saori.

O que foi, você parece meio triste, está abatida e a julgar pelas suas feições diria que não dormiu nada esta noite.

Não é nada, só impressão sua.

Aposto que ou foi pelo interrogatório de meus cavaleiros, ontem à noite...

Não, claro que não. Já lhe disse que eles estão certos em desconfiar, não há nada demais. Fique tranqüila, querida irmã.

...ou tem algo a ver com Shiryu.

Saori percebeu que Luminessa não conseguiu se mover por alguns instantes após a sua pergunta. Mas ela ignorou e respondeu Saori com uma nova pergunta:

Você se incomoda se eu for meditar e deixar você sozinha por alguns momentos após o desjejum?

De forma alguma, não quero que você mude seus hábitos por minha causa.

Obrigada, irmã. Eu prometo que demorarei o menor tempo possível.

Aliás, se você quiser conversar, eu estarei aqui .

Não há necessidade de você ficar tão preocupada, Saori. Estou bem.

Querida Luminessa, por mais que faça pouco tempo que nos conheçamos, existem coisas que eu posso enxergar nas pessoas, principalmente nas pessoas que eu quero bem. Foi bem perceptível, pelo menos para mim, que algo aconteceu com vocês dois ontem à noite.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio e o iminente incômodo de Luminessa, ela resolve falar alguma coisa à sagrada irmã:

Está certo. Não vou mentir para você. Algo aconteceu entre nós ontem à noite, mas ainda não é o momento certo de você saber. Quando ele chegar, eu prometo que lhe contarei tudo. Esclareceremos todas as nossas dúvidas. As suas, as minhas e a de seus cavaleiros.

Mas...

Não se preocupe. Pelo jeito que as coisas andam, saberemos de tudo ainda hoje.

Do que você está falando, irmã?

Por favor, confie em mim. Depois conversamos.

Mas o que é? Diga, adiante-me algo!

Estou descendo, você não vem?

Mas, Luminessa...

E Luminessa se retirou, deixando sua irmã muito confusa. Saori resolveu dar um voto de confiança à irmã e decidiu esperar para ver o que acontecerá:

Todos esse anos de batalhas me ensinaram que devo esperar o momento certo, dar tempo ao tempo. Eu saberei a hora certa de lhe perguntar. Vou descer também.

Quando Saori chegou na varanda onde estava sendo servido o desjejum, percebeu que Hyoga e Shiryu ainda não haviam descido, mas resolveu não comentar para não piorar o desconforto que sua irmã claramente demonstrava, pelo menos para ela. Assim que se sentou, Hyoga apareceu:

Bom dia, Hyoga!

Bom dia Saori! Bom dia, Luminessa!

Bom dia.

Hyoga, Seiya e Shun já foram?

Sim, eles iam sair mesmo bem cedo.

Entendo. Pedirei para que tenhamos um ótimo almoço, já que as comemorações de ontem acabaram muito mais cedo do que eu previa. O que acha, Luminessa?

Ótima idéia minha irmã, um reencontro sempre pede uma comemoração. Se vocês não se incomodam, não estou com fome e vou meditar como havia lhe dito, Saori. Com licença.

Tanto Saori quanto Hyoga perceberam que Luminessa saiu da mesa devido à aproximação de Shiryu à varanda, mas ambos permaneceram calados. Shiryu estava visivelmente abatido, assim como Luminessa:

É, parece que não foi só minha irmã que não dormiu bem esta noite. Bom dia, Shiryu!

Bom dia, Saori. Bom dia, Hyoga.

Você dormiu bem, Shiryu?

Na medida do possível, Saori.

Tudo isto é conseqüência dos acontecimentos da noite anterior?

Não sei do que está falando, Saori. – e perguntou para Hyoga - Shun e Seiya já foram?

Sim, saíram cedo como haviam nos dito.

Espero que voltem logo. Só mesmo o Seiya para se esquecer das coisas assim. Bom, não estou com fome. Acho que vou caminhar um pouco. Com licença.

Não sei se você quer saber, Shiryu, mas o motivo da sua noite mal dormida foi em direção à fonte. Se você for rápido talvez consiga vê-la antes do início da meditação.

Shiryu agradeceu aos céus por estar de costas para a mesa do desjejum naquele momento. Graças a isso ele pôde esconder seu rosto, para que não descobrissem a verdade. Pensou em responder à Saori, mas achou melhor não, afinal ela poderia continuar com mais perguntas. Para terminar a conversa, decidiu fingir que o que acabara de ouvir nada lhe abalou:

Eu estarei de volta para o almoço, amigos.

Saori acompanhou Shiryu com os olhos e ao lembrar-se das palavras ditas pela irmã em seus aposentos, notou-se um leve sorriso em sua face:

É, minha irmã tinha razão.

Sobre o quê?

Devemos esperar o tempo certo de tudo porque, saberemos identificar quando ele chegar.

É, a senhorita Luminessa tem toda a razão.

Algo me diz que saberemos de coisas muito importantes hoje, Hyoga. Nada é por acaso, meu amigo, nada.

Por mais que Hyoga tentasse entender o que Saori dizia, era impossível decifrar o que ela queria dizer, mas ele também sentia que algo de muito importante aconteceria ainda no dia de hoje. E sabia que tinha a ver com o seu amigo Shiryu e com a amada dele, Luminessa:

Eu também sinto isso, Saori. Mas é difícil entender o que exatamente você está tentando dizer...

Nem eu sei o que é ainda, nem eu sei, Hyoga. Bom, preciso resolver alguns assuntos da Fundação ainda hoje pela manhã mas assim que eu terminar e Seiya e Shun chegarem, todos nós conversaremos, o que acha?

Claro, Saori.

Está certo, chega de tantas dúvidas, aguardemos as respostas. – e tomou um gole de seu chá preferido.

Seiya e Shun estavam chegando no Orfanato quando:

Seiya, você acha que deveríamos estar investigando a irmã de Saori sem que ela saiba?

Não se preocupe, Shun, se a própria senhorita Luminessa disse que temos o direito de saber quem ela é, não há o porque ficarmos preocupados. Além do mais, Kiki é nosso amigo, não estamos fazendo nada errado.

É, você tem razão, Seiya. Olhe, não é sua irmã e a Mino?

Sim, é ela! Seika! Mino!

As duas, ao perceberem que era Seiya que as chamava, correram em direção aos cavaleiros assustadas, afinal Seiya só voltaria em alguns dias:

Seiya, o que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Saori?

Não, Mino. Nada aconteceu com ela, ela está ótima, não se preocupe.Você é muito esquentadinha, sabia?

Shun, já conhecendo as intermináveis discussões de Seiya e Mino, resolveu conversar com Seika e adiantar o que tinham ido fazer no orfanato:

Olá, Seika, como vai?

Bem, Shun e você?

Estou bem. Diga-me uma coisa, Kiki já chegou?

Sim, está com as crianças e a Eiri no parque.

Que parque?

Não é longe, fica a três quadras daqui naquela direção. Você saberá que é lá assim que ouvir a algazarra!

Está certo. Obrigado, Seika!

Mino, mesmo discutindo com Seiya, ouviu a conversa de Seika e Shun e foi logo perguntando:

O que vocês querem com o Kiki?

Mino, não te interessa! O assunto que eu e o Shun temos a tratar com o Kiki é particular.

Seiya, seu sem educação!

Não fica bravinha não Mino, mas eu e o Shun já estamos indo. Adeus minha querida irmã! Logo volto para te ajudar no que for preciso. E quanto a você, esquentadinha, tchau!

Em torno de muitas gargalhadas, Shun se despediu de Seika e tentou despedir-se de Mino, mas ela estava mais interessada em correr atrás do Seiya para lhe dar uns tapas. Assim que Mino desistiu, os dois cavaleiros seguiram em direção ao parque em que as crianças e Kiki estavam.

Shiryu pensou bem e resolveu ir falar com Luminessa. Era o melhor momento para isso. Foi em direção à fonte como Saori tinha dito. A cada passo que dava, sentia a presença dela mais forte. Ela estava pensativa, olhava para a fonte com um olhar triste e distante. Pensou no que dizer mas ela, mesmo de costas, perguntou, assustando-lhe:

Pensei que iria levar mais tempo para vir falar comigo, Shiryu.

Após uma longa pausa, Shiryu senta-se ao lado de Luminessa que até então não havia olhado para ele. Apesar de estar bem claro que sua insegurança lhe deixava sem palavras, Shiryu decide começar uma conversa despretensiosa com ela:

Irmã de Saori. De fato, esta foi uma das maiores surpresas da noite. Por que não me falou antes?

Tudo tem seu tempo certo, acredite. Além do mais, foi para seu próprio bem e o bem de todos.

Todos quem? Athena e seus cavaleiros ou sua irmã e os amigos dela?

Todos

Já entendi, saberei quem são todos...

...no momento certo, exatamente. Seus amigos já foram falar com Kiki?

Co...como você sabe?

Digamos que... eu tenho bons ouvidos, que acha?

Vou tomar cuidado com o que falo perto de você, pode deixar.

E ambos riram. Era uma sensação boa no meio de uma situação embaraçosa. Mas apesar de tudo isso, era a primeira vez que estavam lado a lado de verdade, e sozinhos.

Seiya e Shun chegaram ao parque e avistaram o grupinho. Aproximaram-se do coral das crianças do orfanato:

Olha Seiya, é o Kiki!

Ele sabe que estamos aqui. Vamos até lá. Com licença, Eiri?

Olá Seiya! Crianças, cumprimentem Seiya e Shun!

Enquanto as crianças cumprimentavam Seiya e Shun, Kiki começou a se afastar do grupo lenta e disfarçadamente. Shun percebeu e avisou a Seiya discretamente. Kiki, achando que já podia correr sem que ninguém o visse, virou de costas, riu de seu jeito costumeiro e começou a correr. Quando achou que estava a boa distância, abriu os olhos e:

Kiki! Achou mesmo que podia fugir de nós? Você pode até ter crescido, mas eu ainda consigo te segurar no ar enquanto você acha que está correndo! Olha isso, Shun!

Apesar do imenso susto, ao ver Seiya e Shun rindo, Kiki também riu. Seiya colocou-o no chão e lembrando-se da seriedade do assunto que precisava tratar com Kiki, não perdeu mais tempo:

Kiki, você sabe por que viemos aqui, não é?

Eu? Claro que não, não sei de nada...

Kiki, eu e Seiya estamos aqui por Athena, tememos que sua vida possa estar em perigo e...

Perigo? Tienlung jamais faria qualquer coisa contra.. ops!

Tienlung?

Tienlung? Onde você ouviu isso Seiya? Eu falei Luminessa...

Pára com isso, Kiki! Tá chamando a gente de bobo, é?

Claro que não, Seiya!

Quer dizer que o nome dela é Tienlung?

Não! Err, sim, Shun. Luminessa foi o nome que o Mestre Mu deu a ela para que ninguém soubesse quem ela é antes do momento certo.

Momento certo, de novo isso? Aposto que o Shun concorda comigo que esse tal momento certo chegou. Nos conte tudo o que sabe, Kiki!

A única coisa que posso falar é que vocês devem mostrar a carta do Mestre Mu para o Portador da Profecia.

Carta?

A tal carta que a Saori nos falou ontem, Seiya!

Sim, é verdade! E quem é esse tal Portador da Profecia?

Luminessa já deve ter dito isso a ele. Logo ele dirá isso a vocês e então vocês devem mostrar a carta do Mestre Mu para ele. Aí então vocês saberão de toda a verdade.

Que verdade?

Calma, Seiya, se Kiki pudesse contar-nos já o teria feito. Vamos voltar para a mansão, precisamos contar isso para a Saori o quanto antes e descobrir a tal profecia.

Você tem razão, Shun. Precisamos ir. Obrigado Kiki. Volte para junto das crianças.

Sim, amigos! Tchauzinho!

Tchau, Kiki!

Ah! Mande um abraço para Luminessa por mim!

Os cavaleiros de Athena não perderam tempo e já estavam no caminho de volta. Era difícil para os dois esconder a preocupação e ao mesmo tempo a curiosidade sobre toda aquela história:

Shun, temo pela segurança de Athena, mas tal sentimento não parece vir da parte de Tienlung, Luminessa, sei lá o nome dela, estou confuso!

Eu também Seiya. Mas Luminessa, ou seja lá como for o nome dela, não é o mal que se aproxima. Algo me diz que ela veio para nos ajudar.

Bem que senti que algo de importante aconteceria hoje.

Então somos dois, amigo! Vamos nos apressar. Quanto antes chegarmos lá, saberemos o que essa história toda significa.

Luminessa, eu...

Você realmente acha que precisa me pedir desculpas novamente. Acredite, não precisa. Eu te entendo. Até anteontem eu era um sonho. Não há do que se desculpar.

Eu sempre achei que um momento como esse, nós dois juntos na "vida real" só poderia acontecer em meus sonhos. Eu realmente sinto muito.

Tudo bem. Agora que já se desculpou, mesmo sem necessidade, no "mundo real", este assunto está definitivamente encerrado.

Eu preciso lhe falar uma coisa importante. Eu...

Seus amigos devem estar chegando – disse Luminessa interrompendo Shiryu propositalmente – eles terão muitas novidades para contar à você, à Hyoga e à minha irmã. E você à eles ou já se esqueceu?

Shiryu entendeu o que Luminessa queria lhe dizer e levantou-se. Luminessa também se levantou e observava a reação de Shiryu:

Está certo. Farei o que você me pediu. Vou até eles.

Quando Shiryu ia se virar para ir atrás de Hyoga e Saori, ouviu Luminessa dizer:

Amigos?

Ele sentiu um aperto no coração, mas entendeu e retribuiu-lhe estendendo a mão à ela:

Amigos, Luminessa.

Ele tomou o caminho de volta para a mansão e Luminessa começou a meditar. Ela precisava se preparar para o grande acontecimento.

Shiryu andou por toda a mansão mas não encontrou ninguém. Depois de um bom tempo resolveu parar na varanda de entrada, e acabou por encontrar Hyoga:

Hyoga! Finalmente encontrei alguém! Está sozinho? Onde está Saori?

Ela saiu, foi resolver alguns assuntos da Fundação mas disse que quer falar conosco assim que Seiya e Shun chegarem.

Eu também preciso falar com vocês. Será que eles demorarão muito?

Acredito que não. Conversou com Luminessa?

Sim, já nos resolvemos.

E então?

Seremos amigos e...

Um carro interrompe a conversa. Era Saori, Seiya e Shun. Desceram do carro e pareciam aflitos:

Shiryu, Hyoga. Precisamos conversar. Seiya e Shun têm informações que precisamos discutir. Vamos para a sala de reuniões imediatamente.

Rapidamente o grupo se deslocou para a sala de reuniões. Ao chegar lá, Saori pediu para que todos entrassem, trancou a porta e deu início a importantíssima reunião:

Cavaleiros. Tal reunião se faz extremamente necessária, pois são muitos os fatos e cada um de nós tem as suas próprias dúvidas quanto ao assunto: minha irmã, Luminessa. Encontrei Seiya e Shun quando voltava da Fundação. Eles me contaram que vocês planejaram ir atrás do Kiki para obter mais informações sobre Luminessa, mesmo eu tendo dito que não havia necessidade de preocupações. Eu estou...

Os cavaleiros interromperam Saori tentando explicar os motivos da desobediência à Athena, menos Shiryu que se mantinha sereno, aguardando a oportunidade de revelar, não só a Saori, mas também aos amigos o que Luminessa havia lhe pedido em seu sonho. Por sua vez, Saori percebeu que Shiryu queria lhes falar algo importante e decidiu interromper a bagunça:

Parem, por favor! Deixem eu completar o que estava dizendo. Bom, como ia dizendo, eu estou feliz em saber que vocês se preocupam comigo, e só não vou ficar brava porque Luminessa me pediu para entender a atitude de vocês. Hoje de manhã, todos acordamos com a sensação de que algo de importante aconteceria, não é mesmo? Pois então, assim que juntarmos o quebra-cabeça de informações sobre minha irmã, tenho certeza de que o tal fato importante se revelará. Seiya, conte-nos o que foi que Kiki lhes disse.

Kiki nos contou que devemos mostrar a carta que Mu escreveu e sua irmã lhe deu para o Portador da Profecia. Além disso, Kiki contou-nos que Luminessa foi o nome que Mu deu a sua irmã para que ninguém soubesse que ela era antes do momento certo. O nome dela de verdade é Tienlung.

Shiryu demonstrou estar demasiado surpreso e acabou por assustar a todos:

Tienlung? Luminessa é Tienlung? Isso é impossível, você só pode estar brincando, Seiya..

O que quer dizer com isso? Como assim, Shiryu? É de minha irmã que está falando?

Se sua irmã é de fato Tienlung, então ela é a filha do Dragão das Sombras o Grande Deus Dragão. Ela é o Dragão guardião dos deuses, da luz e das sombras. Tienlung esteve na Terra apenas uma vez, protegeu a humanidade nos tempos das piores guerras. Essa seria a segunda vez então, segundo a lenda.

Shiryu, nos conte direito esta história. Filha do Dragão das Sombras? Quem é minha irmã?

Tienlung faz parte da Mitologia Chinesa, mas eu pensei que fosse só uma lenda!

Mitologia Chinesa?

Sim, Hyoga! A Mitologia Chinesa que os descendentes do Dragão aprendem para preservar a lenda e a cultura chinesa. Tienlung é a fonte do Chi e do Yin-Yang, energia que, para os chineses, representa a energia vital de todos os seres e do planeta. Ela é a representação do equilíbrio, por trazer todos os opostos dentro de si. Ela veio para nos ajudar a proteger Athena, só pode ser isso!

Todos estavam paralisados. A lenda que Shiryu acaba de contar estava viva, existia! Era praticamente impossível esconder as feições de surpresa. Mas como de costume, o mais curioso de todos, precisava saber mais, assim como todos os outros que não conseguiam falar tamanha história haviam acabado de ouvir:

Mas, Shiryu, como você sabe de tudo isso?

Bem, Seiya, além de ser um dos descendentes do Deus Dragão, por ser o Cavaleiro de Dragão, eu sou o tal Portador da Profecia. Estão vendo esta marca em meu pulso? É marca que indica que faço parte da profecia. Meu mestre me contou todas as lendas referentes ao Deus Dragão e seus descendentes e também sobre a lenda de Tienlung assim que recebi minha armadura de Dragão. Dentre os pertencentes da Mitologia Chinesa, nenhum é mais forte e poderoso que ela, nem mesmo seu pai, que era o principal deus dragão tem mais poder do que ela.

Meu Deus! A minha irmã!

Sim, Saori. Sua irmã é a Imperatriz dos Dragões.

Imperatriz dos Dragões? – todos repetiram surpresos.

Ok, entendi. Apesar de parecer impossível, já conhecemos a lenda. Mas e a tal Profecia?

Bem, sei que sou o Portador da Profecia, mas não a conheço ainda, Shun. Tienlung, quero dizer, Luminessa pediu para que eu contasse isso a Saori.

Mas eu não sei de nada! Precisaremos perguntar à minha irmã sobre isso.

Vamos chamá-la, amigos.

Sim, Seiya!

Todos se levantaram e foram até a porta para chamar a Imperatriz dos Dragões, Tienlung. Mas ao destrancar a porta:

Não há necessidade de me chamar. Estou bem aqui.

Saori, assim como os cavaleiros se assustaram ao ver Tienlung dentro da sala de reuniões. Ela estava diferente. Vestia roupas típicas da China, muito parecidas com as de Shiryu, só que pretas com detalhes em branco. Sua postura havia mudado, ela de fato parecia ter muito poder:

Luminessa! Como entrou aqui? Todas as janelas estão trancadas e a porta também!

Tenho certeza de que vocês estão mais interessados em saber a minha versão da história a saber como entrei aqui nesta sala, estou certa?

Me arrisco a falar por todos, já que estão tão perplexos quanto eu, minha irmã. Sim!

Bom, tudo o que eu lhes contei antes é verdade, assim como o que Shiryu disse. De fato somos irmãs, Saori. A única coisa que deixei de contar é que, sabendo do perigo que aterrorizaria este planeta, ainda nos tempos mitológicos, meu Pai o Deus Dragão das Sombras criou esta profecia e ordenou que os Cavaleiros de Libra, tradicionalmente vindos da China, fossem, a partir daquele momento, os guardiões dos Dragões Futuros e principalmente de sua filha: eu, Tienlung. Lhes passou também a profecia. Os mestres foram passando tal ordem a seus pupilos em segredo, até que chegasse a hora certa. Quando essa hora certa chegou, Athena e Tienlung nasceram juntas, para que fossem mais unidas, aumentando a expectativa de vitória. Bom, como todos sabemos, no momento certo o Cavaleiro de Libra era o Mestre Ancião. Ele seguiu todas as ordens de meu grande Pai e iria me levar para o Santuário.Mas então você sofreu a ameaça de morte por Ares e ele percebeu que a Profecia começara a se cumprir, então resolveu ser prudente. Fomos separadas por segurança, Saori. Ele pediu para que seu grande amigo, também descontente com o reinado do mal no santuário, o Cavaleiro de Áries, levasse-me para a sua terra natal. Contou-lhe toda a história e pediu para que lá ele iniciasse meu treinamento assim que possível. Como vocês já devem estar imaginando, estou me referindo à Mu, meu Mestre Mu. Fui treinada por ele em segredo e também pelo Mestre Ancião, além de outros importantes guerreiros da China. Acredito que isso explique o porquê dos repentinos e longos desaparecimentos dele dos cinco picos, Shiryu. Estava no aguardo do dia em que devia me apresentar para você, Saori. E quando isso se concretizou, fiquei esperando pelo momento em que a profecia se cumpriria de vez, ou seja, o Dragão protetor de Athena desvendaria o enigma, que tem como resposta o local exato da última revelação da profecia. Obviamente esse Dragão está entre nós... é você, Shiryu. Desculpem-me por ter de esconder isso de vocês e principalmente de você, minha querida irmã, mas era assim que deveria ser. Perdoem-me.

Era impossível não se impressionar com tamanha história. Todos estavam boquiabertos. Muitas informações e coisas desconhecidas vieram à tona com aquele discurso de Luminessa, que obviamente criaram muitas dúvidas e incertezas em todos. Então Shun se manifestou:

Mas se existe tal profecia, é sinal de que um grande mal se aproxima.

Sim, Shun. O problema é que eu ainda não o sinto e a nossa vantagem é que este mal não sabe que estou aqui para combate-lo.. Saberá daqui a três meses, quando ocorre a conjunção estelar. É por isso que o Portador da Profecia precisa me contar o local exato da última revelação da profecia. Para que você possa fazer isso Shiryu, precisamos entregar o enigma a você. Saori, entregue a carta do meu Mestre Mu à ele, por favor.

Saori dirigiu-se ao cofre e retirou de lá a carta de Mu. Então leu e releu a carta, mas parecia não entender o que estava escrito. Ninguém falava nada, esperando alguma reação dela:

Mas eu não entendo, o que significa isso? É esse o tal enigma? Como poderei ler para Shiryu o que está escrito se não o entendo, minha irmã?

Nem mesmo eu tive acesso a esta carta. Deixe-me ver... sim! Está escrito na extinta língua dos dragões. Significa: "Assim como todo o divino ser, os dragões nascem. Onde brilha a luz e esconde-se a sombra, sob os olhos de Draco, estará o que procura a Imperatriz dos Dragões".

Um grande silêncio cheio de ansiedade encheu a sala. Todos olhavam para Shiryu, que pensava aflito mas não conseguia solucionar o enigma. Luminessa podia sentir como se fosse em si mesma a angústia que Shiryu sentia. Então:

Deixem Shiryu pensar. Vamos todos sair da sala para que ele possa me dar a localização exata. Nosso futuro depende disso. Vamos!

Todos concordaram com ela e saíram da sala de reuniões. Dirigiram-se ao salão principal e deixaram Shiryu lá com a carta de Mu nas mãos, sozinho, pensando. No salão, as perguntas foram inevitáveis:

Que tal conjunção estelar é essa minha irmã?

A constelação de Apus vai entrar em conjunção com o nosso planeta daqui a três meses, e vai dar vida ou aumentar o poder de algum tipo de mal, que ainda é desconhecido.

Do que vamos proteger Saori? Que mal é esse que vamos enfrentar?

Meu caro Seiya. Assim que eu souber, vocês serão os primeiros a quem contarei, não nos preocupemos antes da hora e sim, nos preparemos para ela.

E o que tem na localização que Shiryu lhe dará?

Logo vocês saberão, Hyoga.

Justo neste momento meu irmão nos abandona, perdoe o Ikki, Tienlung.

Não se preocupe, Shun! Ikki apenas sentiu que uma grande luta se aproxima e foi fortalecer seu cosmo na Ilha Cânon, como todas as outras vezes. Ele não disse nada à vocês porque sabia que isso os alarmaria antes do necessário. Seu irmão é um grande cavaleiro, Shun! Logo estará conosco.

Mas eu ainda tenho uma dúvida, Luminessa.

Sim, diga, Seiya.

Se você sabia de tudo isso, por que nos fez ir atrás de Kiki e nos deixou ficar tão preocupados? Por que simplesmente não nos contou?

Luminessa fez uma pausa, e antes de responder, olhou nos olhos dos três cavaleiros:

Porque eu precisava saber o quanto vocês são comprometidos com seus deveres. Eu espero que vocês me entendam e me perdoem, mas foi como um teste à todos vocês. E vocês passaram com êxito, fico muito feliz por isso. Respondi sua pergunta, Seiya?

Ufa, ainda bem, Luminessa! Agora sim eu entendi tudo!

A descontração do momento trouxe um pouco de alegria para o coração de todos naquele momento tão tenso. Apenas Luminessa parecia ter sua calma inabalável, ela sabia que era uma questão de tempo para que Shiryu encontrasse a resposta do enigma. Foi então que:

Onde você vai, Luminessa?

Senhorita Saori?

Espere, Tatsumi. Luminessa!

Shiryu precisa de mim, Saori. Acho que ele encontrou a resposta. Fiquem aqui, já voltamos.

Mas senhorita, como sua irmã sabia que era isso que eu lhe diria?

Acalme-se, Tatsumi. – Virou-se para seus cavaleiros - Minha irmã de fato tem muito poder, amigos.

É verdade, ainda bem que ela está do nosso lado – exclamou Seiya, que provocou o riso de todos mais uma vez.


	3. O Primeiro Contato

Capítulo 3 – O Primeiro Contato 

Luminessa entra na sala de reuniões e encontra Shiryu na sacada olhando para o céu:

O que faz aí, Dragão?

Estou sentindo as estrelas, principalmente a constelação de _Draco_. Dizem que o Deus Dragão observa seus descendentes através de _Thuban_, a estrela _Alpha_. É verdade?

Sim, é verdade.

Você deveria estar lá.

E estou, quer dizer, a estrela está. É _Rastaban_, a estrela _Beta, _representa o Dragão da Luz.

Por falar em Luz... por que Mu lhe deu o nome de Luminessa?

O Mestre Mu queria dar um nome que representasse tudo o que ele desejava que eu fosse. Ele vivia dizendo que a minha presença trouxe mais luminosidade à sua existência e que eu levaria a luz da esperança para Athena e seus cavaleiros. Por isso, Luminessa.

É um nome lindo...ele gostava muito de você, tenho certeza de que a observa e a protege lá da constelação de Áries...

Eu também acho. Amava-o como um pai. Tudo que sou devo à ele, e uma certa porcentagem ao Mestre Ancião também.

E Mu tinha razão, você é a luz da esperança para nós. Finalmente tenho certeza que divido minha constelação com alguém que mereça. Se é que dizer isso não é pretensioso demais para um simples cavaleiro como eu.

Verdade?

Sim, e é engraçado.

Por quê?

Por ser você... estamos ligados até pelas estrelas.

Mais uma vez, os dois ficaram em silêncio. Shiryu se lembrou do que haviam conversado pela manhã e decidiu mudar de assunto interrompendo Luminessa:

Shiryu, achei que tínhamos decidido que...

Eu já sei a resposta para o enigma.

Ótimo. Onde é?

Eu te contarei se você me contar o que vamos encontrar lá.

Muito engraçado, acha mesmo que é hora de brincar? Até parece que estou falando com Seiya.

E claro que eu falarei, mas não te custa me contar. O que encontraremos, Imperatriz?

Por favor, pare de se portar como se fosse meu súdito, pare de me chamar de Imperatriz!

Não posso, você é minha Imperatriz, afinal sou um Dragão! Devo-lhe tanta obediência quanto à Athena.

Era só o que me faltava... está bem, está bem, faça como você achar melhor, Shiryu.

Diga-me, vossa alteza, o que encontraremos lá?

Onde fica o lugar? Diga-me e eu falarei.

Falará mesmo?

Depois de todo aquele discurso você está duvidando de sua Imperatriz, meu súdito? – disse Luminessa, em um tom irônico.

Nunca! Está nos Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan.

Mas foi lá que você recebeu seu treinamento para cavaleiro!

Sim, exatamente. Só pode ser lá. Agora entendi o porquê de ser eu o Portador da Profecia, somente quem conhece muito bem aquele lugar seria capaz de decifrar o enigma.

Tem certeza de que é lá?

Claro! Pense comigo: A luz da Lua reflete sobre a cachoeira de Rozan mesmo que o tempo esteja chuvoso no mesmo ponto em que a pedra que o Mestre Ancião ficava sempre projeta sua sombra. Como você é a filha do Dragão das Sombras, e é o Dragão da Luz em pessoa, com certeza o que você procura estará lá. Não é possível que seja em outro lugar do mundo, eu tenho certeza de que é em Rozan. Na verdade, conseguir esta resposta foi bem mais fácil do que imaginei.

Você tem razão, Shiryu, você tem razão! Vamos, precisamos contar para os outros e partir o quanto...

Espere! Você prometeu, vossa alteza...

Shiryu fez uma pequena reverência, para lembra-la de que a promessa de uma Imperatriz tem de ser cumprida. Apesar de contrariada, Luminessa lhe respondeu:

Está certo, eu prometi lhe contar. Mas não quero que mais ninguém saiba disso além de você. Pelo menos não até chegarmos lá e todos verem com seus próprios olhos.

Está certo...e então?

Eu encontrarei... eu encontrarei minha armadura.

Armadura? Você está pensando em lutar?

Não estou pensando, eu lutarei.

Isso é um absurdo, você não pode fazer isso!

Por que não?

Porque você veio para nos ajudar, não lutar. Não posso permitir isso!

Com o perdão da palavra, mas não cabe à você permitir ou não, Shiryu. Além do mais você esqueceu de que fui treinada para isso e por dois cavaleiros de ouro? Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar.

Mas não sabemos quem é o inimigo! E se você... morrer?

Será o meu destino... agora vamos, precisamos contar para os outros.

Os dois saíram em direção aos amigos para lhes contar a localização. Mas Shiryu, que não conseguia concordar com o fato de Luminessa lutar, prometeu uma coisa a si mesmo:

Apesar de não concordar tenho que admitir que, dependendo que quem for o inimigo, sem ela sucumbiremos. Até que a batalha chegue, eu terei tempo de pensar em um jeito de protege-la.

Os Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan? Mas foi lá que você recebeu seu treinamento para cavaleiro, Shiryu!

Sim, foi lá mesmo. Só mesmo alguém que morasse ou conhecesse muito bem o local é que poderia chegar a esta conclusão.

De fato, Shiryu. E então minha irmã, o que devemos fazer agora, já que temos a informação que você precisava?

Partir para Rozan o quanto antes. Preciso ver este local com meus próprios olhos.

Então vamos, amigos. Para Rozan.

Seiya já ia tomando o caminho para Rozan seguido por seus amigos e Luminessa, mas Saori os interrompeu:

Esperem! Nem sequer almoçamos tamanha agitação do dia de hoje, amigos!Poderíamos ao menos jantar!

Mas Saori...

Sem mais, Shun! Luminessa, o inimigo virá em três meses, não é?

Sim, mas...

Então podemos partir amanhã cedo! Uma boa refeição e um bom descanso nos trará uma melhor viagem. E isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem! Tatsumi!

Sim, senhorita!

Peça para servir o jantar. Estamos morrendo de fome, não é mesmo?

Como desejar, senhorita Saori.

Estou indo, vocês não vêm?

Saori foi para a sala de jantar. Todos ficaram surpresos com a atitude de Saori e Luminessa começou a rir.

Por que está rindo, Luminessa?

Ela só está preocupada conosco! Não precisa ficar tão bravo, Seiya!

Mas se temos que partir o quanto antes, para que esperar?

Tenha calma, Hyoga! Saori tem razão! Um jantar e uma noite de descanso não atrapalharão em nada! Vamos fazer o que ela pede, sim?

Mas Luminessa...

Acredite em mim, Shun. Vamos relaxar enquanto podemos.

Escuta-se um chamado dizendo que o jantar está servido. Eles olham um para o outro e decidem fazer o que Saori lhes pediu. Pensariam nos problemas amanhã, depois de uma bela noite de sono.

Era muito cedo, tanto que o Sol não havia nascido ainda. Todos estavam de pé. Dirigiram-se ao pátio principal da mansão Kido, onde o helicóptero da Fundação os aguardava.

Bom, Shiryu, guie-nos até a sua casa.

Sim, Saori. Chegaremos lá em algumas horas.

Coitada da Shunrei! Ela nem imagina a quantidade de pessoas que você está levando para lá.

Não se preocupe, Saori, Shunrei adorará receber todos vocês.

Dentro do helicóptero todos ficaram em silêncio. Mas as cabeças não tinham um minuto de sossego. Era uma nova luta que se aproximava, apesar da esperada paz ter supostamente chegado. Quem era o inimigo? Como ele agirá? O que Luminessa busca nos Cinco Picos Antigos? Não havia um naquele avião que tinha pensamentos diferentes destes. A não ser Luminessa e Shiryu, que além disso pensavam em como seria ao encontrarem Shunrei. Enfim estão perto do destino final da viagem:

Esse lugar é lindo, Shiryu! Estou impressionada. Apesar de nos conhecermos há tanto tempo, nunca estive em Rozan.

De fato, Saori! Não há melhor lugar no mundo, pelo menos não para mim. Conseguem sentir a paz que este lugar transmite? Para mim, ela é tão perceptível que acho que posso tocá-la.

Vê, minha irmã? Esta é a Terra dos Dragões, sua terra também, não é?

Mas vocês não nasceram no Santuário? Então são gregas!

Não, Seiya. Saori nasceu na Grécia, eu nasci aqui na China. Saori tem razão, esta é a terra dos Dragões. Assim como Shiryu, eu também estou me sentindo em casa. Somos descendentes do Deus Dragão e eu não trocaria a sensação que estou sentindo por nada no mundo. Há tempos não vinha pra cá.

E Luminessa olhou para Shiryu. É claro que ela trocaria, mas não contou a ninguém. A viagem termina e finalmente saíram do helicóptero. Já era possível ouvir a cachoeira de Rozan.

Shunrei! Shunrei! Vou na frente para avisá-la.

Está certo, Shiryu. Eu, Luminessa e os cavaleiros estamos aqui esperando.

Shiryu foi correndo até a antiga casa do Mestre Ancião, para chamar Shunrei. Luminessa olhava com o coração apertado, sabia que assim que visse Shunrei, a tristeza invadiria seu coração. Quando Shunrei saiu da casa, primeiro que Shiryu, correu em direção ao grupo e cumprimentou a todos. Luminessa olhava para Shunrei enquanto ela conversa e cumprimentava todos, ela era exatamente como pensava: doce, amável, bonita e completamente apaixonada por Shiryu. Shiryu, por sua vez, olhava para as duas, analisava a situação e gostaria que tal coisa não estivesse acontecendo. Até que:

E você, tão bonita, quem é?

Esta é a minha irmã, Luminessa.

Muito prazer, Shunrei. – responde Luminessa, com um nó na garganta.

Irmã de Saori? Que surpresa! O prazer é todo meu. Seja muito bem-vinda. Vamos entrando, parece até que adivinhei que Shiryu e os amigos viriam hoje, tem almoço para todos! Vamos?

Enquanto Saori e os cavaleiros seguiam animados para o interior da casa. Luminessa esperou que o grupo se afastasse e segurou Shiryu pelo braço:

Espere!

O que foi?

Acho melhor você contar a ela quem eu sou.

Para quê? Fazê-la sofrer sem necessidade?

Ela sabe.

Sabe do quê?

Ora, do que, Shiryu. Dos sonhos!

Ela sabe? Mas como?

Você fala dormindo, Shiryu.

E como é que você sabe disso?

Digamos que além de ouvidos, também tenho bons olhos...

Impressionante, Luminessa. Se não a conhecesse, teria muito receio de você.

Que bobagem... o tal local fica por ali, não é?

É, mas como que você.. deixa pra lá.

Vou indo então.

Espera, eu vou com você.

Não há necessidade, e além do mais você já tem o que fazer, Shiryu. Se eu não voltar até o fim da tarde, aí sim vá atrás de mim.

Está bem, não vou insistir.

Avise os outros e não deixe que se aproximem, preciso de privacidade. Até breve.

Até breve, Imperatriz.

Ele tinha medo de que algo acontecesse à ela, mas era preciso fazer o que ela pediu. Precisava falar com Shunrei. Ao entrar na casa, todos se preparavam para provar o delicioso almoço que Shunrei havia feito, estavam em um animado bate-papo:

Venha, Shiryu, vamos almoçar! Eu ponho para você.

Claro, Shunrei.

Onde está minha irmã?

Foi ver o que lhe revelei, Saori.

Mas então vamos lá!

Não! Ela pediu privacidade. Disse que se ela não voltar até o anoitecer, aí sim devemos ir buscá-la.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor se fez na sala de jantar. Todos estavam preocupados, afinal não sabiam o que ela foi fazer lá. E se algo acontecesse a ela? O que poderiam fazer? Mas sabiam que precisavam confiar nela. Shiryu queria resolver o que Luminessa havia lhe pedido o mais rápido possível. E aproveitou para melhorar o ambiente:

Calma amigos, ela sabe o que faz, senão pediria para que fossemos com ela. Além do mais ela está aqui perto, animem-se! Shunrei, vamos até a cozinha buscar nossos pratos.

Claro, Shiryu. Com licença, já voltamos!

E foram para a cozinha. Enquanto arrumavam os pratos, conversavam:

Irmã de Saori, quem diria! Saori está muito feliz, ela merecia esta felicidade.

Você tem razão, Shunrei.

Mas o que ela procura aqui em Rozan?

Algo muito importante. Para todos nós.

Importante? Você não está querendo me dizer que...

Sim. Infelizmente outra luta vai acontecer. Ela é a chave desta nova batalha.

Mas você disse que era só um encontro entre amigos!

Era o que nós pensávamos também.

Meu Deus! Tudo de novo!

Perdão, Shunrei! Mas você sabe que ser cavaleiro faz parte da minha alma; é mais do que um dever, é a minha vida.

Ah, Shiryu... quando isso acabará?

Não sei. Eu realmente não sei.

Mas a irmã de Saori é a chave desta nova batalha, como assim?

Não sabemos ainda, na verdade nem ela sabe. Mas não se preocupe, com ela ao nosso lado tudo ficará bem. E somos apenas amigos, não se preocupe com isso também. Os sonhos estão no passado, e nada mais do que isso.

Co...como você sabe que eu sabia dela?

Ela me falou. Falou que você sabia porque me ouvia falar enquanto eu dormia.

Mas como ela sabe?

Não me pergunte, eu também não sei. Ela é Tienlung, a Imperatriz dos Dragões, e como você sabe, é a maior representante da Mitologia Chinesa. O que de certa forma diz que somos súditos dela, apesar dela não gostar disso.

Shunrei sentiu um calafrio inigualável na espinha. Então a mesma mulher que Shiryu sonhou há algum tempo era a mulher que o Mestre Ancião lhe contara. Para ela estava tudo muito claro. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela teria que agir:

O que foi, Shunrei? Não confia em mim? Você é minha mulher, não importa o que aconteça.

Não, não é nada disso. É claro que confio em você, Shiryu.

Ela veio para nos trazer a vitória, acredite nela, Shunrei. Tenho certeza de que nada de mal nos acontecerá, nem a Athena.

É claro que sim, Shiryu. Você tem razão. Vou tentar não me preocupar tanto, ainda mais com alguém tão importante...

Ótimo, então vamos, todos esperam por nós.

Vamos.

Shiryu achou que tinha despreocupado o coração de Shunrei, mas o que ele não sabia era o segredo que ela guardava, segredo este que ela achou que nunca precisaria ser revelado. Mas o dia da revelação estava chegando.

Ah, Luminessa, apareça! Eu preciso saber como você está...

Calma, Saori. Nada de mal aconteceu a ela, não se preocupe. Logo ela chegará aqui, como me disse no começo da tarde.

É verdade, Shiryu. Acho que estou me preocupando à toa. Onde estão os outros?

Seiya e Hyoga foram passear pela região. Shun foi até a vilarejo com Shunrei. Quem está me preocupando é Ikki. Por onde andará?

Luminessa disse a Shun que Ikki está fortalecendo seu cosmo na Ilha Cânon. Como ela pode saber tantas coisas?

Ela é muita poderosa, Saori. Como eu disse anteriormente, seu pai era o maior e mais poderoso Dragão da Mitologia Chinesa. Dizem que depois de seu nascimento, ninguém conseguiu igualar forças com Tienlung.

É tão estranho, Shiryu. Se temos alguém tão poderoso ao nosso lado, por que temer o inimigo?

Esta é uma dúvida que também me atormenta.

Tenho medo de que tudo comece novamente, justo agora que todos vocês estão em paz, seguindo suas vidas tranqüilamente.

Calma, Saori. Nem mesmo ela sabe. Vamos torcer e esperar pelas respostas dela. Talvez sejam melhores do que as nossas suposições.

Tem razão. Shiryu, às vezes tenho a impressão de que você e Luminessa já se conheciam, vocês falam um do outro com tanta propriedade.

É...impressão sua e...

Shiryu, Saori! Venham ver, é Luminessa! Rápido!

Era Seiya. Parecia entusiasmado. Ao saírem da casa, Shiryu e Saori encontraram-se com todos. Foram em direção a cachoeira de Rozan.

Onde está ela? Luminessa, minha irmã!

E juntos começaram a gritar por Luminessa. Ela não respondia e parecia não estar em lugar nenhum. Antes que Shiryu se arrependesse de ter deixado ela ir sozinha:

Shiryu? Amigos?

Onde você está, Luminessa?

Aqui.

Aqui onde?

E Shun aponta para o alto da cachoeira, bem acima de suas cabeças:

Ali, Shiryu. Luminessa está no alto na cachoeira.

Achei que eu tivesse pedido privacidade. Mas já que estão aqui, fiquem. Shiryu, sua armadura ficava aqui na cachoeira antes de você ganha-la, não é?

Luminessa pulou do alto da cachoeira para o local que queria mostrar à Shiryu.

Sim, exatamente.

E o local que você me falou é próximo de onde ficava sua armadura, não é?

Sim, mas nunca vi outra urna ali. Na verdade, não existe nenhuma.

Eu acredito em você. E para ganhá-la, você aplicou o Cólera do Dragão, reverteu o fluxo da cachoeira e provou que é digno de usa-la, certo?

É, foi isso mesmo.

Bem, acho que isso vai ser bem interessante, espero que dê tudo certo.

Do que você está falando, Luminessa?

É, eu estou tão perdido quanto o Hyoga. Acho que todos estão! – exclama Seiya.

Vocês logo verão. Shun, por favor, leve Saori e Shunrei para trás daquela pedra, sim?

Mas minha irmã, o que está fazendo?

Não se preocupe, Saori. Está tudo sob controle, confie em mim.

Com aquelas palavras todos sentiam-se mais aliviados, mas não deixavam de esperar ansiosos pela surpresa que Luminessa guardava.

Cavaleiros, acho que vocês vão gostar disso. Só espero que não se sinta chateado, Shiryu, apesar de que possivelmente esta será a única vez.

E por que eu ficaria chateado com você, Luminessa?

Por isso: "CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!"

Era impressionante. Luminessa havia disparado o mesmo golpe de Shiryu, tão poderoso quanto o dele. Assim como o cavaleiro de Dragão, a Imperatriz dos Dragões também havia conseguido reverter o fluxo. Os cavaleiros se aproximaram de Shiryu:

Mas como ela fez isso? É lindo! Foi assim com você também, Shiryu?

Sim, foi exatamente desse jeito, Hyoga.

Então ela veio buscar a armadura dela?

É, parece que sim, Shun. Sinal de que mais uma luta se aproxima. Seika e Mino terão de me perdoar.

Só que desta vez temos a Imperatriz dos Dragões para nos ajudar a proteger Athena e o mundo.

É verdade, Hyoga, você tem toda a razão. Não esperava que ela tivesse todo esse poder. Mu e o Mestre Ancião tiveram uma ótima discípula. – comenta Shiryu.

Todos acompanhavam seus movimentos em total silêncio e plena concentração. Depois do espetáculo da cachoeira revertida, Luminessa ficou de frente ao local que Shiryu havia lhe revelado, que estava estranhamente iluminado por luzes brancas e negras, parecia ser um cosmo despertando:

Esperei tanto por este momento! Finalmente vou conhecê-la. Vamos, você já sabe que sou eu, nasça! Estou aqui para recebê-la, quem mais haveria de ser? Isso, seu cosmo já despertou, agora só falta lhe dar a matéria.

Luminessa cortou os pulsos e derramou seu sangue no local. Todos olhavam admirados, menos Saori:

O que ela está fazendo? Luminessa!

Calma, Saori! Nada de mal lhe acontecerá! Estamos aqui!

Mas ela está perdendo muito sangue, Hyoga!

Não se preocupe! Ela é uma deusa, como você. Nada de mal aconteceria a ela numa situação como essa. – diz Shiryu.

Ela não me ouve... espero que vocês estejam certos, de verdade!

Ela queima seu cosmo e o local começa a reagir com o seu sangue. Então, luzes começam a iluminar o local até que não puderam mais vê-la. Uma espécie de explosão acontece e assusta à todos, que gritam por Luminessa. De repente, tudo havia passado. Ao olharem para o local, não encontraram Luminessa:

Ah não! Minha irmã! Luminessa! Luminessa!

Todos temiam o pior. Olhavam para o local e nada. Quando pareciam começar a acreditar que algo de grave havia acontecido com Luminessa, ouviram:

Pelo Grande Deus Dragão, por que se desesperam assim?

Irmã? Aonde você está?

Aqui, atrás de vocês.

Lá estava ela. Nada parecia haver lhe acontecido, a não ser por Luminessa estar com a mão em seu ombro, com uma certa expressão de dor. Estava de pé, guardando sob sua mão direita a armadura do Imperatriz dos Dragões, devidamente acomodada em sua urna:

A explosão nos assustou mas eu e ela estamos bem. Queria muito que o Mestre Mu estivesse aqui. Não viu nenhum de seus discípulos conquistar suas armaduras.

Então é mesmo uma armadura?

Sim, Shun.

Ela parece ser tão forte! – diz Seiya.

Gostaria de vê-la fora da urna – diz Hyoga.

Tem um poder incrível. É impressionante – diz Shiryu.

De fato, ela é belíssima. Quem de vocês a usará?

Todos se olharam. Ninguém queria se atrever a contar para Saori. Mas já era hora de ela saber. Então:

E então, quem irá usar esta armadura? Quem de vocês, cavaleiros?

Nenhum deles usará esta armadura, Saori.

Então quem? Quem a usará, irmã?

Eu a usarei. A armadura é minha.

O quê? Você só pode estar brincando, Luminessa!

Não estou brincando! Vê estes dois Dragões aqui? São meus. A união deles me criou.

O quê? Do que você está falando?

Esperei muito tempo por ela, agora sim eu estou totalmente preparada.

Isso é um absurdo! Você não pode lutar!

Luminessa fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sabia que enfrentaria a resistência de Saori.

Amigos, por favor, vão na frente e levem Shunrei com vocês. Eu preciso ter uma conversa com minha irmã.

Todos se foram, fizeram o que Luminessa havia pedido. Ao se afastarem, Luminessa iniciou sua conversa com Saori:

Minha querida irmã. Esperei muito tempo para poder encontra-la. E de fato me senti muito feliz por poder ter, não só a deusa Athena como irmã, mas também você Saori.

Mesmo eu sendo Athena, nada posso fazer para impedir que você lute, não é?

Não, minha irmã.

Mas isso não faz sentido, Luminessa!

Saori, nasci para isso! Fui preparada para esta luta! É claro que faz sentido.

Levamos tanto tempo para nos encontrar. Está certo que para mim foi uma surpresa mas agora que sei que tenho uma irmã, não quero perdê-la. Você é minha irmã. E se você... morrer?

Será o meu destino, e contra o destino não podemos fazer nada. Vamos, pense pelo lado positivo. Com esta armadura eu posso cumprir minha missão.

Missão?

Saori, sou Tienlung, o Dragão celestial, responsável pela proteção dos deuses. Entendeu? Minha missão aqui é protegê-la. E ajuda-la a proteger nosso planeta. Para isso tenho que lutar ao lado de seus tão queridos cavaleiros. Por favor, minha irmã, entenda!

Então me prometa que viverá, que nada lhe acontecerá nas lutas que se aproximam! Nem a você e nem aos meus cavaleiros!

Mas eu... está bem, eu prometo. Só assim você ficará tranqüila. Nem eu, nem seus cavaleiros sofreremos nada de mal. Agora vamos, precisamos conversar com todos e eu preciso me deitar, estou cansada.

Dirigiram-se para a casa de Shiryu. Luminessa gostaria de que a promessa que fez a irmã pudesse mesmo ser cumprida. Mas ambas sabiam que era difícil ter certeza, nem mesmo o inimigo conheciam. Só torciam para que nada acontecesse a ninguém.

Onde elas estão?

Relaxe, Seiya! Não consegue sentir seus cosmos? Estão bem e logo estarão aqui.

Tem razão, Hyoga. Só estou ansioso para saber o que Luminessa tem a nos dizer.

Só espero que seja algo de bom, amigos.

Não se preocupe, Shunrei, pode ir se deitar. Logo nós também iremos, só vamos esperar por Saori e Luminessa – e concordou com Shun - eu também espero que seja algo bom.

Está bem, Shiryu. Estou indo. Boa noite a todos! – disse Shunrei.

Boa noite, Shunrei! – responderam os cavaleiros.

São elas!

Luminessa e Saori entram na sala. A magnífica urna que trás a armadura da Imperatriz dos Dragões brilha e encanta a todos:

É muito bonita realmente! Gostaria muito de vê-la. Apesar de isso significar que teremos de lutar. Novamente.

É mesmo, Shun. Ela brilha como a minha armadura de Pégaso quando a vi pela primeira vez.

Uma armadura digna de uma Imperatriz, Luminessa!

Obrigada, Hyoga.

E então, o que tem nos dizer, Luminessa?

Algumas coisas que ainda não são conclusivas, Shiryu.

Que coisas?

A primeira de todas é que tenho que lutar ao lado de vocês. Sei que parece estranho para vocês, uma mulher que luta sem seu rosto coberto, mas eu e minha armadura pertencemos a uma mitologia diferente da mitologia de vocês. Não quero privilégios, proteção extra e nem que me poupem só porque sou uma mulher. Quando chegar a hora, lutaremos como iguais. Sei que pareço não ser tão capacitada para tal, mas peço-lhes que por favor confiem em mim.

Não parece capacitada? Nós vimos o seu golpe a pouco!

Seiya!

Desculpe, Saori. Pode continuar, Luminessa.

A segunda e mais importante diz respeito ao nosso inimigo.

Você já sabe quem é?

Infelizmente não, Shiryu. As duas únicas coisas que sei é que ele, a esta altura, já sentiu minha presença, sabe que existe alguém para combate-lo. Eu espero conseguir informações dele também.

Mas então que vantagem teremos sobre ele?

A Saori tem razão, se não sabemos quem ele é, como poderemos detê-lo? – pergunta Shun.

Se eu entendi direito, a vantagem que temos é que ele só poderá agir depois da tal conjunção estelar, que ocorrerá daqui a três meses – Seiya responde à Shun.

Então temos tempo para treinarmos e nos prepararmos para sua chegada. Se assim for, devo partir para a Sibéria e vocês para os seus locais de treinamento o mais rápido possível. – conclui Hyoga

E se ele atacar antes da conjunção estelar, Luminessa?

Ele não pode, está incapacitado até lá, Shiryu. Só poderá planejar e se preparar, assim como nós.

E a tal conjunção estelar, do que se trata?

Daqui a três meses a constelação de Apus entrará em conjunção com o nosso planeta. Aparentemente este inimigo que enfrentaremos é protegido desta constelação e se fortificará junto com ela. Não sei o porquê e nem para quê. Pelo menos ainda não, Shun.

Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso, minha irmã?

A profecia. Ela é que diz isso.

Mas e como poderemos ter certeza de que ela está correta?

Ela esteve até agora, Shiryu, por que erraria?

E o que mais ela diz?

Tem mais alguns dizeres, que ainda não significam nada. As respostas vem com o tempo, no seu tempo certo. Não se preocupe, Seiya, a profecia estará comigo sempre. O que devemos fazer até lá, minha irmã? Tem alguma sugestão?

Treinar e nos preparar. Devemos fortalecer nossos cosmos e corpos. Voltem para os seus locais de treinamento, como Hyoga disse a pouco. Durante estes três meses, Luminessa ficará um período com cada um, para conhecer melhor cada um de vocês e vocês a ela. Ela os ajudará e vocês a ajudarão. Assim lutarão melhor. Na data da conjunção nos encontraremos.

Ótima idéia, minha irmã. Cavaleiros, estão de acordo?

Sim! – Todos disseram.

Eu confio em você, Luminessa! E em vocês meus cavaleiros. Apesar das incertezas, acho que esta é a primeira vez que sinto que poderemos combater o mal com forças suficientes! Além do mais, eu estarei com vocês, para sempre.

Como sempre as palavras e o reconfortante cosmo de Saori acalmam a todos. Luminessa sorri para a irmã, mesmo sabendo que tais palavras poderiam ser apenas palavras. Mas mesmo assim, acreditava, confiava naqueles cavaleiros que já superaram inúmeras batalhas, lutaram e venceram bravamente muitos inimigos e desejou poder ajuda-los de verdade. O seu cansaço, que já era visível, agora se tornava insustentável.

Vamos descansar. Amanhã iniciaremos nossa preparação. Eu preciso me deitar, estão tão cansada...

Você perdeu muito sangue para dar vida a sua armadura, não sei como consegue estar de pé ainda. Vamos, eu te ajudo.

Obrigada, Shiryu.

Está certo, vamos todos então. Boa noite amigos, amanhã será um novo dia!

Boa noite, Hyoga! Boa noite meus cavaleiros, boa noite minha irmã!

E todos foram para os seus devidos aposentos. Shiryu acompanhava Luminessa, suas forças a abandonavam cada vez mais.

Aqui está. Espero que durma bem.

É muita gentileza sua, obrigada.

Não precisa agradecer. Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Sim.

Porque demorou tanto para dar vida a sua armadura? Você sabia como proceder.

Eu precisei me equilibrar primeiro. Os últimos acontecimentos contribuíram para que eu descuidasse de meu cosmo.

A representação do equilíbrio com falta dele. Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico.

É verdade... além disso quando cheguei naquela pedra, lembrei-me do Mestre Ancião e conseqüentemente do Mestre Mu. Tenho saudades deles.

Eu entendo, também sinto saudades. Bom, vou deixar você descansar. Boa noite, Luminessa.

Boa noite...

Luminessa não conseguiu terminar a frase, uma energia estranha pareceu lhe invadir. Fazia doer-lhe os olhos e as entranhas:

O que foi? O que está acontecendo?

Eu estou sentindo...

Vou chamar alguém...

Não! Fique você aqui comigo. Já vai passar.

Mas o que é, não me deixe tão aflito!

É ele, eu estou sentindo!

Ele quem?

Nosso inimigo. É ele, estou sentindo...

O que sente?

Ele está preso numa escuridão sem fim mas está a ponto de se libertar. Ele também está me sentindo...

E o que mais?

São três, são três cosmos, mas dois deles não tem idéia do ódio que ele sente por minha irmã e por meu pai... Ele sabe que alguém tentará lhe impedir, mas não sabe quem é... que poder horrível!

Luminessa! O que está havendo, você está gelada!

Preciso me desligar dele...eu não consigo!

Luminessa, não!

Não consigo me desligar...

Luminessa, por favor!

Não consigo...

Shiryu sabia que precisava parar aquilo. Mas não sabia como. Luminessa levantou-se, queria se libertar. Então, Shiryu não sabendo mais o que fazer, a abraçou. Só então a terrível energia a deixou.

Ele se foi? Você está bem? Está?

Sim, acho que estou.

Vou deitar você na cama.

Era ele. Eu o senti. É terrível, ele é muito mau e tem muito poder, quase me sugou o resto das energias.

Eu percebi. Você estava estranha, gelada.

Você me salvou. Se não tivesse me abraçado, não teria conseguido quebrar o elo. Obrigada.

Isso só aconteceu porque você está fraca. Isso não voltará a acontecer, não?

Não, não voltará, não se preocupe.

Vou deixar você descansar. Se alguma coisa acontecer...

Eu aviso, pode deixar...

Boa noite.

Boa noite... Shiryu?

Sim?

Não se preocupe não voltará a acontecer. E obrigada, mais uma vez...

Luminessa se assustou com tamanha energia maligna. Agradeceu por Shiryu estar ali, se não tudo teria fracassado. Pensava que se ela sucumbisse, o mundo estaria perdido. Ela estaria perdida. Decidiu dormir mas ficou sentindo o abraço que Shiryu lhe deu.

* * *


	4. Estreitando os Laços de Amizade

**Capítulo 4 – Estreitando os Laços de Amizade**

Shunrei foi a primeira a se levantar. Fez um delicioso café da manhã para todos, que se levantaram aos poucos: Hyoga, Shun, Saori e Seiya.

Shun? Já acordou?

Sim, Hyoga. Obrigado!

E você, Seiya? Seiya! Seiya!

Ah não Seika, deixa eu dormir mais, hoje é domingo!

Que Seika que nada! E hoje não é domingo, vamos, acorda!

Bom dia amigos! Bom dia, Shunrei!

Bom dia, Saori. Vocês viram o Shiryu?

Deve estar dormindo ainda.

Não, não está. Acordou primeiro que eu, deve ter ido meditar.

E minha irmã?

Shunrei, Shiryu está meditando e com certeza Luminessa está dormindo, deixem ela descansar mais um pouco.

Você tem razão, Hyoga. O dia de ontem foi demasiado pesado para todos, mas principalmente para ela. Deixem ela dormir mais um pouco.

Acordei! E tô morrendo de fome. Saori!

Seiya! Isso são modos? Shunrei pensará que somos todos como você!

Não se preocupe, Saori. Vamos, vamos todos tomar café...

Oba!

Todos foram animadamente para a mesa, principalmente Seiya. Mas a desconfiança de Shunrei estava certa, Shiryu estava no quarto de Luminessa. Observava-a dormindo. E há muito tempo, teve medo que o inimigo viesse de novo e não conseguiu dormir. Esperou que todos caíssem no sono e foi vigia-la. Enquanto a olhava, não podia deixar de repassar em sua mente como foi que tudo aconteceu. Desde o primeiro sonho com ela até a noite de hoje. Admirava sua beleza e contemplava seu sono. Até que ela acordou:

Bom dia.

Bom dia, Shiryu! Mas o que faz aqui?

Acabei de chegar para ver se você estava bem.

Claro... e os outros?

Já acordaram. Estão tomando café da manhã. Vamos?

Sim, só me dê um tempo para me trocar. Pode ir indo.

Err, é melhor eu sair pela outra porta, assim acharão que eu estava meditando.

Está bem, Shiryu.

Os dois sorriram. Ambos sabiam o que tinha acontecido, não era preciso falar nada. Ela sabia que ele tinha velado seu sono durante toda a noite. E também só dormiu porque sabia que ele estava ali. Se trocou e foi para a mesa tomar café.

Que delícia, Shunrei!

É verdade, eu comi tanto que não consigo nem levantar da mesa!

Seiya, Seiya! Qualquer dia desses explode!

Mas não muda mesmo, não é Seiya?

Todos riem o ambiente é ótimo, nem mesmo parece que tantas coisas acontecerão.

Odeio ter que estragar tamanha alegria, mas precisamos ir. Temos muito a fazer.

Bom dia, irmã! Nem bem acorda e já vai tomando decisões. Pelo menos um bom dia, não é?

Ah, sim! Você tem razão. Desculpem-me, bom dia a todos.

Bom dia!

Cara Luminessa, digo, Tienlung. Você viu Shiryu?

Luminessa ficou preocupada. Se Shunrei havia lhe perguntado sobre Shiryu, com certeza ela desconfiava de que ele tinha estado em seu quarto. Resolveu responder despretensiosamente:

Não, não sei dele, Shunrei. Aliás, seria bom que ele estivesse aqui assim podemos nos despedir dele.

Não precisam se preocupar, estou aqui.

Onde estava, Shiryu?

Meditando Shunrei, meditando. Vocês já vão?

É verdade, minha irmã tem razão. Precisamos ir. Além do mais tenho alguns assuntos da Fundação para resolver. Obrigada por tudo, Shunrei!

Todos se despediram lá se foram. Luminessa pensou consigo:

É, de fato é uma ótima moça. Fico feliz, sei que Shiryu está bem com Shunrei.

Ao chegarem no Oriente, Saori chama sua irmã ao belíssimo observatório, para conversar sobre o que estava por vir:

Pediu para me chamar, Saori?

Sim, pedi. Quero que você inicie o treinamento com Shun.

Está bem, eu irei com ele para a Ilha de Andrômeda, certo?

Pelos meus cálculos, você precisa ficar com cada um deles cerca de três semanas.

É verdade, já tinha pensado nisso. Mas isso seria sem contar com Ikki...

Mandei investigar e você estava certa, Ikki está na Ilha Cânon. E se bem o conheço, não gostaria da idéia de treinar com você.

Pelo que me você me conta dele, de fato ele não gostaria. E depois de Shun?

Hyoga. Vá para Sibéria e treine com ele. Depois disso, Seiya. Ele estará na Grécia, assim como eu.

No Santuário, não é?

Sim, preciso ir para lá. Além do mais, poderemos estar juntas. E você verá o Kiki, seu irmãozinho.

Ok. Deixo os Cinco Picos de Rozan por último.

Exato. Assim vocês terão tempo para se recompor.

O quê? Do que está falando, Saori?

Acha que não sei? Posso sentir nitidamente que tem algo entre vocês.

Luminessa se surpreendeu com o conhecimento da irmã. Suas feições lhe mostrava assustada e sem saber o que responder. Então Saori prosseguiu:

Como vocês se conheceram é que para mim é um mistério. Essa história de treinamento veio bastante a calhar, não acha? Você os conhece, eles a conhecem, assim vocês lutarão com mais vontade, com mais armas. E deixando Shiryu por último, vocês terão tempo para se recompor. Uma idéia brilhante, não acha? Vamos lá minha irmã! Por que me esconde tais coisas? Quero lhe ajudar...

A tristeza tomou conta de Luminessa. Saori tinha razão, porque esconder a verdade, ainda mais que ela já havia percebido. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Saori e começou a contar:

Naquela época eu já sabia da existência de todos vocês, sabia que era sua irmã e sabia que eu era Tienlung. Eu vivia em Jamiel com o Mestre Mu e Kiki, as lutas da Guerra Galáctica já tinham acontecido, e a armadura de Sagitário havia sido roubada.

Então você sabia que eu era Athena antes mesmo de mim? Já sabia quem éramos?

Sim. Mestre Mu acreditava que quanto mais cedo eu soubesse a verdade, mais estaria preparada. E ele tinha razão. Estávamos meditando quando ele me disse que alguém estava entrando em Jamiel e que, pelo seu cosmo, era um Cavaleiro de Athena. Ele tinha ido até lá para consertar a armadura de Pégaso e de Dragão.

Mas então vocês já se conheciam há tempos?

Não, eu o conhecia. Mestre Mu pediu para que eu ficasse escondida. Mas quando eu o vi, eu sabia que, que...

Que era ele o amor de sua vida?

É isso mesmo. Ele perdeu muito sangue para restaurar as armaduras e ficou desacordado. Enquanto Mestre Mu as restaurava, eu cuidei dele junto com Kiki. Quando as armaduras ficaram prontas, o mestre pediu para que Kiki levasse a de Pégaso para Seiya. Um tempo depois ele acordou, eu me escondi e ele partiu.

Mas então, como ele sabia de sua existência? Como?

O Mestre Mu percebeu o que eu sentia e me disse que eu tinha como entrar em seus sonhos. Ele me ensinaria e me ajudaria a entrar nos sonhos de Shiryu. E foi assim que aconteceu. Era a única forma que eu tinha para dizer a ele o que eu sentia. Aos poucos, passou a ser recíproco. Mas em um determinado momento, coisa que eu já esperava, ele queria me ver, temia que estivesse apaixonado por um sonho. Como eu não podia aparecer e nem ao menos explicar o porquê, ele decidiu ficar com Shunrei. Não posso condena-lo por isso, talvez eu fizesse a mesma coisa. Não guardo mágoas, mas nunca consegui esquece-lo.

Ah minha irmã... e apesar de tantos anos esperando pelo momento de encontra-lo, quando você o viu ele já não poderia ser mais seu...eu sinto muito, venha, deixa eu te dar um abraço!

Era o que Luminessa precisava. Sentia-se melhor por ter contado a Saori, e Saori estava feliz por poder compartilhar algo tão importante com sua irmã. Queria ajuda-la, mas não sabia como.

O que posso fazer para ajudá-la?

Nada. Já está decidido. Shunrei cuida bem dele, ela o ama muito.

Isso é verdade. E você está bem com isso?

Ainda não, mas eu estarei. Depois que esta luta acabar, tudo estará bem. Espero que sim. Ele continuarão juntos e eu...

Luminessa, você me prometeu, nada aconteceria com você e com meus cavaleiros.

Eu sei que prometi. Então, depois que tudo acabar, eu irei para minha casa e...

Sua casa? Sua casa é aqui, ao meu lado!

Saori, por favor! Me deixe explicar! Eu...

Apesar de não querer, Saori entendeu o que a irmã passava. Resolveu apóia-la.

Está bem, não contarei a ninguém que você voltará para Jamiel.

Jamiel? Não, estarei na minha casa, na China. Próximo a Rozan.

Mas então você estará ao lado dele?

Não. Lá eu o esquecerei; no meu império, lá é o meu mundo. Além do mais eu...

Você não me deixará, não é?

Claro que não! É temporário. Mas não conte para ninguém, por favor!

Pode deixar.

Além do mais eu... eu vou me casar.

Casar? Mas com quem?

Não sei, não o conheço ainda. Só sei que ele é de uma família leal ao Deus Dragão. É uma tradição que vem desde os tempos mitológicos. Depois de minha coroação será o meu casamento. É assim que deve ser.

Mas você não o ama! Como pode casar-se com ele? Nem ao menos o conhece!

Não posso quebrar uma tradição. A Imperatriz não pode governar o Império dos Dragões sozinha. Além do mais, tenho que esquecer Shiryu. Será melhor assim.

Mas e se nada disso tivesse acontecido? E se vocês estivessem juntos agora? Como é que você resolveria isso?

Nada é por acaso, minha irmã. Não poderíamos ficar juntos nunca. É a minha decisão final, me caso depois de minha coroação.

Tem certeza disso?

Sim, minha irmã. Não se preocupe. Bom, vou com Shun para a Ilha de Andrômeda. Eles estão esperando esta definição. Nos vemos em seis semanas, no Santuário.

Está bem. Boa sorte.

As irmãs se abraçaram e Luminessa deixou o Observatório. Saori ainda quis ficar mais um tempo, pensando no que a irmã havia lhe contado. Desejou poder ajuda-la, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada. O melhor a fazer é esperar que a luta que estava próxima terminasse bem e depois veriam juntas como poderiam resolver este problema.

Amigos? Seiya? Shun? Hyoga? Onde eles estão?

Luminessa procurava-os por toda a parte, mas não os encontrou. Parou na sacada e ouviu rumores que vinham da piscina. Foi seguindo o barulho e chegou até os cavaleiros: Decidiu ouvir:

Que é isso, Seiya, você nunca foi assim!

Mas é verdade amigos, nunca estive tão preocupado como agora. Foram tantas as lutas, tanto sangue derramado, pensei que isso tivesse acabado. Sei que nunca fui assim Hyoga, mas...

Tenha calma, Seiya. Confie em Luminessa!

A questão não é essa, Shun. Sei da força e do poder de Luminessa, quer dizer, a amostra que tivemos foi impressionante! Mas pensem comigo: quem será o inimigo? Se formos pela lógica, ele será mais forte que todos os outros que já enfrentamos! Tenho certeza de que se lembram bem das lutas difíceis que tivemos.

Você tem razão. Mas a luta com este novo inimigo agora é iminente, não temos mais o que fazer senão lutarmos e acreditarmos que podemos vencer! Precisamos de sua auto-confiança para isso Seiya! Por favor, anime-se!

O Hyoga tem razão, Seiya. Se até mesmo Ikki está se preparando, é sinal de que poderemos vencer! Vamos dar um voto de confiança a Luminessa e lutar com mais força e garra do que a última batalha.

É, você ta certo, Shun. Não vale a pena ficar aqui tentando me consolar. Vamos ter que lutar do mesmo jeito, querendo ou não. O melhor é começar a luta querendo ganha-la.

É assim que se fala, Seiya!

Obrigado, Hyoga!

Estaremos sempre a seu lado, Seiya!

Obrigado, Shun!

Luminessa sorriu. Gostou de conhecer a tão falada união dos cavaleiros de Athena. Sentia-se honrada em poder lutar ao lado deles. E pensou:

Quando treinar com cada um, vou fazer com que esse voto de confiança em mim seja transformado em crença. Morrerei por eles se preciso, a vida deles vale muito mais do que a minha. Vou até lá.

Aproximou-se dos três amigos e não lhes contou que ouviu sua conversa. Lhes passou a ordem de Saori, e seguiu com Shun para a Ilha de Andrômeda depois que todos se despediram de Saori.

Após uma longa viagem para a Ilha de Andrômeda, Shun e Luminessa desceram do navio. June os recebeu e ficou feliz em conhecer a irmã de Saori. Antes de iniciarem os treinamentos, Shun instalou Luminessa e a levou para conhecer a nova Ilha de Andrômeda. Explicou-lhe o porquê de sua destruição e que agora estava reconstruindo uma muito melhor. A descontraída conversa entre eles e June se extendeu e decidiram e decidiram que os treinamentos começariam logo pela manhã. Shun surpreendeu Luminessa, sua frágil aparência a escondia uma enorme força e um poderoso cosmo. Os dias foram passando e as três semanas terminando. No dia seguinte, era fim de tarde, o sol estava querendo se pôr e Shun e Luminessa estavam no ponto mais alto da Ilha, observando o espetáculo:

É uma pena, você já parte amanhã.

É mesmo, Shun. Passou tão rápido não é mesmo?

Espero que tenha gostado. Eu gostei de treinar com você, é realmente impressionante.

Obrigada. Você também me surpreendeu muito, Shun.

Para onde você vai agora?

Sibéria. Treinarei com Hyoga. Espero que seja tão agradável quanto foi aqui.

E será, Hyoga é uma excelente pessoa.

Tenho certeza de que sim... Shun?

Sim?

E June? Não te ocorreu que o que ela sente por você é mais que amizade?

É claro que já, mas com estas lutas incessantes, acho melhor continuarmos como estamos. Se estivéssemos juntos, e caso eu morresse em uma das lutas, ela sofreria bem mais do que se estivéssemos como estamos agora, como amigos.

Eu te entendo, pode acreditar.

E você, vai ficar sozinha até quando?

O amor não foi feito para os dragões desfrutarem, pelo menos não os dragões celestiais como eu.

Os dois riram. "Era a melhor forma de encarar a realidade de meus sentimentos", pensou Luminessa. June interrompeu o riso chamando-os para jantar. Naquele dia Luminessa dormiu cedo, tinha uma longa viagem a fazer logo pela manhã. Quando acordou, arrumou suas coisas, despediu-se dos novos amigos e embarcou, desejando que a luta terminasse bem para que os dois tivessem mais sorte do que ela e pudessem ficar juntos.

Jacó? Jacó! Pelo amor de Deus, olha essa bagunça! Logo Luminessa estará aqui e quero que tudo fique arrumado, entendeu?

Entendi. Desculpa, Hyoga!

Está bem.

Quem é ela mesmo?

Ela é a irmã de Saori, vem aqui para treinar comigo.

Mas mulheres lutam, Hyoga?

Sim, algumas lutam. Mas ela que vem de outro lugar, luta como ninguém.

Ela é bonita?

Jacó!

Mais bonita que a Eiri?

Jacó! Vê se não vai ficar falando isso perto dela, hein?

Por quê? Ta com medo que eu conte pra Eiri, né?

Ora seu...

Era uma tarde típica na casa de Hyoga. Todos os dias eles brincavam animadamente. Hyoga decidiu cuidar de Jacó depois que seu avô morreu. Não podia deixar seu amigo sozinho no mundo, ele bem sabia o quão ruim era estar sozinho.

Olha Hyoga! Quem vem vindo?

É ela. Vamos arrumar essa bagunça!

Como ela chama mesmo?

Luminessa. E olha o que eu te disse, Jacó!

Com licença?

Luminessa! Que bom que chegou! Deve estar com frio, entre! Não repare a bagunça, o nosso amiguinho Jacó aqui não consegue parar quieto!

Oi, Jacó! Muito prazer, meu nome é Luminessa!

Olá! Nossa, você é mesmo bonita! Você conhece a Eiri?

Ah, obrigada! Eiri? Não, por quê?

Porque o Hyoga conhece!

Jacó! O que eu tinha te falado?

Risos para todo o lado. Foi assim o resto do dia na casa de Hyoga e Jacó. Apesar do frio, Luminessa se sentia muito bem e lembrou-se dos tempos que vivia com Kiki e Mu. Sentia saudades. Um tempo depois do jantar, Jacó dormiu e Hyoga e Luminessa puderam conversar:

Ele é tão bonitinho! Ver vocês dois juntos me fez lembrar de meu Mestre Mu e de Kiki.

Jacó é meu grande companheiro. Ele e minha mãe. Sempre que posso levo Jacó até ela e ficamos lá brincando sob a sua supervisão.

Saori me contou sobre ela. Sei que foi difícil para você.

Foi mesmo, acho que agora estou mais conformado. Mas gostaria de lhe perguntar sobre uma pessoa, se é que posso: Shiryu.

Bem que imaginei. Era você o amigo a quem ele confidenciava sobre os sonhos.

Para mim a surpresa também foi grande ao ver você descer as escadas da mansão de Saori. E ser irmã dela, afinal você habitava somente os sonhos dele até então.

É verdade, eu posso imaginar. Por isso que não o culpo por ter pedido Shunrei em casamento. Decidimos há algum tempo que ele ficaria com ela, foi melhor assim.

Entendo.

Aliás, devo lhe agradecer pela a ajuda que prestou a Shiryu. Muito obrigada, Hyoga, por isso é que ele escolheu você para contar sobre nós.

Não tem o que agradecer... Luminessa?

Sim?

Quem acha que vamos enfrentar?

Não sei. Queria poder saber mais. Sei que ele é muito poderoso, mas não sei até onde isso vai. Tenho certeza de que não será nada fácil, mas só dependerá de nós.

Assim espero. Quer mais chocolate quente?

Quero. Obrigada. E você, Hyoga? Vai ficar aqui sozinho com Jacó para sempre?

Como assim?

Quem é a Eiri, que Jacó falou logo que cheguei?

É uma amiga de Seiya.

E então? Vamos, me fale, não me esconda nada!

Se eu tivesse que escolher alguém para passar o resto da vida, seria ela.

E o que está esperando para dizer isso a ela?

Ah, Luminessa, não sei. É que...nunca sabemos quando estaremos em paz.

O que é isso, Hyoga, diga a ela o que sente antes que seja tarde demais! Veja o meu caso. Diga a ela, sejam felizes!

É... talvez você tenha razão. Se tudo acabar bem nesta batalha, pensarei a este respeito. O que acha?

Ótimo! Eu não teria pensado melhor!

Vamos dormir? Amanhã começamos nossos treinamentos. Espero que você não sofra muito com o frio.

Eu também, Hyoga! Vamos dormir.

Mas Luminessa sofreu muito com o frio da gelada Sibéria. As tempestades de neve e o duro treinamento com Hyoga ao menos faziam ela não pensar em Shiryu. O cavaleiro de Cisne mostrou suas técnicas impressionantes a Luminessa e ficou bastante admirado com a força da Imperatriz dos Dragões. Quando encerravam os treinamentos do dia, iam para casa e conversavam animadamente com Jacó. As três semanas passaram como um raio e logo estava Luminessa partindo, deixando mais dois amigos. Ela estava bem, partia para a ensolarada Grécia, onde encontraria sua querida irmã Saori e o animado Seiya. Acenou mais uma vez para Hyoga e Jacó e prometeu revê-los em breve. Desejou poder cumprir a promessa que fez a Jacó, de mostrar a ele o Sol de sua amada China, o berço de seus ancestrais Dragões.

Shiryu? Shiryu? Ah, me desculpe, não vi que você estava meditando.

Não tem problema, o que foi?

Chegou esta carta para você. É da Saori.

Saori? O que ela diz?

É sobre o treinamento. Diz que a irmã dela está saindo da Sibéria, depois disso irá para a Grécia e daqui a três semanas virá para cá.

Então Luminessa virá para cá daqui a três semanas... algum problema, Shunrei?

Não, nenhum. Ainda bem que você me avisou desta vez, assim posso preparar tudo para a vinda dela. É só ela?

Sim.

Vem treinar com você? Sozinha?

Sim, temos que nos preparar para a batalha. Não está preocupada com nada não é, Shunrei?

Claro que não, Shiryu.

Assim espero. Teremos de lutar juntos. Não há outro jeito. Confia em mim, certo?

Não se preocupe, claro que confio.

Ótimo. Nos vemos no fim do dia, Shunrei.

Está bem.

Shunrei estranhou o comportamento de Shiryu.. Enquanto para ele Luminessa parecia mais distante, para ela era diferente. Algo aconteceria em sua estadia nos Cinco Picos e não tinha nada com relação ao seu casamento. Era algo que conseguia ser mais importante que isso. E por mais que Shunrei não quisesse pensar, aquilo lhe torturava. As palavras do Mestre Ancião lhe torturavam.

Saori acabara de se levantar. Não dormiu nada pensando no reencontro com a irmã. Estava ansiosa, queria ver logo Luminessa. Morria de saudades e tinha certeza de que ela também sentiu muito sua falta. Finalmente poderia mostrar a irmã o local em que nasceram, seria emocionante:

Saori! Cadê você? Caramba, não acordou ainda? Daqui a pouco a Luminessa chega e você vai estar dormindo ainda! Acorda preguiçosa!

Ai Seiya, que escândalo! Claro que estou acordada!

Que bom, né? Quando ela chega?

Daqui a pouco.

Mas daqui a pouco quando?

Seiya! Daqui a pouco!

Ê, ta bom! Só tava perguntando... Quer que eu vá busca-la?

Não precisa, vão trazê-la até aqui. E depois, aproveito para mostrar a ela o Santuário.

Ela ainda não veio aqui, não é?

Não, não conhece. Tenho certeza de que está tão ansiosa quanto eu.

Nossa, que legal! Nem vou me oferecer para ir junto, sei que vocês querem fazer isso sozinhas.

Ainda bem que você entendeu, Seiya.

Desde que sua irmã chegou você está mais feliz, alegre...

Obrigada, Seiya.

Bonita... quer dizer, você sempre foi, mas agora... agora está mais... quer dizer, ah! Você entendeu!

Ambos ficaram sem jeito. Saori sempre foi apaixonada por Seiya e algo em seu coração dizia que ele também sentia algo por ela. Mas no fundo ela sabia que ele nunca lhe falaria nada, para Seiya, Athena vem antes de qualquer outra coisa, inclusive dela, Saori. Além do mais, era como Mu havia lhe dito: "O amor de Athena não deve ser dirigido a um único cavaleiro". Ela resolveu relevar o que havia acabado de acontecer:

Seiya, você e suas brincadeiras...

Mas eu não estava brincando, é que...

Três batidas na porta. Saori agradeceu a quem quer que tivesse sido, era melhor que aquela conversa fosse interrompida, e conhecendo Seiya, ela sabia que seria difícil fazer isso. Respirou fundo, abriu a porta. Era um serviçal do Santuário:

Entre!

Senhorita, uma moça quer lhe ver. Disse que se chama...

Luminessa! Por favor, avise-a que já vou encontra-la lá fora.

Sim senhorita. Com licença.

O serviçal se retirou e Saori sorriu. Finalmente Luminessa havia chegado.

Ela chegou, Saori! Vou voltar para meus treinamentos e quando vocês terminarem, mande me chamar. Estou ansioso para conhecer a força de Luminessa!

Pode deixar, eu lhe chamo assim que acabarmos.

Ta bem, então vou indo. Até depois, Saori!

Até, Seiya.

Saori desceu as escadas em direção à irmã. No caminho, voltou a pensar nas palavras de Mu e em seus sentimentos por Seiya. Tantos anos haviam se passado e Saori nunca havia dito nada a ele sobre seu amor. Batalhas de vida e morte e Seiya sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Então Seiya é o seu amor.

Ahn? O quê? Quem está aí?

Quem acha que é? Sou eu, sua irmã Luminessa.

Ah! Minha irmã, que saudades!

As duas se abraçaram. Mas Luminessa tinha "sentido" o amor de Saori por Seiya. Queria saber mais:

Então, como foi de viagem? E com Shun e Hyoga, tudo bem?

A viagem foi um pouco cansativa. Shun e Hyoga estão muito bem. Os treinamentos não podiam ter transcorrido de melhor maneira.

Que bom, minha irmã! Fico aliviada.

Então, não quer conversar?

Do que está falando, Luminessa?

De Seiya e seus sentimentos por ele.

Ora, você deve estar brincando.

Não, não estou... seu amor é tão forte que pude senti-lo. Parece que temos os mesmo problemas em se tratando de amor.

Saori ficou muito surpresa. Não podia acreditar naquilo e pensou:

Eu não estou preparada para dividir isso com alguém. Mas ela dividiu seu amor comigo, seria indelicadeza de minha parte não dividir com ela...

Se você acha melhor não me contar, eu espero até que você esteja preparada. Não se preocupe.

Mas... como é que você leu meus pensamentos?

Não sei, apenas aconteceu. Acho que é porque somos irmãs.

Isso é fantástico...foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo.

Não tenha receio, não é porque eu lhe contei que você tem de me contar.

O que é isso, minha irmã! É claro que quero dividir meus segredos com você. É verdade, eu amo Seiya. Depois de findada esta confusão toda, conversaremos sobre nossos amores.

É claro. Como você preferir, minha irmã.

Obrigada... e então, está gostando do que está vendo?

Sim, seu Santuário é lindo! O que é aquilo? As Doze Casas do Zodíaco!

Sim. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar de conhecê-las. Vamos, vou lhe mostrar todo o Santuário.

E lá foi Saori mostrando tudo o que podia para irmã. Todos aqueles fatos e locais emocionaram ambas. Locais de treinamento, salas, casas dos moradores do Santuário e por último os aposentos de Athena. Apesar de tantas caminhadas, as irmãs estavam felizes, estavam juntas e desta vez Saori pôde não só contar a Luminessa como todas as baralhas aconteceram, pôde mostrá-la onde aconteceram algumas das principais.

Estou impressionada, Saori. A grandiosidade do Cosmo e do coração de seus cavaleiros se equipara ao seu. Apesar de saber o que estava havendo, Mestre Mu não me permitia saber dos detalhes, acho que ele temia que eu saísse correndo para tentar ajuda-los. Ele estava certo. Se eu soubesse que tudo isso tinha acontecido, teria vindo lhes ajudar.

Mas seria antes do tempo, se isso tivesse acontecido, talvez agora estivéssemos perdidos.

Isso é verdade. Tudo tem seu tempo certo, irmã. Nada é por acaso.

Alguém bate insistentemente na porta. Luminessa começa a rir, dirigindo-se a porta para abri-la:

Eu conheço essa batida e só pode ser do meu irmãozinho!

Oi Luminessa! Que saudades! Me dá um abraço!

Eu também estava!

E não sou mais seu "irmãozinho". Já tô grande, né?

Tá bom, ta bom! E como está Jamiel?

Triste sem você e o Mestre Mu. Por isso é que eu passo mais tempo aqui no Santuário do que lá.

Ao menos você não fica sozinho, meu querido. Fico menos preocupada assim. Logo resolveremos o que vai ser feito. Olá, Seiya!

Olá, Luminessa! Como estão meus amigos Shun e Hyoga?

Estão bem! Mandaram abraços para você e Saori.

Ótimo! E então Saori, está mais calma agora que sua irmã chegou? Luminessa, ela nem dormiu essa noite de tão ansiosa que estava pela sua chegada!

É verdade, irmã?

Sim, é verdade! Mas agora você chegou e está tudo bem!

Eu também não consegui dormir direito.

Bom, já que está tudo bem e as duas já mataram as saudades, acho que posso roubar Luminessa um pouquinho, não é Saori?

Pode Seiya, pode sim! Mas voltem para jantar aqui comigo! Kiki, você me faz companhia?

Claro, Saori! Pode deixar que eu faço companhia pra você!

Ótimo, eu e Seiya vamos começar o treinamento. Até mais tarde!

E assim se passaram as três semanas de treinamentos. Luminessa e Seiya treinavam e muito de dia, e a noite iam jantar com Saori e Kiki. Apesar do cansaço, Luminessa sentia-se bem, sua irmã não podia ter tido idéia melhor. Treinar com os cavaleiros estava lhe dando mais confiança para as batalhas que acontecerão. Além disso, tinha o carinho da irmã e a alegria de Seiya e de Kiki. Sentia-se feliz, apesar da preocupação com o inimigo. Passados vinte dias de treinamento, Seiya e Luminessa treinavam a elevação de seus cosmos:

Poxa, você deve estar brincando!A gente ta aqui há pelo menos umas quatro horas fazendo só isso!

Ta bom, Seiya, vamos encerrar por hoje!

Ufa, finalmente!

Sentaram-se em uma pedra e aproveitaram para curtir o pôr-do-sol.

Que lindo! Só não é mais bonito que o da China.

É lindo mesmo! Ah! Por falar nisso, tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar.

Pode falar.

Como é que você tem tanta força? Quer dizer, você é... bom.. é...

Já entendi, uma mulher.

É, quer dizer, não! É só que...

Tudo bem, Seiya, eu entendo.

Não pense que sou preconceituoso. Tive uma mestra, Marin. Mas é que você é diferente, é uma deusa, e que luta.

Para vocês, acostumados com a Mitologia Grega, deve ser realmente muito estranho ver alguém como eu lutando. Mas na Mitologia Chinesa todos lutam, sem exceções. Desde que nasci pela primeira vez, fui treinada para lutar. Por isso, são "tão forte" como você diz.

Entendi... Quer saber de uma coisa engraçada? Sua força é um tanto quanto parecida com a do Shiryu. Aliás, seu estilo também. Até parece que estive treinando com ele esse tempo todo!

Luminessa parou. Desde que tinha chegado ao santuário, não tinha pensado em Shiryu. Sentiu seu coração pular ao ouvir o nome dele. E lembrou-se que no dia seguinte partiria para Rozan. Percebeu que nunca havia sentido tanta saudade dele como naquele momento.

Luminessa? Tudo bem?

Shiryu? Somos parecidos?

São sim, bastante parecidos. Será que é por causa do Mestre Ancião?

Acho que é mais do que isso, Seiya. Além de um dos meus mestres ter sido também o dele, somos protegidos pela mesma constelação. Mas ele com certeza tem mais força física que eu.

Isso é verdade, você tem mais força em seu cosmo. Você é uma deusa, deve ter bem mais força em seu cosmo que nós todos juntos! Como a sua irmã.

Deusa... não gosto de pensar assim. Gosto de pensar que sou só alguém que pode e quer ajuda-los a defender Athena.

Mas você é uma deusa, Luminessa! A Imperatriz dos Dragões. Shiryu nos falou que não existe um ser com mais poder que você em toda a Mitologia Chinesa! Não podemos fugir do que somos.

Nisso você tem toda a razão, Seiya. Mas eu ainda prefiro ser conhecida como Luminessa.

Imperatriz dos Dragões ou Luminessa, não importa! Com você ao nosso lado todos os inimigos sucumbirão! E poderemos proteger Athena e o nosso planeta, não é?

Luminessa olhou no olhos de Seiya e viu o brilho que eles emitiam quando falava em seu poder. Ela não teve coragem de dizer a ele que poderia ser que sua ajuda de nada valeria. Mas ela não quis tirar a confiança do Cavaleiro de Pégaso e lhe respondeu, mesmo com dúvidas:

É claro que sim, claro que sim, Seiya!

Olha só, já se foi o Sol! Saori disse para irmos logo depois do pôr-do-sol. Ela quer ficar mais tempo com você porque amanhã você parte para os Cinco Picos Antigos.

É verdade, vamos Seiya!

Os dois seguiram para os aposentos de Athena. Lá jantaram e riram muito como todas as outras noites. Apesar da descontração, Saori e Luminessa sabiam que a próxima vez que se verem, será a derradeira. Após uma noite de sono tranqüilo, Luminessa se despediu do animado Seiya e de seu irmão Kiki. Antes de partir, pediu a Saori que estivesse em Rozan dali a três semanas, pois seria a data tão esperada da conjunção estelar. Luminessa acreditava que se estivessem todos juntos em Rozan poderiam proteger-se melhor. Despediu-se da irmã e seguiu caminho para Rozan.

No caminho, Luminessa pensava na noite em que teve contato com o inimigo. Lembrou-se da situação e ficou preocupada. Desde aquele dia não teve mais qualquer sonho ou contato. Temia por não ter mais informações:

Droga, achei que a essa altura saberia ao menos quem ele é, quantos são, quem estava ao seu lado. Faltam três semanas para a conjunção e a única coisa que sei é que ele é mais poderoso do que já pude imaginar. São tantas as incertezas que parece que não posso respirar. Não sei se desejo que a tal conjunção chegue logo ou não chegue nunca. Bom, devo me preocupar com o treinamento em Rozan agora. E me preocupar com Shiryu, ou melhor, tentar não me preocupar com ele. Já ouço a cachoeira de Rozan, agora falta muito pouco.

* * *

**Então? O q estão achando? Me falem, hein!**

**beijinhos!**


	5. A Conjunção Estelar

**Capítulo 5 – A Conjunção Estelar**

Mestre? Mestre?

O que quer?

Mestre! Vim lhe dizer que seus _Yaksas_ estão quase prontos.

Já era hora. Agora falta pouco.

Ainda bem que o Mestre já está conseguindo falar.

Um criado falava com seu mestre. Era um palácio, escuro, sombrio. O tal mestre encontrava-se em um salão imenso, coberto de imagens e estátuas que lembravam sua cultura, seu povo. Remetiam a uma época em que o mundo curvava-se diante de seu poder.

Asura?

Sim, Mestre.

Conseguiram mais informações sobre eles?

Só sabemos sobre os cinco cavaleiros de Athena, além da própria, Mestre.

E o tal ser da profecia?

Nada, mestre.

Incompetente! Como acha que poderemos combate-los se não sabemos quem são?

Mas Mestre, assim como nós eles também não sabem nada sobre o Mestre e seus _Yaksas_...

Bem, isso é verdade... saia! Tenho que pensar. Diga aos meus _Yaksas_ que estejam prontos para receber seus Shaktis assim que a conjunção acontecer. Quero que estejam o mais próximo possível deles, os inimigos, quando isso acontecer, entendeu? Quero lhes dar um susto. Será divertido.

Sim, mestre, comunicarei suas ordens a eles agora mesmo. Com licença.

Athena, seus cavaleiros e o tal ser da profecia não perdem por esperar. Ainda tenho três semanas para achá-los e me recuperar...

Shiryu! Shiryu! Tienlung chegou! Shiryu!

Luminessa chegava em Rozan. Apesar de receosa, decidiu fazer de conta que nada aconteceu entre ela e Shiryu. Não falaria nada sobre o acontecido, apenas treinaria. Esperava poder ser capaz de fazer tudo isso.

Olá, Shunrei!

Olá, Tienlung! Como foi de viagem?

Bem, obrigada!

Que bom, seja bem-vinda a Rozan! Shiryu já deve estar vindo. Shiryu!

Deixe-o treinar. Enquanto isso posso lhe ajudar, o que acha?

Claro! Claro que sim, Tienlung!

Por favor, não precisa me chamar assim. Me chame de Luminessa.

Pelo Grande Deus Dragão! Está em seu país de origem, se não a chamarmos de Tienlung aqui, onde mais será?

Está bem, se assim você deseja... vamos, eu lhe ajudo a preparar o almoço.

As duas seguiram para a cozinha. Preparavam o almoço e conversavam sobre os ancestrais de Luminessa. Parecia até que nada aconteceu ou aconteceria. Quando deu a hora, Shiryu saiu de seu treinamento e seguiu para sua casa, para almoçar. Ao chegar:

Shunrei, acho que hoje não me atrasei, não... é

Ah, Shiryu! Não me ouviu te chamar? Tienlung chegou.

Shiryu estava parado na porta. Percebia as duas mulheres de sua vida e não podia acreditar que estavam ali, preparando o almoço e conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seu coração disparou, percebeu então que não tinha pensado em Luminessa desde que ela partiu com Saori e seus amigos. Muito mais que surpreso, Shiryu percebeu que estava com saudades dela. Em contrapartida Luminessa tentava disfarçar o nervosismo e quando olhou para Shiryu, sentiu-se muito melhor do que já havia se sentido nessas semanas de treinamento.

Mil perdões, Shunrei. Não lhe ouvi. Como vai, Luminessa?

Estou bem. Trago-lhe abraços de todos.

Obrigado. E como foram os treinamentos?

Ótimos, as técnicas que aprendi com eles são impressionantes.

Posso imaginar. Todos estavam ansiosos para saber como é que a Imperatriz dos Dragões luta.

Principalmente Seiya. Nem bem cheguei à Grécia e ele já quis começar os treinamentos.

Esse é o Seiya. Não muda nunca! E nós, quando começamos?

Após o almoço, o que acha?

Perfeito.

Ainda bem, pensei que já iriam iniciar os treinamentos sem almoçar! Espero que goste, Tienlung! E você também, Shiryu. Sentem-se!

Após o almoço, Shiryu e Luminessa se despediram de Shunrei e foram para o local que Shiryu costumava treinar quando criança. Treinaram e voltaram assim que o Sol se pôs. No dia seguinte meditaram, treinaram e assim foi a rotina de ambos durante vinte dias. No vigésimo primeiro dia, lá estavam os dois em frente a cachoeira de Rozan preparando-se para meditar:

Nem parece que já se passaram vinte e um dias. Com os outros passou rápido assim?

Passou. Sinal de que estava agradável para todos, não é?

É claro que sim... Luminessa?

Sim?

Não soube de mais nada do inimigo?

Não. Nada de novo. Depois daquele dia não vi mais nada. A única coisa que sinto é a sua proximidade, o que é bastante óbvio, a conjunção é amanhã.

Estranho, nunca lutamos com um inimigo assim, com data para chegar. É angustiante.

Posso te entender, apesar de nunca ter passado por qualquer outra luta senão esta.

Você ficou este tempo todo em Jamiel?

Não, eu também treinava em outros locais, mas adorava ficar lá.

Eu estive em Jamiel uma vez.

É, eu me lembro...

Luminessa engoliu sua última palavra. Não pretendia contar a história de como o conheceu para o próprio, não depois de ter decidido abdicar de seu amor. Seria um sofrimento desnecessário.

Lembra-se? Você estava lá quando fui levar minha armadura e a de Seiya para Mu consertar?

Eu? Não. Quer dizer, me lembro que o Mestre Mu me contou. É isso.

Como foi que você me conheceu então? Eu te conheci através dos sonhos... Por que é que você não me conta?

Ela levantou-se, mas antes que pudesse sair dali Shiryu segurou-a pelo braço, não queria que ela fugisse das perguntas:

Luminessa, passamos estes vinte e um dias fazendo de conta que nada aconteceu. Não é possível que você tenha esquecido. Eu não esqueci. Posso mentir para qualquer um, até pra mim mesmo, mas quando estou perto de você...

Pare, por favor! Esta é mais uma conversa total e completamente desnecessária. Este é o nosso último dia de treinamento, não pretendo desperdiçá-lo com algo que já está resolvido.

Não é porque tomamos uma decisão que o assunto esteja resolvido.

Por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso!

Mas eu quero! Quero entender o que aconteceu.. me conte, por favor.

Não quero falar sobre isso!

Vamos conversar, Luminessa, é só isso que eu te peço. Eu quero entender! Além do mais, você começou com isso.

Para quê? Conversar e entender o quê? Entender que nunca ficaremos juntos? Para que continuar com essa conversa? Shunrei é sua mulher e ponto final.

Mas Luminessa, eu...

Além do mais, assim que esta luta acabar, eu vou embora para meu Império.

O quê? Mas...

Shiryu, Tienlung, eles chegaram!

Era Shunrei avisando que Saori e os cavaleiros haviam chegado. Ambos olhavam em direção à voz de Shunrei e Luminessa se assustou:

Mas é a Shunrei!

Ela não ouviu, não se preocupe.

Vamos recebê-los. Chega desta conversa, sim?

Sim, por enquanto... um dia vamos termina-la.

Luminessa olhou diretamente nos olhos de Shiryu. Tentava entender o porque dele querer saber daquele assunto. Para ela, era sofrer sem necessidade. Foi em direção aos amigos que haviam chegado. Shiryu foi logo atrás dela. Assim que Luminessa os avistou, tratou de esconder sua tristeza atrás de um sorriso. Cumprimentou cada um deles e passou o resto da manhã com sua irmã e Shunrei preparando o almoço. A tarde descansaram e a noite fizeram uma reunião com todos:

Amigos, finalmente o grande dia chegou. Amanhã saberemos quem é o nosso inimigo, pelo menos assim espero.

O que você sabe dele até agora, Luminessa?

Bom, Hyoga, a única coisa que sei é que a partir de momento em que a conjunção se completar, tudo pode acontecer. Ele se libertará de outros dois cosmos que são ligados a ele e que não fazem idéia da maldade que ele carrega em seu peito.

É pouco, mas com as informações que colhemos na Fundação já é alguma coisa.

Que informações, Seiya?

Enquanto você treinava aqui com Shiryu, descobrimos que a tal constelação de Apus tem quatro estrelas e é chamada de "O Pássaro do Paraíso".

Se levarmos em consideração nossas outras batalhas, podemos ao menos supor que enfrentaremos quatro cavaleiros. E desta vez temos você ao nosso lado. Talvez tenhamos alguma vantagem.

É verdade quanto ao padrão, Saori, mas desconhecemos suas forças. É difícil dizer se temos vantagem ou não.

Shiryu tem razão. Mas precisamos acreditar em Luminessa! Ela treinou conosco, tem totais condições de nos ajudar! – disse Shun.

Sabemos disso, ninguém aqui pensa o contrário. Não podemos ficar aqui especulando, devemos nos preparar para amanhã.

Hyoga esta certo. Vamos parar de especular e vamos nos deitar. Amanhã bem cedo começaremos os preparativos para a hora da conjunção, não é irmã?

Claro, Saori. Amanhã bem cedo. Boa noite a todos.

Todos se despediram e foram deitar. Luminessa ficou na sala processando todas as informações novas que tinha ouvido sobre o inimigo. Pensava em quem poderia ser. Quanto antes soubesse, mais armas teria contra ele. Ouviu passos:

Tienlung?

Pelo jeito que me chama, só pode ser você, Shunrei.

Sim, sou eu... não foi deitar? Não seria melhor que estivesse dormindo? Amanhã será um dia importante, não é mesmo?

É, você tem razão, mas ninguém está dormindo. Estão todos pensando no que pode acontecer amanhã.

Eu imaginei, mas não custa lembra-la de que amanhã e um dia importante e você precisa estar descansada.

Claro, Shunrei, claro. Obrigada por sua preocupação.

Tienlung, posso lhe pedir um favor? Se é que não estou sendo muito atrevida...

Claro que pode, vamos diga-me. Terei um imenso prazer em ajuda-la.

Cuide do Shiryu.

Luminessa olhou com estranhamento para Shunrei. Que tipo de conversa era aquela? Chegou a pensar que Shunrei zombava dela:

Como assim?

Cuide dele, por favor.

Na batalha que sucederá? Ora, não se preocupe, Shunrei, cuidarei dele e de todos, farei o que eu puder para...

Não só na batalha... para sempre.

Agora o assunto tinha se tornado sério. Do que Shunrei falava? Por que fazia esse pedido justamente para Luminessa? Tudo era muito estranho:

Mas, Shunrei...

Depois que eu me for, ele vai se sentir muito sozinho, mas se você estiver por perto, ele ficará bem. Muito melhor do que comigo. Por favor, me prometa que cuidará dele por mim! Que o amará e o fará feliz! Por favor!

Shunrei, isso é um absurdo! Assim que essa batalha terminar, ele voltará para você e vocês vão continuar juntos, nem que eu tenha que dar a minha vida para que isso aconteça!

Não faça isso, você é uma pessoa muito importante! Se você se for, todos morrerão! Por favor, apenas me prometa isso, por favor! Prometa-me que cuidará e amará Shiryu! O destino de vocês sempre foi ficarem juntos. Por favor, é a única coisa que lhe peço!

Luminessa não conseguia falar absolutamente nada. Apenas olhava Shunrei e indagava se ela estava em seu juízo perfeito. Sabia que quanto mais ele demorasse a dizer para Shunrei o que ela queria ouvir, mas coisas estranhas ouviria, então:

Já que você insiste tanto, está bem, eu prometo! Mas não sei o por que disso, ele voltará vivo, isso eu posso lhe dizer com toda a certeza, e voltará para você. Você está bem, Shunrei?

Agora estou, Tienlung. Eu lhe agradeço. Vou me deitar. Até amanhã!

Até amanhã, Shunrei.

Toda aquele conversa estranha havia deixado Luminessa pensativa. "Por que ela me fez jurar tal coisa? Deve ser o cansaço e o medo, só pode ter sido isso que deixou Shunrei tão preocupada, a luta nunca esteve tão perto dela, é isso!" Deixou o assunto de lado e foi se deitar.

Ao amanhecer, estavam todos em suas camas acordados, pensando no que estava para acontecer. Foram pouco mais de três meses de preparações, preocupações e poucas respostas. Ninguém estava mais ansiosa que Luminessa. Ela se levantou e foi em direção a cachoeira de Rozan. Precisava pensar, se preparar. Durante o caminho pensava que se não fosse forte o suficiente, se não estivesse preparada o suficiente, colocaria tudo a perder. Sentou-se em uma pedra e começou sua meditação. Em sua mente repassava cada gesto, cada palavra que seu mestre Mu lhe ensinou, lhe ajudou a descobrir. Era chegado o momento, nada poderia sair errado. Na casa, Saori estava preocupada:

Onde está Luminessa?

Está meditando, muito provavelmente. Vi quando ela se levantou e foi em direção á cachoeira. Duvido que alguém aqui esteja mais preocupado que ela.

Tem razão, Shun. Minha irmã esperou por esse momento sua vida toda. Apesar de ter sido treinada para ele por dois cavaleiros de ouro, tenho certeza de que não se sente preparada.

Se nós, que já lutamos tantas vezes não nos sentimos, eu posso imaginar ela.

É verdade, Seiya! Mas todos nós treinamos com ela, sabemos que Luminessa luta de igual para igual com qualquer um de nós! Quando esteve na Sibéria, mostrou-me que vai nos ajudar e muito. Tenho certeza que a vocês também.

O tempo que lutamos se iguala ao tempo de treinamento dela. É claro que ela está nervosa, cabe a nós a tranqüilizarmos e mostrar a ela que confiamos nela. E que ela pode confiar em nós para protege-la e ajuda-la a proteger sua irmã, Athena. Afinal foi para isso que ela nasceu, assim como nós.

Tem razão Shiryu, é isso que faremos! Todos de acordo?

Sim, Seiya!

Luminessa entrou na sala e percebeu que seus companheiros de luta, que tornaram-se seus amigos, olhavam-na como que se quisesse dizer alguma coisa a ela. Olhou nos olhos de cada um deles e sorriu. Seiya se pronunciou por todos:

A partir de agora, somos companheiros de batalha. Gostaríamos muito que você soubesse que mesmo que tenhamos que perder nossas vidas, nós combateremos e venceremos este inimigo, seja ele quem for. Foi assim que sempre lutamos, e é assim que lutaremos, e desta vez, com você ao nosso lado.

Eu lhes agradeço. E apesar de não ter a menor idéia de quem vamos enfrentar, eu lhes prometo que farei de tudo para ajuda-los.

Confiamos em você, Luminessa. – diz Hyoga.

Obrigada, amigos. Bem, daqui a duas horas ocorrerá a conjunção, acho melhor que a partir de agora fiquemos juntos.

Duas horas?Mas...

Calma, Saori. Eu e seus cavaleiros estaremos preparados. Minha sugestão é que estejamos o mais próximo possível da cachoeira. Tenho certeza de que lá estaremos mais seguros.

Mas lá fora? Não é melhor ficarmos aqui dentro? Estaremos mais protegidos!

Não, Shun. Perto da água eu e Luminessa temos mais força. Vocês sabem, a água é o elemento dos Dragões.

Exatamente, eu e Shiryu teremos mais chances. Vamos, cavaleiros?

Sim!

Saori, quero que você e a Shunrei fiquem aqui...

Mas irmã, eu quero estar com vocês.

Pode ser perigoso Saori, Luminessa tem razão.

Mas Hyoga...

Por favor, minha irmã. Qualquer problema eu saberei e eu mesma virei até aqui, eu lhe prometo.

Está bem, tomem cuidado.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Luminessa dirigiram-se para a cachoeira. Saori explica a situação para Shunrei e escondem-se no antigo quarto do Mestre Ancião. A tensão é imensa, ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer.

Duas horas depois...

E agora, Luminessa?

Não sei, Hyoga, temos que esperar.

Esperar, esperar! Estou cansado disso! Por que não aparecem logo, vamos! Nada acontece! Cadê essa tal conjunção estelar?

Relaxe, Seiya! Agora falta pouco. Se desesperar não leva a nada, além do mais nunca estivemos tão preparados para uma luta como para esta.

Shun tem razão, tenha calma, Seiya! Estamos todos aqui juntos!

Não seria melhor estarmos com nossas armaduras?

Talvez seja melhor mesmo, bem lembrado, Shiryu... vocês sentiram isso?

Uma energia imensa, poderosa e sombria invadiu o ambiente e fez com que todos ficassem alertas. Eles se olhavam, atônitos, não sabiam o que fazer. A situação parecia não se estender ao mundo, só afetava àqueles que sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

É a conjunção! Que energia terrível! Acho melhor buscarmos nossas armaduras, vamos cavaleiros!

Esperem, já está diminuindo... e nada aconteceu, Luminessa... talvez devêssemos ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Mas, Shiryu, e Saori e Shunrei?

Elas estão bem, Luminessa.

Está tudo bem, Luminessa! Mas agora que o Shiryu falou, é verdade... acabou. E nada aconteceu. Que estranho, será que nos preocupamos à toa?

Sei lá, Seiya. Essa história é tão estranha... vamos esperar mais alguns minutos e vamos voltar para dentro.

Certo, Hyoga!

Acabou? Que estranho, e nada aconteceu.

Mas o que aconteceu, Saori?

Nada, Shunrei.

E isso não é bom?

É esse o problema, eu não sei.

Onde estão Shiryu e os outros?

Devem estar na cachoeira ainda.

Quer que eu vá chamá-los, Saori?

Não. Vamos nós duas, o que acha?

Claro, vamos chamá-los.

Saori e Shunrei dirigem-se a cachoeira de Rozan. Estavam nervosas, mas ao avistar Seiya e os outros acabaram se acalmando:

Seiya! Estão todos bem? Nada aconteceu.

É, pelo jeito nada aconteceu. Estamos bem, ficamos aqui esse tempo e nada aconteceu. A não ser pela energia estranha que sentimos. Você e Shunrei estão bem?

Sim, nós estamos. Shiryu? Está tão quieto, apreensivo, tudo bem?

Estou bem, Saori. Mas isso tudo não faz muito sentido. Se o poder já foi dado ao inimigo, o que ele espera para atacar? O que ele pretende, afinal?

Talvez seja melhor irmos para a sede da Fundação, lá temos um controle maior do que anda acontecendo pelo mundo. Pode ser que ele já esteja agindo e nós ainda não sabemos. O que acha, Luminessa?

Acho que você está certo, Hyoga. E Shiryu também. O que acham de partirmos imediatamente?

Certo!

Uma energia novamente invadiu o ambiente, só que desta vez eram cosmoenergias, que deixaram todos em estado de alerta:

O que foi isso?

Não sei, Saori. Pegue Shunrei e volte para dentro da casa.

Mas, Seiya...

Agora!

Quatro misteriosos guerreiros cercaram Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Luminessa na base da cachoeira de Rozan. Era estranho, o cosmo negro e maldoso que eles emitiam escondia seus rostos e corpos, pareciam apenas vultos:

Quem são vocês? O que pretendem?

Cale-se! Você deve ser Seiya, o cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Mas, mas o que...

Você fala muito, garoto!

O tal guerreiro avançou em Seiya, assim como os outros, um em cada um dos cavaleiros de Athena. Seiya gritou para Luminessa para que ela fosse para dentro da casa. Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu lutavam com os outros três guerreiros:

Eles são muito rápidos! Quem são vocês?

Cale-se cavaleiro de Cisne! Sabemos que vocês são os únicos que podem atrapalhar os planos de nosso mestre. Vamos elimina-los antes de qualquer coisa, hahaha!

No momento em que se ouviu a risada estrondosa de um dos guerreiros, eles todos sumiram, deixando os cavaleiros de Athena atônitos:

Para onde eles foram?

Seiya, eles podem ter ido para a casa, atrás de Saori e Luminessa.

Essa não, Shiryu! Vamos até elas, agora!

Saori, Saori! Minha irmã! Shunrei!

Luminessa? Está tudo bem com você?

Sim. Ainda bem que estão bem também. Vamos, precisamos sair daqui! Eles podem querer pegá-la. Shunrei? Leve-nos embora daqui, para a aldeia.

Não, Tienlung. Devemos descer o rio. Vamos, eu conheço um atalho.

Tem certeza, Shunrei?

Sim, é mais seguro. E assim não colocamos as vidas dos aldeões em perigo. Vamos!

As três seguiram em direção a cachoeira e desceram o rio pelas suas margens cheias de árvores e plantas, que as impediam de serem vistas. Shunrei ia na frente, Luminessa ia de mãos dadas com a sua irmã, Saori.

Tienlung? Logo ali tem uma espécie de caverna formada pelas rochas, na beira do rio. Acho que ali poderemos estar seguras.

Está bem. Não se preocupem, eu estou aqui para protegê-las.

Ali está.

Saori parecia esperar o pior, mas olhava para Luminessa e se sentia segura. Não fazia nem dois minutos da chegada delas na clareira antes da tal caverna. Respiravam fundo para se acalmar:

Saori, Shunrei. Fiquem calmas, tudo dará certo. Esta clareira é muito grande, não estou certa de sua segurança. Vamos nos esconder na caverna.

Tarde demais, senhoritas.

Luminessa olhou para trás. Eram dois dos misteriosos guerreiros. Pediu que as duas seguissem em direção a caverna. Saori relutou, mas fez o que a irmã lhe pediu. Virou-se para os dois cavaleiros:

Muito bem, quem são vocês e o que querem?

O que acha, espertinha? Mata-las!

E o que os fazem pensar que conseguirão?

Hahahaha! Por que? Quem vai nos impedir? Os tais cavaleiros são lentos e estúpidos demais para nos vencer.

Nossa, estou impressionada! Mas que auto-confiança!

Pela petulância, ela só pode ser Athena, Ahankara.

É, o mestre já tinha nos avisado. Você tem razão, Viveka. Vamos pega-la!

Saori! Shunrei!

Luminessa! Saori!

Droga, onde é que elas estão? Saori! Luminessa!

Luminessa está com elas, acredito que estejam seguras, Seiya.

Mas temos que acha-las! E rápido!

Confie mais em Luminessa, Shiryu!

Eu confio! Mas com quatro cavaleiros contra ela, acham mesmo que elas estarão seguras?

Shiryu tem razão, Hyoga. Vamos atrás delas!

Onde pensam que vão, fracos cavaleiros de Athena?

Eram os outros dois misteriosos guerreiros. Pularam do telhado da casa e cercaram Seiya, Hyoga e Shun. Ficaram todos em posição de ataque e Shiryu teve uma idéia. Olhou para Seiya e ele entendeu tudo. Enquanto os amigos lutavam com os estranhos guerreiros, Shiryu procuraria Saori, Luminessa e Shunrei. Ele tinha um palpite e esperava muito que estivesse certo. Acenou com a cabeça para Seiya e ele disse:

Nem que seja um de nós amigo! Vá, salve-as! Ajude-as! Nós faremos o possível por aqui!

Imbecis, vocês não passam de vermes, cavaleiros de Athena!

Vá Shiryu, vá!

Shiryu virou as costas e começou a correr. Confiava nos amigos. Apesar da preocupação com eles sabia que precisava ajudar Luminessa.

E então, Athena... acha que vai resistiu até quando?

Tenho que reconhecer, vocês até que são espertos. Agora, digam-me, quem é seu mestre? O que ele pretende?

Cale-se! Não falaremos nada!

Os dois guerreiros cercaram Luminessa e passaram a ataca-la. Eram rápidos e atacavam em conjunto. Pareciam querer cansar Luminessa, mas estavam tendo uma certa dificuldade:

Ahankara, até que Athena luta bem, mas acho que devíamos começar com as duas que estão escondidas ali...

Não, eu não deixarei que vocês vão até lá!

Ahankara imobilizou Luminessa enquanto Viveka, o outro guerreiro seguia em direção a Saori e Shunrei. Luminessa se debatia tentando fugir de Ahankara e gritava, pedia a elas que fugissem. Mas o guerreiro não a soltava. Saori pedia para Shunrei que fugissem, mas ela não queria ir. Dizia que precisava estar ali para salvar uma vida. Quando Viveka chegou muito próximo à Saori e Shunrei, Luminessa atingiu Ahankara no estômago e conseguiu se livrar. Partiu para cima de Viveka. Ahankara partiu para segurar novamente Luminessa, que parou. Viveka virou-se para Luminessa, assim como Ahankara que começou a queimar seu cosmo. No momento em que pareceu atacar Luminessa, Shiryu apareceu. Vendo que ambos os guerreiros atacariam Luminessa, Shiryu não teve outra alternativa:

Cólera do Dragão!

Não, não venha aqui, volte para lá e fique com minha irmã!

Risos por parte dos guerreiros. Tinham se unido novamente, eram quatro. O riso parecia vir de cima, da copa das árvores. Ecoavam no ambiente. Shiryu e Luminessa olham para cima, procurando-os:

Hahaha! Seus idiotas! Athena, você vai entender que nosso mestre é muito mais forte que você! Seus cavaleiros não passam de um bando de fracotes! O que você vai fazer agora que o tal ser da profecia foi atingido mortalmente, Athena? E até quando vai conseguir proteger sua irmãzinha? Em breve nos encontraremos novamente...

Sumiram. Não era possível sentir nem mesmo seus cosmos cheios de maldade. Shiryu olha para Luminessa e percebe que ela está com uma certa expressão de dor.

Eles foram embora, Shiryu. Covardes.

Você está bem? Ferida mortalmente? Como você está?

Ele não se referiu a mim, procure por Shunrei, ela saiu do esconderijo e pulou em cima de mim..

Shunrei? Você deve ter se enganado...

Shi.. Shiryu...

Era uma voz fraca, baixa. Era Shunrei. Shiryu correu em direção a voz e encontrou Shunrei quase desmaiada, fraca. Estava com as mãos em seu ventre, em sinal de dor.Shiryu apoiou a cabeça de Shunrei em uma pedra e segurava firmemente suas mãos. Saori saiu do esconderijo viu que a irmã lhe apontou Shunrei e correu em direção a Shiryu:

Shunrei, você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Shiryu, eu... – um gemido de dor interrompe a frase de Shunrei. No mesmo momento, Saori chega e deita Shunrei em seu colo.

Luminessa me disse que você pulou em cima dela, por quê?

Para salvá-la. Eu também fazia parte da profecia, Shiryu... – mostrou o sinal da profecia para Saori e Shiryu - o Mestre Ancião me disse em sonho que eu salvaria o Dragão Celestial que nasceu para proteger Athena: Tienlung. Mas acho que não adiantou, Shiryu...

Shunrei, fique quietinha, precisamos leva-la para um médico. – diz Saori, preocupadíssima com Shunrei.

Pelo Grande Deus Dragão, isto não pode estar acontecendo... como assim, Shunrei? Não adiantou?

Shunrei quis responder mas não conseguia, doía-lhe muito o ferimento que lhe fizeram. Shiryu continuava segurando a mão de Shunrei e lhe acariciava os cabelos, sua preocupação era visível. Enquanto isso, Seiya, Hyoga e Shun chegaram até a clareira sem saber do que estava acontecendo:

Até que enfim achamos eles! Todos foram embora mesmo, Seiya!

É Hyoga, seus cosmos já deixaram Rozan, não consigo mais senti-los há alguns minutos.

Isso foi muito estranho... Estão todos bem? Saori? Luminessa? Shunrei?

Saori virou-se para olhar para Shun que a chamava, e os cavaleiros viram Shunrei no colo dela. Quando estavam para correr em sua direção, ouviram um lamento de dor que veio de alguém que estava logo atrás deles:

Essa não...

Luminessa!

Seiya só teve tempo de aparar a queda de Luminessa. Saori, ao ouvir a voz de Luminessa, resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo e deixou Shunrei nos braços de Shiryu. Foi até a irmã:

Ela desmaiou!

Mas o que houve aqui? Minha irmã!

Saori segurava as mãos de Luminessa e ela não reagia. Hyoga e Seiya olhavam para Luminessa e não entendiam nada. Shun foi até Shiryu para saber o que tinha acontecido, talvez assim pudessem entender o que estava havendo:

Shiryu, mas o que aconteceu aqui?

Não sei, Shun. Foi tudo muito rápido, eu...eu não sei. Talvez Luminessa saiba. Pergunte a ela por nós.

Mas... eu não posso.

Por quê não, Shun?

Porque ela esta desmaiada nos braços de Seiya e Saori. Eles estão tentando acorda-la, mas não conseguem.

O que?

Shiryu ficou aflito, temia por Shunrei e por Luminessa. Tentava pensar em uma solução mas a confusão em sua mente era tamanha que não conseguia organizar nada, até que:

Shiryu... o Cólera do Dragão... o Cólera...

O que tem, Shunrei? O que tem o Cólera do Dragão?

Você...atingiu ela, você atingiu...ela...

Não, é impossível! Eu nunca acertaria ela! Fique quietinha, nós...

Foi... foi uma... armadilha...

Armadilha?

Shiryu repassou o que tinha acontecido em sua mente e entendeu: Shunrei tinha razão, havia uma grande possibilidade dele ter acertado Luminessa. Ficou desesperado, não sabia o que fazer. Então ouviu-se o grito de Saori:

O coração dela não está batendo! E ela não está respirando!

Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer. Pediu para que Shun segurasse Shunrei e passou a andar em direção à Luminessa e voltava para Shunrei, estava confuso. A dor que ele sentia naquele momento era terrível: ele estava perdendo as duas mulheres de sua vida.

Shiryu.. Shi… ryu...

Não fale muito Shunrei, não gaste sua energia... – pedia Shun à Shunrei.

Diga a ele, Shun... ela tem que ter a tatuagem... a pata direita, a pata direita.. do Dragão...

Shun olhou para Shiryu que não estava entendendo nada. Hyoga havia acabado de chegar ao lado de Shun:

Não se desgaste, Shunrei. Nós vamos resolver este problema. – dizia Shiryu, desesperado.

Você acertou.. o coração... dela... Shiryu...

Shiryu, talvez a Shunrei tenha razão. Foi como aconteceu com você e Seiya na Guerra Galáctica!

O quê? Do que está falando, Hyoga?

É verdade, foi como naquele dia em que Seiya golpeou seu coração! Talvez se procedermos como naquele dia, você possa salvar Luminessa! - diz Hyoga.

Mas será que...

Você tem que golpear o lado contrário do coração, Shiryu! A Pata direito do Dragão. Hyoga, fique com Shunrei, eu vou até lá preparar Luminessa! Com certeza ela também possui uma tatuagem do Dragão. Shiryu, quando eu lhe chamar esteja preparado, temos que agir rapidamente.

Chegando lá, Shun contou aos outros o que deveria ser feito. Automaticamente tiraram a blusa de cima de Luminessa e constataram: ela também tinha um tatuagem nas costas, um Dragão Negro e um Dragão Branco, que protegiam o símbolo do Yin-Yang. Assim como a tatuagem de Shiryu na Guerra Galáctica, também estava sumindo. Enquanto isso, Shiryu pressionava o ferimento de Shunrei que não parava de sangrar. Não havia muito o que se fazer, e ele sabia disso:

Shunrei, por que você fez isso? Por que tinha de sacrificar sua vida? Podia ter salvado Luminessa sem correr tanto risco.

Salve-a e... fique... com ela...

Não! Você vai ficar bem! Você vai ficar bem!

Não vou... ficar bem... você sabe... disso...

Você não vai morrer! Vou golpear o coração de Luminessa e vamos levar vocês duas ao médico da aldeia, ele vai nos ajudar!

Shiryu!

Era Shun. Estavam todos preocupados, tal situação era algo que ninguém esperava. Seiya e Saori foram até Shiryu:

Salve a minha irmã, Shiryu. Eu e Seiya vamos levar Shunrei para a aldeia. Vamos tentar salva-las.

Está bem. Cuidem dela para mim. Eu logo estarei com você, Shunrei.

Shiryu... eu quero que você seja feliz com Tienlung... eu a salvei porque ela os ajudará a salvar Athena...e porque você não suportaria a vida sem ela agora que sabe que ela é real... você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em minha vida...

Pare, Shunrei! Você não vai morrer e nós vamos ficar juntos! Você precisa ir para a aldeia logo!

Espere... eu pedi a ela que cuidasse de você... por mim... ela jurou. Ficarei feliz em ver vocês dois juntos... não descansarei se assim não o for... eu te amo, Shiryu...

Não me deixe, por favor.

Shiryu beijou Shunrei. Tinha esperanças de que ela sobrevivesse, apesar de ter consciência da gravidade de seus ferimentos. Seiya e Saori levavam Shunrei para a aldeia enquanto Shiryu corria em direção à Luminessa. Hyoga levou Shiryu até Luminessa, que era sustentada por Shun da mesma forma que Shiryu na Guerra Galáctica. Hyoga viu que a tatuagem sumia das costas da Imperatriz e avisou Shiryu, que passou seus dedos pelas costas de Luminessa e falou no ouvido dela:

Minha Imperatriz, me perdoe. Foi por querer te proteger tanto que ataquei sem perceber que você estava muito próxima. Eu também quero lhe salvar. Viva, por favor! Se você se for, eu não conseguirei suportar. Eu... eu nunca deixei de te amar, Luminessa...

Afastou-se guiado por Hyoga. Tomou a distância necessária e golpeou a pata direita do Dragão Branco de Luminessa. O impacto do golpe lançou ela e Shun para dentro d'água. Hyoga correu para tirá-los de lá. Shun se levantou, antes que ele chegasse, com Luminessa nos braços. Olhou para Shiryu e deu a noticia:

Está batendo... o coração dela voltou a bater, Shiryu! Ela está viva!

Só após ouvir a resposta de Shun é que Shiryu correu em direção a Seiya e Saori. Não tinham ido muito longe e estavam parados. Shiryu correu desesperado e ao chegar:

Ela perguntou se você tinha salvado Luminessa, nós respondemos que sim e..ela se foi...

Shiryu ficou em silêncio. Tomou Shunrei em seus braços, ajoelhou-se e chorou. Apertava-a contra seu peito, chorava e muito. Era uma cena muito triste, mais uma vez um inocente morria nas mãos de alguém que buscava poder e nada mais do que isso, e desta vez era Shunrei. Seiya e Saori o deixaram sozinho, para que ele pudesse chorar. Foram em direção a Shun e Hyoga que molhavam o rosto de Luminessa para acordá-la. Deram a notícia e todos ficaram muito abalados. Só o rio quebrava o silêncio daquele momento. Luminessa começou a acordar e quando abriu seus olhos, viu que estava nos braços da irmã e de Shun:

Saori? Shun? O que houve?

Você está bem, minha irmã?

Acho que sim, o que aconteceu?

Você esteve muito perto da morte. Seu coração parou de bater. – disse Shun.

Acho que estou lembrando... e Shunrei? Onde ela está, preciso vê-la!

Luminessa se levantou e se não fosse amparada por Hyoga e Seiya teria caído.

Calma, você acabou de voltar a vida! Precisa de descanso! – alertou Hyoga.

Eu quero vê-la, onde ela está?

Todos se olharam, temiam a reação de Luminessa. Hyoga apontou em direção a Shunrei e Shiryu. Luminessa se virou com o auxílio de Seiya para poder ver. E quando olhou naquele direção viu Shiryu de joelhos com Shunrei em seus braços. Sentiu-se culpada. Queria ver Shiryu, e tentar ajuda-lo com o que fosse possível.

Seiya, me leve até eles, por favor.

Tem certeza, minha irmã?

Sim.

É claro que levo, pode deixar.

A cada passo que Seiya e Luminessa davam, a tristeza e som do choro de Shiryu aumentavam. Luminessa pediu a Seiya que a deixasse a alguns passos de Shiryu. Queria ir sozinha. No pequeníssimo caminho que percorria com dificuldade, ela ouviu o que Shiryu dizia em um volume muito baixo a Shunrei:

Você perdeu a vida para salva-la, muito mais por mim do que pela profecia...você acertou, eu não conseguiria viver sem ela, mas não sei se vou conseguir viver sem você, eu também te amo. Se não fosse você ela estaria morta, assim como eu na Guerra Galáctica. Como pude ser tão imprudente, como pude...

Shiryu?

Luminessa... Graças ao Grande Deus Dragão que você está bem.

Não. Graças a você e a Shunrei. Eu sinto muito, Shiryu. Por favor, me perdoe.

Não foi culpa sua, Luminessa. Ela fez o que tinha que fazer e cumpriu sua missão. Não se puna, por favor.

O que posso fazer por vocês?

Você acabou de voltar a vida, não precisa...

Deixe-me ajudar, por favor...

Mas você mal pode ficar em pé, Luminessa.

Por favor... por favor.

Está bem. Me deixe aqui com ela mais um pouco. Leve os nossos amigos para casa e peça que um deles desça até a aldeia, procure por Lyn e diga a ela para vir aqui me ajudar, ela é amiga de Shunrei. E depois que você fizer isso, por favor, descanse.

Está bem, eu o farei.

Luminessa pegou a mão esquerda de Shunrei para lhe agradecer e lhe dar adeus. Depois de alguns segundos é que percebeu: tinha a marca da profecia.

Mas é a marca da profecia...

É, Luminessa. Ela também fazia parte da profecia.

Ela sentiu-se muito culpada, achava que não havia necessidade de Shunrei ter perdido a vida. Foi inevitável, as lágrimas desciam pelo seu belo rosto, que transparecia seu cansaço. Olhou uma última vez para Shunrei e foi fazer o que Shiryu havia lhe pedido. Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Levantou e andou com dificuldade até os outros amigos. Reuniu todos, explicou o que Shiryu havia lhe pedido. Apoiou-se na irmã e em Seiya, levou todos para casa de Shiryu enquanto Shun e Hyoga desceram na aldeia para chamar a amiga de Shunrei. Estavam todos abatidos, uma grande amiga tinha morrido.

Luminessa estava deitada. Apesar do cansaço e das dores, era a tristeza pela morte de Shunrei que mais transparecia em seu rosto, agora abatido.Seiya e Saori estavam sentados a seu lado, também tristes e abatidos. Para quebrar o silêncio e tentar melhorar o ânimo de todos, Luminessa começou a conversar sobre os acontecimentos:

Shiryu está se sentindo culpado. Acha que foi imprudente. Mas a culpa não foi dele, os guerreiros perceberam a confusão. O tal Ahankara, que era o que Shiryu golpearia, pulou bem na hora do golpe, chegou a se apoiar em mim para não recebe-lo. Eu tentei empurrar Shunrei para não receber o golpe também, mas acabei me desequilibrando e expus meu coração. E o tal Viveka, o guerreiro que estava atrás de mim, acertou o golpe que era destinado a mim em Shunrei. Depois disso os dois sumiram. Que covardes! Atacam pelas costas.

Apesar da covardia daqueles guerreiros, tudo o que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade e infelizmente uma grande amiga se foi.

É verdade, Seiya. Uma fatalidade horrível.

Quando estávamos nas árvores eu quis fugir pela floresta mas ela quis ficar, disse que precisava ficar ali pois ia salvar alguém. Instantes depois ela pulou e... aconteceu o que aconteceu. – explicou Saori.

Ela sabia? Será a profecia, Luminessa? – pergunta Seiya.

Sim, era a profecia. Ela tinha a marca em seu pulso esquerdo. Maldita profecia! Ela não precisava ter morrido. Por que isso foi acontecer!

Porque era assim que tinha de ser, Luminessa.

Shiryu?

Ele chegava com uma expressão muito triste e parecia estar só de passagem:

Vamos fazer o seu funeral. Já conversei com algumas pessoas da aldeia que fica abaixo da montanha e eles vão me ajudar, conheciam Shunrei. Daqui há algumas horas eu venho buscá-los.

Shiryu se retirou. Todos sabiam que precisavam agir. Decidiram que partiriam para o Santuário logo após o funeral de Shunrei, deixariam Shiryu ficar um pouco mais em Rozan, ele precisava. Enquanto isso colheriam dados sobre o inimigo. Ele não atacaria agora. Teve a sua primeira vitória e certamente usaria toda a noite para comemorar a tristeza de Athena e seus cavaleiros. Ao menos tinham uma vantagem: o inimigo pensa que Luminessa é quem estava morta e que ela era Athena.


	6. Onde Está Athena?

**Capítulo 6 – Onde Está Athena?**

Mestre, mestre! Ah, aí esta o senhor!

Asura! Pelo jeito me traz boas notícias.

Sim mestre, tudo saiu como o combinado!

Ótimo! Assim eles saberão que não tem chances. Eles podem até lutar, mas já sabem que estão fadados ao insucesso!

Seus _Yaksas_ foram esplêndidos, mestre. Além de assustarem os fracos e estúpidos cavaleiros de Athena, além da própria, descobriram o tal ser da profecia.

Fantástico, isso é fantástico, Asura! Quem era o imprestável!

Era uma imprestável, Mestre.

Uma mulher?

Sim, Mestre.

Hahaha! Uma mulher? Hahaha! Tragam-na aqui, agora! Quero vê-la!

Err.. traze-la aqui, Mestre?

Sim, tragam-na aqui agora! Quero vê-la.

Mas, mas...

Chega! Se não a trouxerem aqui agora você será punido e pagará esta insolência com a vida!

Mestre, é que os _Yaksas_... eles a mataram.

Imbecis! Será que eu tenho que pensar em tudo? Deviam tê-la deixado viva! A vitória seria muito mais apreciada! Eu poderia ter utilizado o ser da profecia como _Avatar_ de minha esposa... mas vocês são patéticos, não conseguem pensar em nada! E quem trouxeram para Avatar?

Err... ninguém, Mestre.

O quê?

Perdoe-nos, Mestre!

Saia daqui! Diga aos incompetentes dos _Yaksas_ que se me desobedecerem de novo, morrerão! E agora, quem será o Avatar? Quem?

Mestre...e se...

Diga logo antes que lhe mate!

E se raptássemos a irmã de Athena? Ela seria um ótimo _Avatar_. E lhe daria uma certa vantagem psicológica sobre Athena e seus cavaleiros, Mestre.

O homem que Asura chamava de Mestre parou. Parecia pensar na idéia, tentava moldar suas estratégias com este novo plano. Asura esperava a resolução de seu mestre com ansiedade e medo.

A irmã de Athena? É... é isso mesmo, Asura! Diga aos _Yaksas_ que a tragam para mim. E viva!

Sim, Mestre. Mandarei que voltem para a China agora mesmo e...

Imbecil! Acha mesmo que eles estarão lá? A esta altura voltaram para a Grécia. Eles acham que Athena estará protegida lá, Athena e sua irmã, hahahaha! Agora vá! Diga-lhes que ataquem amanhã a noite, já que hoje não será mais possível. E diga-lhes que se falharem novamente sofrerão a minha ira, e isto também vale para você, Asura!

Claro, Mestre, não falharemos.

Saia! Preciso pensar.

Sim, Mestre. Com licença...

Asura foi avisar aos _Yaksas_ das novas ordens do mestre. E enquanto isso, o tal Mestre pensava:

-Será ainda mais prazeroso. Usar a irmã de Athena para _Avatar_ de Parvati. Dominarei o mundo ao lado da irmã de sua maior denfesora, hahaha! Nada pode sair errado, esperei muitos séculos para poder agir. Nem mesmo o ser da profecia pôde me impedir, já que aqueles imbecis a mataram. Os cavaleiros de Athena podem ter derrotado muitos deuses mas eu sou mais forte, tenho mais poder e logo eu os eliminarei. Me transformarei no único Deus adorado neste planeta, o senhor de tudo, hahaha!

O Sol estava se pondo, todos olhavam para a cruz que trazia o nome de Shunrei. O funeral já tinha sido realizado. Todos ficaram ao lado de Shiryu e fizeram orações pela alma de Shunrei, desejando que ela estivesse bem onde quer que estivesse. Shiryu estava abatido, triste, ajoelhado em frente a cruz. Depois de um longo período de silêncio, Saori colocou as suas mãos nos ombros de Shiryu e lhe disse:

Shiryu ... sabemos que o momento é triste, mas temos que voltar para o Santuário.

É amigo, precisamos descobrir tudo o que podemos sobre os tais guerreiros e no Santuário, Athena estará mais segura. Nós sentimos muito, também gostávamos muito de Shunrei, meu amigo.

Obrigado, Seiya. Vá, leve Athena. Eu estarei lá em dois dias. Só preciso ficar aqui um pouco mais e colocar as idéias em ordem.

É claro, Shiryu. Nós estaremos lhe esperando.

Shiryu permaneceu imóvel. Todos passaram a se retirar, estavam muito tristes, desolados, especialmente Luminessa. Não conseguia tirar a imagem do momento em que Shunrei foi atingida pelo golpe de Viveka. Sentia-se culpada, chorava. Quis ir embora mas sentiu que alguém lhe segurou a mão.

Espere...

Ela olhou, era Shiryu. Abaixou-se para ouvir o que ele tinha a falar:

Fique aqui, comigo. Não quero ficar sozinho, por favor.

Claro, Shiryu. Vou pedir para que eles me esperem um pouco, depois partiremos e...

Fique aqui comigo esses dois dias, depois vamos para o Santuário. Por favor.

Luminessa olhou para sua irmã e os amigos que iam em direção a casa. Olhou novamente para Shiryu que segurou sua mão:

Por favor, Luminessa. Eu prometo que cuidarei de você, afinal a culpa foi toda minha.

Não diga isso... eu já volto.

Ela chamou a irmã, foi em direção ao grupo e disse:

Vou ficar, ele me pediu, Saori. Além do mais, quero ajuda-lo.

Mas você está ferida, precisa de um médico!

Eu sei, mas estou bem melhor agora. Meu Dragão Branco já começou a me curar. E eu não posso deixa-lo aqui sozinho! Ele cuidará de mim, não se preocupe.

Tem certeza?

Tenho, irmã.

Então fique, ajude-o a superar a tristeza. Você sabe que precisamos dele. É horrível dizer algo assim em um momento como esse mas é verdade.

Cuide do nosso amigo pra gente, e nós cuidaremos de sua irmã, Luminessa.

É um ótimo acordo, Seiya. Está feito. Boa viagem, amigos!

Nos vemos em dois dias. Cuidem-se!

Luminessa se despediu e voltou para perto de Shiryu. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

Eles já foram?

Já. E me deixaram responsável por cuidar de você.

Ainda bem, acho que sozinho eu não conseguirei, a tristeza será pior. Além do mais, quero cuidar de você.

Eu é que estou aqui para te ajudar, está bem?

Ela sorriu para ele, queria poder tirar a dor que ele sentia com as mãos, para que ele parasse de sofrer. Levantou-se, pegou-lhe as mãos e levou-o para a casa do Mestre Ancião. Foram o caminho todo em silêncio e de mãos dadas. Ao chegar lá:

Pronto, chegamos.

Luminessa, eu queria conversar com você, quero me desculpar e...

Que tal deixarmos esta conversa para amanhã? Eu estou tão cansada, e você também. Vamos tentar descansar um pouco, está bem? Prometo que conversaremos assim que acordarmos.

Você tem razão, seu coração parou hoje. Amanhã conversaremos. Tenha um bom descanso, Imperatriz.

Ele virou-se para a janela. Luminessa olhava-o, queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas sabia que não podia.

Prometa-me que se você precisar vai me chamar, por favor.

Eu prometo, Luminessa.

Está bem.

Fique em meu quarto. Eu estarei no quarto de meu velho mestre. Se você precisar, me chame.

Shiryu respondeu as perguntas de Luminessa sem se mover. Luminessa seguiu para o quarto. Não havia mais nada a fazer.

No dia seguinte, já no Santuário, Seiya, Hyoga e Shun conversam sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior na ante-sala dos aposentos de Athena:

Ahankara, Viveka e... como são os nomes que você disse, Hyoga?

Niraya e Avidya. Foram eles que nos atacaram enquanto Saori, Luminessa e Shunrei estavam sendo atacadas pelos outros dois.

Eles eram muito rápidos, pareciam ser fortes. Mas não foram até lá para batalhar. Pareciam querer investigar, descobrir quem éramos. Foi tudo muito estranho. – diz Shun.

Talvez quisessem nos dar um susto. E aproveitaram para nos investigar, como você disse. – comenta Hyoga.

Quem são eles? Por que agiram desta forma? Droga, se eu estivesse com minha armadura de Pégaso, se vocês estivessem com suas armaduras, isso não teria acontecido, Shunrei não teria morrido!

Acalmem-se meus cavaleiros! Nós temos um trunfo, uma carta escondida na manga. - Era Saori que acabava de sair de seu quarto.

Está falando sério, Athena?

Sim, Hyoga! Antes de irem embora, os tais guerreiros acharam que tinham matado o ser da profecia, ou seja, minha irmã.

Mas isso é uma vantagem imensa! Quer dizer que eles acham que mataram Luminessa ao invés de Shunrei? – pergunta Shun.

Eles nem mesmo sabem o nome dela! Sabem que sou irmã dela, mas acreditam que eu sou irmã de Athena. Entenderam?

Isso nos deixa muito mais tranqüilos! E nos dá mais tempo para descobrir quem são!

Eu sei, Seiya. Mas e se eles voltarem a Rozan? Se quiserem atacar Athena?

Que é isso, Hyoga, eles sabem que traríamos Athena pra cá e...

Seiya parou. Percebeu o erro que tinham cometido. Os guerreiros podiam voltar a Rozan ou vir para o Santuário. Se caso optassem pela primeira possibilidade, encontrariam Shiryu e Luminessa sozinhos, ambos debilitados.

Hyoga, Shun! Nós temos que voltar para pegar Shiryu e Luminessa. Se os guerreiros voltarem para Rozan, eles não serão páreos para os tais guerreiros, estão muito debilitados!

Mas e Saori? – pergunta Hyoga.

Eu fico com você, Saori! Seiya e Hyoga voltam para Rozan e trazem os dois. Eu duvido muito que os guerreiros venham ao Santuário. E se vierem, serão derrotados.

Ótimo. Vamos, Seiya?

Tomem cuidado! E olhem Shiryu e Luminessa por mim!

Sim, Saori. E, Shun... Cuide de Saori por mim e pelo Hyoga.

Certo, amigos!

Seiya e Hyoga partiram imediatamente. Temiam ter cometido um erro crasso, corriam como nunca para o helicóptero que tinha como destino, mais uma vez, Rozan. Saori e Shun observavam a partida dos dois:

Vão chegar a Rozan no fim da noite. Espero que nada aconteça, que voltem bem e em segurança!

Fique tranqüila, Saori! Tudo vai dar certo! Tem que dar...

Luminessa acordou. Espreguiçou-se, levantou da cama. Só ao olhar pela janela, percebeu que já estava quase terminando a tarde.

Pelo grande Deus Dragão! Dormi quase um dia inteiro! Ao menos estou me sentindo melhor... mas por onde anda Shiryu, precisamos voltar para junto de nossos amigos! Será que ele está bem?

Foi atrás de Shiryu. Procurou-o em todos os lugares possíveis e não o encontrou. Começou a ficar preocupada. Já fazia algum tempo que procurava Shiryu e ele não estava em lugar algum. Até que teve uma idéia: a pedra do Mestre Ancião. E lá estava ele. Olhava para a queda d'água da cachoeira. Estava distante, pensativo. Aproximou-se:

Shiryu?

Luminessa... enfim acordou. Como se sente?

Melhor, as dores estão quase cessando. Por que não me acordou antes? Acabou ficando sozinho o dia todo.

Não se preocupe com isso, você precisava descansar, seu coração parou. Além do mais não havia necessidade, está tudo andando como se nada tivesse acontecido... por favor, sente-se. Acha que agora podemos conversar?

Luminessa sentou-se ao lado de Shiryu. Sabia que a conversa que teriam seria longa e dolorosa:

Acha mesmo que é necessário falarmos já sobre o que aconteceu ontem?

Acho. Assim partiremos para o Santuário sem dúvidas, sem arestas a serem aparadas.

Entendo. Se você deseja assim... por favor, prossiga.

Eu quero lhe dizer que... eu sinto muito por tê-la golpeado. Fui imprudente, agi sem pensar. Devia ter me controlado, mas quando senti que aquele guerreiro iria ataca-la, perdi a cabeça. Eu podia ter matado você, me perdoe, por favor me diga que me perdoa.

Eu já tinha lhe dito antes, a culpa não foi sua. O que você não sabe é que ele pulou para se desviar do golpe, chegou a se apoiar em mim para faze-lo. Eles são muito rápidos, nos pegaram de surpresa. Foi uma fatalidade, tivemos o azar do golpe pegar em meu coração. E além do mais estou viva e bem, não há porque ficar se martirizando por isso. Mas se o meu perdão é tão importante para você: eu te perdôo, Shiryu.

Não esperava que eles nos achassem aqui em Rozan. Como puderam?

Também não sei. Mas a culpa foi minha. Se tivéssemos ido para o Santuário...

... Shunrei se foi, teria ido de qualquer forma, aqui ou no Santuário. Não foi culpa sua, era a profecia. Ela a salvou para que você nos ajude a salvar Athena e o mundo. Foi ela quem me lembrou que eu deveria golpear a pata direita do seu Dragão Branco, exatamente como Seiya fez comigo na Guerra Galáctica. Foi por causa dela que consegui salvar seu coração, salvar você. Por causa dela, agora seu coração bate. Ela cumpriu sua missão.

É, acho que você tem razão, Shiryu. Ela cumpriu a missão para qual foi destinada, e eu a agradeço do fundo de minha alma.

Que inimigo terrível. Não importa o quanto treinemos, o inimigo sempre nos surpreende, sempre é mais poderoso que o anterior.

Eles são fortes, são rápidos... e além disso conseguiam se ocultar... estivemos cara a cara e mesmo assim não pude vê-los. Que poder é esse, quem é o inimigo?

Não sei, Luminessa, tudo foi muito rápido e estranho. E é por isso que eu gostaria de pedir que você não lutasse, mas sem você ao nosso lado não resistiremos. Pensei bem e acredito que depois de todas essas lutas, não vai ser agora que perderemos. Vamos lutar com toda a esperança e força de sempre.

É claro que sim. Essa é a nossa vida, nascemos para defender esse mundo, protegê-lo. Nossa missão é auxiliar Athena na busca da paz do planeta. Esse é nosso destino.

Espero que ela esteja a salvo.

Eu também, Shiryu, eu também. Precisamos ir para o Santuário, ajudar nossos amigos. Partimos amanhã, certo?

Sim, logo cedo partiremos.

Luminessa ia se levantar quando:

Já vai? Mas nossa conversa ainda não acabou.

Achei que já tivéssemos a encerrado, me desculpe. O que mais quer saber?

Você podia aproveitar e me responder as perguntas que lhe fiz no último dia do nosso treinamento. Como partiremos só amanhã de manhã, temos muito tempo ainda. Duvido que você esteja com sono, assim como eu.

Eu pensei que você já tivesse entendido que eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Sim, claro que entendi. Mas eu ainda continuo querendo saber, Luminessa. O que a impede de me contar? Não acha que eu tenho o direito de saber?

Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Shiryu. Além do mais, como eu disse antes, se eu continuar viva depois desta luta eu vou embora, portanto a conversa torna-se inútil.

Luminessa levantou-se, estava irritada com aquele assunto. Olhava Shiryu e pensava: "Falar disso agora? Não tenho cabeça! Preciso de um tempo, temos de nos concentrar para a grande luta que virá!". Já Shiryu não demonstrava qualquer reação à irritação de Luminessa. Continuava em frente à cachoeira de Rozan com sua serenidade de sempre:

Mas ainda com esta história de ir embora? Você pode tentar fugir desta conversa, Luminessa, mas no fundo você sabe que temos de terminá-la. Sua impaciência de nada adianta, eu não vou desistir.

Fugir? Não estou fugindo, estou tentando lhe mostrar que esta conversa de nada adiantará, portanto não há necessidade de falarmos sobre isso!

Está bem, já que você não quer começar falando, começo eu, quem sabe assim você se anima. – diz Shiryu ignorando as últimas palavras de Luminessa, que por sua vez, decidiu apenas ouvir.

Faça o que você quiser, porque eu pretendo ficar calada.

Tudo bem, eu não me importo, desde que você me ouça... eu achei que depois de todo esse tempo eu tivesse esquecido você. Mas desde que a conheci pessoalmente percebi que a única coisa que fiz foi ocultar o amor que sinto por você, em respeito a Shunrei. Eu nunca deixei de te amar, Luminessa. Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi em meus sonhos. Decidi ficar com Shunrei porque depois da morte do Mestre Ancião ela ficaria aqui, sozinha. Além do mais eu sabia que ela me amava. Eu tinha muito a agradecer Shunrei e também a amava muito, mas eu sabia que a melhor forma de fazê-lo era me casando com ela. Eu nunca deixei de acreditar que um dia nos conheceríamos, eu sempre soube que você era real. Eu sei lhe disse que tinha medo de que eu estivesse apaixonado por um sonho, mas só disse isso para que, se você ficasse magoada com alguém, que fosse comigo e não com Shunrei. Ela não teve culpa da minha decisão.

Luminessa virou o rosto. Fez um esforço descomunal para não chorar com as palavras de Shiryu, o que não adiantou muito, as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Mas continuou firme em sua decisão. Respirou fundo, virou-se para ele novamente e disse:

Agora isso não importa mais. Eu tenho de partir e eu o farei.

Eu vou achá-la. Se estivermos vivos após esta batalha e você for para seu império, como você disse, eu vou achá-la. Nem que leve minha vida toda.

Mas... por quê? Por que insiste tanto?

Porque é assim que tem de ser. Você sabe que eu a amo e eu sei que você me ama. Shunrei também sabia disso e pediu para que eu ficasse com você. E é exatamente o que eu vou fazer, por ela e por mim. Você pode tentar negar, mentir, fugir... eu sei que você só está se esquivando de mim por estar se sentindo culpada pela morte de Shunrei. É claro que ambos precisamos de tempo, mas nós sabemos que nosso destino é ficarmos juntos.

Luminessa estava paralisada. Não conseguia conceber a calma com que Shiryu falava tais palavras. Seu coração pulava de alegria mas para ela ainda era difícil, ela não tinha certeza de que conseguiria cumprir o que prometera à Shunrei, Shiryu tinha acertado, ela se sentia culpada. Para ela era quase como se tivesse premeditado a morte de Shunrei. Não sabia se conseguiria conviver com isso ou se superaria algum dia. De qualquer forma, queria que aquela conversa terminasse ali de uma vez por todas.

Você fala como se eu não tivesse vontade própria, Shiryu!

Não minta para si mesma, nós dois sabemos qual é a sua vontade, Vossa Alteza...

Shiryu aproximou-se dela, segurou suas mãos. Shiryu encostou sua testa na de Luminessa, que sentiu seu coração disparar e fechou seus olhos. Passaram-se apenas segundos, mas para os dois pareciam dias ou até semanas, até que:

... mas eu e você sabemos que Shunrei merece respeito e, como eu disse antes, ambos precisamos de tempo para superar nossas tristezas. Depois da batalha será a sua vez de me contar tudo. Nem pense em morrer, mesmo porque não vou deixar isso acontecer. Você tem uma promessa a cumprir, assim como eu. Ou você já se esqueceu do que prometeu à ela?

Agora que você já terminou eu posso sair daqui. Com licença!

Esqueceu, Luminessa?

Não, eu não esqueci, Shiryu!

E saiu furiosa, mas só por fora. Por dentro estava feliz afinal, o homem que ela ama e esperou sua vida toda, também a ama e fará qualquer coisa para a ter junto dele. Sua preocupação neste momento era com a batalha. Para que pudesse ter tranqüilidade para pensar sobre ela e Shiryu, precisariam sair vitoriosos da batalha que sucederá, e vivos.

Shiryu? Luminessa? Cadê vocês?

Amigos? Ah! Estão aí! Estão aqui, Seiya!

Mas o que vocês fazem aqui, Hyoga?

Olá, Luminessa! Olá Shiryu! Estão bem? Nada de anormal aconteceu por aqui?

Não, Hyoga, eu e Shiryu estamos bem. Aliás estávamos dizendo que iríamos para o Santuário amanhã bem cedo.

O que houve? Por que voltaram, Seiya?

Calma, Shiryu. Me ocorreu uma péssima idéia e eu e o Hyoga viemos aqui buscar vocês. Nada aconteceu, felizmente.

Do que está falando, Seiya?

Ontem, na confusão, eles acharam que tinham matado o ser da profecia, certo Luminessa?

É, é isso mesmo, Seiya.

Além disso te chamaram de Athena, não é?

Sim, Hyoga, mas o que tem isso a ver com o fato de vocês estarem aqui?

Bom, o Seiya pensou que se eles estiverem atrás de Athena voltariam para cá e vocês dois estão debilitados.

E deixaram Saori lá?

Calma, Luminessa, Saori está dentro do Santuário e existem muitos cavaleiros e guardas lá, além do mais Shun está com ela.

E o nosso maior trunfo é que eles pensam que Saori é irmã de Athena. O que eles iriam querem com a irmã de Athena? E como Hyoga disse, deixamos Shun com ela. Não se preocupem.

Por isso vieram para cá, para nos proteger. Talvez vocês tenham razão, apesar de Luminessa estar bem, o coração dela parou ontem e eu sozinho não conseguiria combater os quatro, se é que não viriam ainda mais guerreiros. Então é melhor irmos para dentro. Vamos?

Todos seguiram para a casa de Shiryu e Luminessa não conseguia entender o porquê estava tão receosa. Apesar de o que Hyoga e Seiya haviam lhes dito ser uma verdade com grandes possibilidades de acerto, algo lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar. Sua preocupação, de fato, não era em vão.

No santuário Saori estava deitada em seu quarto enquanto Shun estava na ante-sala. Ambos desejavam que Seiya e Hyoga tivessem chegado a tempo de proteger Luminessa e Shiryu, ou melhor, que não precisassem fazer nada ao chegar lá. Mas o que ninguém imaginava é que quem estava em perigo era Saori. Quatro vultos invadiram o Santuário tranqüilamente. Enquanto o faziam, ouvia-se de fundo uma espécie de oração, onde quem a ouvia caia em um sono profundo. Assim, todos os sentinelas, uma a um foram vencidos sem nenhum esforço. Os quatro vultos, os mesmos que estiveram em Rozan e provocaram a morte de Shunrei, avançavam sem qualquer tipo de esforço. Seu destino: o topo do Santuário, o quarto de Athena. Passaram pelas doze casas do zodíaco tranqüilamente, os cavaleiros de ouro não estavam mais lá. Passaram por todas e quando avistaram a sala do Grande Mestre:

É ali. Só pode ser ali. Vejam, a estátua de Athena, como Asura nos disse, Viveka.

Lá o mantra que nosso mestre evoca não funcionará. Temos de atrair os vigias para as escadarias. E aí sim poderemos pegar a tal irmã. O que não entendo é porque não pegar Athena. Eu a faria em pedaços!

Ela luta muito bem, Viveka. Acho que não seria assim tão fácil. Por isso devemos levar a irmã dela e eu mesmo o farei ou não me chamo Avidya.

Vocês falam demais. Chega de perder tempo! Vamos!

Enquanto os quatro avançavam, o tal mantra continuava a ressoar pelo Santuário. Como previsto, eles atraíram os guardas da sala do Mestre para as escadarias e eles caíram no sono, sem ao menos saberem quem eram os invasores e em quantos estavam. Cercaram o alvo principal e pegaram Shun de surpresa. Atacaram-no pelas costas e ele não pôde reagir. Caiu quase desmaiado com o golpe de Avidya. Enquanto isso, Ahankara entrou no quarto de Athena e constatou que ela dormia. Sussurrou:

É a irmã de Athena. Vamos pegá-la, Niraya.

Espero que esta tal irmã de Athena seja o _Avatar_ adequado.

Saori abriu os olhos, viu os inimigos e tentou gritar, mas era tarde. Um deles a pegou nos braços e tampou sua boca. Por mais que ela se debatesse não conseguia se livrar. Com o objetivo alcançado, todos tomaram o caminho de volta:

Logo ela dormirá, assim que chegarmos as escadarias o mantra fará efeito sobre ela.

Você tem razão, Niraya. Mas onde encontra-se Athena? Podíamos pega-la também e...

Chega, Viveka! Nossa missão é levar a irmã de Athena e só!

Ora, cala-se Ahankara!

Chega, eu já disse! Eu ainda sou o chefe de vocês e digo para irmos embora agora!

Tomaram o caminho de volta, e antes que Saori caísse no sono, conseguiu se esquivar das mãos de Niraya e gritou na esperança de que alguém a escutasse:

Socorro!

Idiota! Todos estão dormindo, agora duma você também.

E Saori caiu no sono.

Luminessa estava calada tomando seu chá enquanto os três amigos conversavam. Planejavam voltar pela manhã para o Santuário, nem mesmo desconfiavam do que estava acontecendo com Saori e Shun. Luminessa parecia incomodada, levantou-se, olhava pela janela, dava alguns passos, e quando fez a volta para sentar-se, derrubou sua xícara de chá:

Shun!

O que foi, Luminessa? – disse Shiryu indo em direção a ela.

Vocês não ouviram?

Do que está falando?

Shun! Shun caiu, foi atingido! Tenho certeza disso, Hyoga!

Shun? Do que vocês está falando, Luminessa, eles estão no Santuário, estão protegidos por muitos sentinelas e cavaleiros. Você está cansada, é só isso.

Não, Seiya, eu tenho certeza do que ouvi!

Todos se olhavam. Os três cavaleiros achavam impossível mas Luminessa estava tão transtornada que não poderia ser um delírio de sua parte:

Nós temos de ir, temos de ir agora!

Calma, Luminessa! Shun está bem e...

Hyoga não conseguiu completar a frase. Desta vez todos ouviram e não era Shun. Era Saori pedindo por socorro. Logo depois do grito, sua cosmoenergia havia sumido.

Mas era a voz de Saori!

E pedia socorro, Seiya! – disse Hyoga preocupado.

Mas o que está acontecendo? Será possível que entraram no Santuário?

Minha irmã...

Temos de partir agora! Saori corre perigo. Não consigo nem ao menos sentir o cosmo dela!Vamos pegar nossas armaduras, Luminessa, Hyoga e Shiryu, acordem os pilotos, temos de ir agora para o Santuário!

Era muito cedo, o Sol ainda estava nascendo quando Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Luminessa chegaram ao Santuário. Correram em direção aos aposentos de Athena assim que o helicóptero pousou. Subiram as imensas escadarias apressadamente e quando abriram a porta encontraram Shun deitado, ferido, exatamente como Luminessa havia dito. Aproximaram-se de Shun, não quiseram acorda-lo. Olhavam em volta, tudo parecia normal. Hyoga tinha ido até o quarto de Saori, voltou com a notícia:

Athena realmente sumiu. Você estava certa, Luminessa.

Mas o que aconteceu aqui, amigos?

Não sabemos, Seiya. Ninguém sabe explicar, o único que talvez possa é Shun.

Tem razão, Shiryu. Talvez devêssemos acorda-lo. Quanto mais esperarmos, mais Saori corre risco de morte.

Neste momento as portas da sala se abriram. Todos olharam em direção a ela, mas a luz do Sol impedia-os de distinguir quem era:

Finalmente chegaram.

Mas é o ...

Ikki!

Sim, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu. Como estão?

Ikki fechou a porta e foi possível enxergar seu rosto. Parecia estranho ele estar ali naquele momento, mas Ikki era assim, surgia e sumia nos piores momentos.

Luminessa... como está? Como deve se lembrar sou Ikki de Fênix.

É claro que me lembro. Como vai, Ikki?

Então finalmente a Imperatriz dos Dragões está entre nós. Pensei que você fosse só uma lenda.

Mas Ikki, como é que você sabe? Já sei, Shun deve ter lhe contado.

Não, Seiya. Infelizmente quando cheguei aqui Shun já estava desacordado. Sei de Luminessa porque Saori mandou me informar na Ilha Cânon, queria que eu soubesse de toda a história como vocês.

Vamos para o quarto de minha irmã. Vamos deixar Shun descansar enquanto conversamos.

Finalmente chegaram. Trouxeram o que o Mestre lhes pediu?

Sim, Asura. Aqui está ela. Estava nos aposentos de Athena, como você havia nos dito.

Ótimo Ahankara, ótimo! Agora deixe-me vê-la.

Ahankara deixou Saori no chão. Asura olhou para seu rosto e pelas suas feições, tudo estava dando certo.

Perfeito! O Mestre vai ficar contentíssimo!

Assim espero.

E Athena, onde estava?

Não a encontramos. No quarto só estava esta aí.

Bem, isso não importa. Agora volte para junto dos _Yaksas_ e diga a eles que fiquem preparados para os Cavaleiros e para Athena, não se sabe quando eles aparecerão e...

Espere, Asura.

Sim?

Não precisamos nos preparar para eles. Estes cavaleiros de Athena não nos trazem qualquer preocupação. Os idiotas não ofereceram resistência alguma ao mantra de nosso Mestre e o garoto que deixaram tomando conta de irmã de Athena nem sequer percebeu nossa presença. Duvido que eles descubram quem somos!

Não os subestime, Ahankara! Eles derrotaram muitos antes de nós, subestima-los é um erro gravíssimo!

Mas os outros são uns idiotas! Nunca poderão ser comparados ao nosso mestre! Esses cavaleiros são inofensivos, ainda mais agora sem a tal, a da profecia!

Tem alguma coisa errada nisso... o tal ser da profecia nasceu exclusivamente para nos combater, como pôde morrer tão facilmente?

Do que está falando, Asura? Está duvidando de minha palavra?

Não interrompa meus pensamentos!

Ora, seu...

O Mestre me chama! Vá agora, faça o que eu lhe disse! É uma ordem do Mestre! Encontre os outros _Yaksas_ e fiquem alertas, agora!

Ahankara saiu resmungando e Asura continuou pensativo. Olhou para Saori, pegou-a no colo com dificuldade e foi em direção a porte que levava à seu Mestre. No caminho, pensava:

Espero que eu esteja errado, que a tal mulher da profecia esteja morta mesmo. Do contrário, vamos nos arrepender e pagar com nossas vidas. Estou velho, mas não quero morrer nas mãos dela. Os Dragões são terríveis contra seus inimigos.

No quarto de Athena, Ikki e os outros discutiam a respeito do que havia acontecido. Luminessa observava a tudo em um silêncio profundo:

Então o que aconteceu, Ikki? – perguntou Seiya.

Eu vim procura-los e quando pus os pés no Santuário uma espécie de oração fez com que todos dormissem, eu e todos os outros que estavam no Santuário. Quando acordei, subi para cá direto e vi Shun caído, desmaiado e Saori havia sumido.

E depois?

Depois vasculhamos o Santuário atrás de Saori e não a encontramos em lugar algum.

Mas é só isso? Precisamos de mais informações!

Eu sinto muito Seiya, mas isso é tudo o que sei.

Mas como vamos salva-la se não sabemos quem a pegou, para onde ela foi? Me digam!

Calma, Seiya!

Não, Hyoga! Se não tivéssemos ido para Rozan isso não teria acontecido!

É claro que teria! Shun foi atingido pelas costas, você e Hyoga também seria.

E o que é que você sabe sobre nós? Nada! Chegou agora e acha que pode nos dizer o que fazer? Sua irmã some e você fica aí, quieta e ainda nos impede de tentar salvá-la!

Seiya estava furioso, olhava Luminessa com tamanha raiva que chegou a assustar os amigos. Luminessa, querendo por um fim a discussão, levantou-se e o encarou também:

Controle-se, Seiya! Acha que é me ofendendo que vai resolver alguma coisa? Esse seu descontrole só nos atrapalha! Além do mais nada é perfeito, alguém viu ou ouviu alguma coisa!

Você tem razão, Luminessa. Me desculpe, é que toda essa situação está me deixando maluco.

Luminessa tem razão, amigos!

Todos olharam em direção a porta, de onde vinha a voz. Era Shun, parecia bem apesar do aspecto cansado:

Shun, meu irmão!

Eu sem quem foi! E ouvi alguma coisa que eles falaram.

Sente-se aqui ao meu lado, irmão!

Shun sentou-se ao lado de Ikki e todos aguardavam ansiosos para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Não pude sentir suas energias. Eles me golpearam a nuca e eu caí, praticamente desmaiado. Vi que eram os mesmos quatro que estavam em Rozan, e só ouvi o que um deles disse: "Espero que esta tal irmã de Athena seja o _Avatar_ adequado". Depois disso, desmaiei mesmo.

Eles realmente acham que Saori é irmã de Athena.

É Hyoga, então Luminessa, para eles é Athena. Você estava certa, Luminessa. Luminessa?

Ahn? Sim, Shiryu.

O que houve?

Luminessa estava muito longe dali, pensativa. Parecia tentar lembrar de alguma coisa:

O Mestre Mu me fez estudar todas as mitologias possíveis, assim eu saberia quem seria o inimigo que enfrentaríamos. Aprendi sobre todos os deuses, todas as línguas, os mitos, suas peculiaridades, tudo.

E a profecia, não diz nada a este respeito?

Não, Ikki. A profecia só fala de um inimigo poderoso, e que há muito tempo havia lutado uma única vez contra a deusa Athena e contra a Imperatriz dos Dragões. Esta seria a "sua vingança".

Mu foi bastante sábio, fez com que você soubesse a respeito de todas as mitologias para que pudesse saber quem é o inimigo no menor deslize dele.

Exatamente, Hyoga. E se querem saber, ele estava correto.

Luminessa ficou em silêncio. Todos olhavam atônitos para ela, tentando entender, até que:

Diga logo, Luminessa! Assim nos matará de curiosidade!

Calma, Seiya! Ela já sabe... e se não sabe, tenho certeza de que é só uma questão de tempo para saber.

Agradeço a confiança, Shun. E, de fato, acho que já sei por onde começar. Pela mitologia Hindu.

Por um momento todos ficaram em silêncio olhando para Luminessa, que se dirigia a janela do quarto de Saori, que tinha uma visão privilegiada do Santuário. Mas os cavaleiros queriam saber mais:

Mitologia Hindu? Você tem certeza?

Tenho, Hyoga. "_Avatar_" é uma palavra em sânscrito, que significa algo como "novo corpo" ou "reencarnação". Nenhuma outra mitologia usa esta palavra para definir este termo.

Mitologia Hindu? Não sabemos nada a respeito dela!

Ou melhor, o que sabemos provém de Shaka, Seiya. – diz Shiryu.

Mas a única coisa da qual temos certeza é que Shaka era a reencarnação de Buda, não é Ikki? Será que tem a ver com Shaka ou Buda?

Não, Shun. Não tem nada a ver com eles. Se eles quisessem um _Avatar_ para Buda não pegariam uma mulher. E mais do que isso, Buda não compactuaria com isso, pegar o corpo de alguém e dominar a Terra para proveito próprio.

Tanto é verdade o que Luminessa disse que Buda escolheu reencarnar e ser um Cavaleiro de Athena.

Exatamente, Shiryu. Buda sempre quis a paz, como bem sabemos.

Mas então quem é?

A aflição era perceptível nas feições de todos. Sabiam que quanto mais demorassem para chegar a conclusão certa, mais Saori corria perigo.

A mitologia hindu é regida pela _Trimurti_, a Trindade Divina: Brahma, o Criador; Vishnu, o Conservador; e finalmente... Ikki, você nos disse que ouviu uma espécie de oração e que logo depois caiu no sono, certo?

Sim, mas o que...

Shun? Eram os mesmos quatro guerreiros misteriosos que foram a Rozan, certo?

É, é isso mesmo, Luminessa!

Apus é uma constelação com quatro estrelas, como havíamos conversado anteriormente. Já prevíamos, no mínimo, quatro inimigos. Seu nome significa "Ave do Paraíso", ave esta que foi dada de presente a um Deus por seus seguidores. Mas é claro, agora tudo faz sentido!

Mas e daí, Luminessa, quem é o inimigo? A tal _Trimurti_?

Não, Seiya. Brahma e Vishnu não têm intenções de dominar o mundo, aliás, Buda foi um dos avatares de Vishnu. Eles são felizes por possuir os seguidores que têm. Claro querem mais, mas eles têm de vir por vontade própria. É assim que funciona o hinduísmo e todas as outras religiões, seitas e cultos que se prezam.

Então?

Então, Shiryu, o deus que vamos enfrentar só pode ser o mesmo deus que ganhou Apus de seus seguidores e depois a colocou junto às estrelas: é Shiva, o Destruidor. A tal oração que Ikki ouviu era um Mantra; só Shiva domina este tipo de Mantra. Os quatro guerreiros misteriosos servem à ele. Ele quer Saori, ou melhor, o corpo de Saori para trazer alguma deusa de volta à Terra. Nosso inimigo é Shiva, o Deus Hindu da Destruição.

Era incrível! Eram tantas as informações que os cavaleiros estavam confusos. Seiya andava de um lado para outro, Hyoga, de cabeça baixa, sentou-se e começou a repassar tudo. Shun e Ikki se olhavam, perdidos. Shiryu, que estava sentado de pernas e braços cruzados, fechou os olhos numa expressão de dúvida. Luminessa continuava de pé, olhando para todos. Se por um lado estava preocupada com Saori, por outro estava mais aliviada, ao menos já sabia quem era o inimigo.

O que faremos agora, amigos? – pergunta Shun.

Eu ainda preciso juntar muitas peças deste quebra-cabeças, e vou precisar da ajuda de todos. Mas tem uma coisa que já podemos fazer: Temos de ir ao encontro do inimigo para resgatar Athena e destruir Shiva e seus guerreiros.

Sim, mas onde vamos encontra-los?

Ora, não lhe parece óbvio, Seiya? Vamos para a Índia. – disse Hyoga.

Mas a Índia é um dos países mais populosos do mundo! Como vamos encontra-los?

Não se preocupe com isso, Shiryu. Eles nos encontrarão, disso eu tenho certeza. No caminho acabamos de montar o quebra-cabeças de informações com Luminessa. E então, o que acham?

É isso, Ikki! Vamos para a Índia, amigos! É hora do show! – disse Seiya.


	7. Conhecendo o Inimigo

Capítulo 07 – Conhecendo o Inimigo 

Saori acordou. Estava deitada em uma cama extremamente espaçosa, coberta por véus que deixavam transparecer um salão enorme, cheio de estátuas, tapetes multicoloridos e uma leve fumaça que estava impregnando o ambiente com um odor de especiarias. Olhou para si mesma e percebeu que haviam lhe trocado as roupas. Era um traje diferente, parecia ter sido feito para uma rainha da antiguidade. Queria fugir dali e quando foi descer da cama, antes mesmo de abrir os véus, ouviu uma voz:

Onde vai, Ama?

Quem é você?

Sou sua serva, minha Ama.

Serva? Onde estou?

No Param-Dhama, digo, Templo de seu futuro esposo, minha Ama!

Esposo? Do que está falando? Diga-me, por favor!

Eu... eu não posso, minha Ama.

Por quê não? Se sou sua Ama deveria me obedecer, não é?

Ouve-se o som de aplausos, que saudavam as palavras de Saori. Ela virou-se para ver de quem eram, mas os véus ocultavam a identidade daquele que parecia ser o senhor daquele lugar. Olhava mas não conseguia ver seu rosto.

Impressionante! Você é muito viva, irmã de Athena. Não se preocupe, logo suas dúvidas deixarão de existir.

Quem é você? O que quer comigo?

Hahaha! Calma, não precisa ficar alterada... Adhikari?

Sim, meu Amo!

Pode se retirar. Preciso conversar com sua Ama.

Sim!

A tal serva abriu os véus que cobriam a cama que Saori estava antes de se retirar. Saori pôde ver quem era aquele homem de voz imponente. Tinha pele acinzentada, olhos escuros extremamente marcantes e levemente puxados, cabelos ondulados longos de cor castanha que estavam parcialmente presos por uma fivela bastante incomum em uma espécie de coque no alto de sua cabeça, estatura alta e um corpo atlético. Vestia uma túnica amarela e, de um dos ombros, lhe caía um manto de um vermelho muito vivo. Um outro manto laranja cobria sua cintura em uma espécie de cinto. Estava com os pés desnudos e usava muitos colares, braçadeiras e pulseiras de contas e também em formato de serpentes de ouro, além dos brincos: imensas argolas adornadas de ouro. Trazia desenhado em sua testa um símbolo do qual ela não sabia identificar. Era inegavelmente um deus hindu, tinha todas as características de um indiano, dono de uma beleza magnética, exótica e sensual. Mas Saori sabia: mais do que belos atributos, aquele homem possuía muito poder. Uma cosmoenergia fantástica, imensa, que cobria e preenchia todo o salão em que estavam. Para ela, não restavam mais dúvidas: aquele era o inimigo e era poderosíssimo.

E então, está bem acomodada? Vejo que o traje lhe caiu muito bem.

Onde estou? Quem é você?

Tenha calma, minha bela... você está em meu Param-Dhama e eu sou seu futuro esposo. Como se chama, irmã de Athena?

Eu perguntei primeiro.

Hahaha! Você é esperta... e eu gosto disso.

Você ainda não me respondeu.

Nomes... vocês seres humanos sempre incapazes de distinguir alguém por sua energia... sempre querem nomes, como se um nome fizesse diferença nas horas verdadeiramente cruciais. Mas já que desejas... sou o terceiro elemento da _Trimurti_, a Trindade Divina da Mitologia Hindu. Sou o Deus da Destruição, meu nome é Shiva.

Saori tinha razão, ele é o inimigo. Pensou em seus cavaleiros e em sua irmã. Queria poder arranjar um jeito de contar-lhes quem era o inimigo, mas estava receosa. Ele podia descobrir que ela era Athena e lhe fazer algo terrível. Pensou em tentar se comunicar com sua irmã através de seu cosmo, mas antes que o fizesse:

Ah, minha bela. Por favor, não se dê ao trabalho de tentar se comunicar com alguém. Como vê, este Param-Dhama foi construído com minha energia e tudo aqui possui meu cosmo. Nenhuma outra energia consegue se impor aqui dentro. Sinceramente não acredito que você ofereça perigo, mas você é irmã de Athena, nunca se sabe, não é mesmo?

Então devemos estar na Índia, estou certa, Shiva?

Exatamente.

Acha mesmo que a minha irmã não vai saber onde estamos?

Não me importo nem um pouco com a sua irmã, ela não é e nunca foi nada para mim. No momento estou me importando com você. Ainda não sei seu nome, minha bela.

Você mesmo disse que nomes de nada valem. Então, não há necessidade de você saber meu nome.

Shiva chegou muito próximo à Saori. Sorriu, segurou seu rosto com violência e disse:

Espertinha.. você é muito espertinha. Mas eu lhe pergunto, minha bela: de que vai lhe adiantar tanta esperteza depois que eu mandar sua alma para o Mundo dos Mortos!

Ele jogou Saori violentamente na cama. Levantou-se e foi sentar em seu trono. Olhava Saori com raiva mas parecia realmente não ter idéia de quem ela era.

Mundo dos mortos?

Sim! Logo você será a minha esposa. Sentará aqui ao meu lado e se divertirá assistindo a morte de Athena e seus cavaleiros insignificantes. Governará este estúpido mundo ao meu lado e terá tudo o que desejar. Será minha, só minha.

E o que lhe faz pensar que eu concordarei com isso?

Hahaha! Não preciso de seu aval, preciso de seu corpo, você é apenas um avatar.

Para quê?

Para trazer minha esposa de volta, Parvati.

Mas isso é um absurdo!

Absurdo? Absurdo foi eu ter permanecido preso por séculos sem poder fazer nada! Eu passei milhares de anos esperando este dia chegar. Estive preso à Brahma e Vishnu sem poder me opor às suas decisões. Tudo culpa de Athena e daquele maldito Dragão Negro.

Do que está falando, Shiva? O que é que minha irmã e este tal Dragão Negro lhe fizeram?

Vou lhe contar, logo você não existirá mais, não fará diferença alguma. Depois de um tempo, onde eu só desenvolvia as tarefas que Brahma me ordenava, os estúpidos seres humanos clamavam por uma maior liberdade. Muitos deuses foram a favor, inclusive sua querida irmã. Junto com alguns, fui contra, mas de nada adiantou. Eu perdi tudo o que tinha, até mesmo minha imortalidade, assim como todos os outros. Jurei que iria voltar e acabar com os malditos humanos, que me fizeram perder tudo! Brahma e Vishnu foram mais rápidos e com um mantra nos uniu. Mas eu já havia deixado tudo preparado para minha volta. Todo mantra perde a validade e eu esperei por isso. Quando o dia chegou, me livrei do mantra da _Trimurti_ e acordei meus _Yaksas_, que estavam repousando em minha constelação, Apus. E mandei que fossem atrás do maldito ser da profecia ridícula que o Dragão Negro deixou. E eles o encontraram e o mataram, hahaha! O maldito Dragão Negro da China achou que podia me matar, hahaha! Mandou uma mulher, que morreu salvando Athena, hahaha, uma mulher para me matar, hahaha! Um erro fatal, tanto trabalho para nada, hahaha!

Enquanto Shiva ria, Saori pensava em sua irmã e na tal Parvati que tomaria seu corpo. Eram tantas as informações que Saori estava confusa. Queria que sua irmã e seus amigos, seus cavaleiros, estivesse ali para que juntos chegassem a uma conclusão.

Ora minha bela, não fique tão preocupada. Logo você vai se tornar a grande deusa Parvati, futura senhora deste mundo! Reinará no lugar de sua irmã, a maldita Athena!

E já que ela é a grande deusa Parvati, porque precisa de meu corpo? Por que não vem com o dela?

Shiva levantou de seu trono e se aproximou de Saori. Ela tentou fugir mas ele sentou-se bem a seu lado e lhe segurou o braço. Olhava profundamente em seus olhos e ela podia sentir o forte ódio que ele imprimia em seu poderoso cosmo:

Porque o maldito Dragão Negro da China a matou... maldito!

Assustada com o grito de Shiva, Saori pensava consigo: "É o pai de Tienlung, o pai de Luminessa!". Ele largou o braço de Saori e sentou-se na beirada da cama, de costas para ela:

Ele descobriu meu plano de retornar assim que o mantra deixasse de ter validade. Foi atrás de mim para me matar e Parvati tentou impedi-lo. Foi assassinada por aquele desgraçado! Havíamos perdido a imortalidade e o corpo divino de Parvati, que não podia sofrer qualquer injúria assim como todos os outros deuses, se foi. Eu o matei, ele e a sua maldita mulher, o Dragão Branco. Ele me jurou, em seu leito de morte que enviaria alguém para me matar quando chegasse a hora. Mas como você bem sabe, eu a matei primeiro. É por isso que preciso de seu corpo, para trazer minha Parvati em sua forma mais poderosa, e para provar para Athena que nada que ela fizer vai adiantar, é inevitável.

Ora Shiva, Athena e seus cavaleiros já venceram muitos deuses que se atreveram a importunar este mundo antes de você.

Ora, cale-se, irmã de Athena! Este é só um lamento de desespero de sua parte! Não se submeta a tal situação ridícula.

Não, não é! Você logo verá que foi só mais um que tentou dominar este planeta e acabar com os humanos, mas como todos os outros, fracassou!

Já disse pra se calar, chega! Não quero que Parvati chegue em um corpo cansado por proferir palavras inúteis. Você é só um Avatar e deve se limitar a ficar em silêncio!

Sua ruína será essa sua auto-confiança excessiva!

Sua beleza se equipara a sua insolência! Você ainda tem resquícios do mantra do sono. Vou coloca-la para dormir.

Não, não permitirei!

Você já dormiu uma vez, posso fazer você dormir de novo.

Nunca! Pare com isso, Shiva!

Durma!

Os cinco cavaleiros de Athena e sua irmã dirigiam-se à Índia em um jato da Fundação. Finalmente poderiam enfrentar o inimigo, mas o inimigo tinha uma vantagem: Athena, o que preocupava a todos, principalmente Luminessa. Os seus novos amigos já a estimavam e a respeitavam, tanto que, ao perceber sua preocupação, falavam da armadura da Imperatriz para distraí-la. Mas ela olhava para as nuvens, estava longe dali. Shiryu não estava junto dos outros, mas dedicava toda a sua atenção à Luminessa.

Não é, Luminessa? Luminessa?

O quê? Me desculpe, Seiya, mas o que disse?

Estamos falando sobre sua armadura. O Ikki ainda não tinha a visto.

Bom, na verdade nem nós, Seiya. Vimos apenas a urna.

Não se preocupe, Shun, assim que chegarmos na Índia vocês vão vê-la. Na verdade nem eu a vi ainda.

Não fique tão preocupada, Luminessa! Nós confiamos em você! Vamos lutar até o fim, salvaremos Athena e acabaremos com os planos de Shiva sejam eles quais forem.

O Hyoga tem razão. Vamos fazer de tudo para vencer. E com Vossa Alteza ao nosso lado, vamos conseguir.

Obrigada, Seiya. E a você também, Hyoga. Não precisam ficar tão apreensivos comigo, não estou tão preocupada assim. Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo voto de confiança, prometo que farei o possível para corresponder.

É claro que sim! – finaliza Ikki.

Todos se levantaram e deixaram Luminessa sozinha. Ela estava de cabeça baixa e todo tempo estava sendo vigiado por Shiryu. Ele foi em direção à ela:

Está muito preocupada, sim. Pode mentir para eles mas não para mim. Eu até imagino o porquê. Você nasceu para esta luta, se perder, perde tudo. Sua irmã, sua dignidade, a confiança que seus ancestrais e mestres lhe depositaram. Tem medo de nos decepcionar, ou pior, você tem medo de que nós cinco morramos. Você se sentiria culpada, da mesma forma que se sente com relação à morte de Shunrei. Você vai para esta luta certa de que vai morrer para salvar sua irmã e seus cavaleiros. Nem que tenha de nos salvar usando seu corpo como escudo. Se preciso for vai agir como suicida. Estou certo, Vossa Alteza?

Luminessa ficou impressionada. Shiryu sabia exatamente como ela estava se sentindo. Sua reação demonstrava claramente para ele o quanto ela estava surpresa com suas palavras:

Está surpresa ou está com medo porque sei o que está pensado e isso te deixa insegura?

Acredito que ambas as respostas. Você não fez força alguma para decifrar exatamente o que estou sentindo. Apesar do tão pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, você é a única pessoa que pode ouvir o que meu coração diz, Shiryu.

Nos conhecemos há muito tempo, Luminessa. E eu não quero que você me salve, não se for em troca de sua vida.

Por que não? Já salvei sua vida algumas vezes, Shiryu, e farei de novo se preciso for.

O quê? Está falando sério? Luminessa!

Ela sorriu. Neste momento o piloto anunciou que haviam chegado à Índia. Ela levantou-se propositalmente e deixou Shiryu confuso, pensando no que ela havia dito.

Saori estava amarrada à cama pelos pulsos. Todo tempo permanecia com os olhos pregados em Shiva que parecia estar em meditação, na posição de Lótus. De repente ela sentiu: Luminessa e seus cavaleiros estavam por perto. Não demonstrou reação alguma e quando voltou seus olhos para Shiva, ele estava de pé junto a cama, olhando diretamente para ela. Isso fez com que ela se assustasse.

Sua irmã e seus cavaleiros acabaram de chegar. Mas parece que você também já sabe, não é irmã de Athena? Adhikari?

Sim, Amo.

Quero sua Ama pronta até eu voltar. Vou falar com meus _Yaksas_.

Sim, Amo!

E quanto a você, irmã de Athena, vá dizendo adeus aos seus amigos. Ou melhor, um "até logo" seria mais apropriado, logo vocês se encontrarão no mundo dos espíritos famintos, hahaha!

Shiva saiu, rindo como nunca. Saori sentiu medo, mas acredita em seus cavaleiros e em sua irmã. Queria se preparar para o que viria, mas não sabia o que lhe aconteceria. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Temia por seu amado planeta e pela raça humana.

Ama? Ama? Não chore! Quer que eu lhe faça ou traga alguma coisa?

Adhikari... é este o seu nome, não é?

Sim, Ama.

Você não me parece uma pessoa má, por que serve à Shiva? O que ele lhe prometeu?

Err... nada, Ama.

Não tenha medo, Adhikari... pode me contar.

Bem, ele... ele me obrigou a estar aqui, matou minha família e disse que eu tive sorte. Ele me manteve viva para servir à Parvati, a senhora, Ama.

Ele... matou sua família?

Sim, Ama. Ah, me desculpe, não devo a importunar com isso e...

Ah, minha querida, eu sinto muito!

Saori abraçou Adhikari, sentia muita pena dela. Queria poder ajuda-la, mas temia estar em mais perigo que ela.

Ama, eu sei que ele está fazendo uma maldade terrível com a senhora também.

Sim, é verdade.

Quando ele voltar, vai entoar o mantra que trará o espírito de Parvati para habitar o seu corpo. Depois disso a senhora terá apenas algumas horas até que Parvati anule sua alma e a envie para o mundo dos mortos. Eu sinto muito, Ama.

Como é que você sabe de tudo isso? Pode confiar em mim, eu posso ajuda-la, mas para isso você precisa me ajudar. Confie em mim, diga-me!

Minha família era responsável por guiar o ser da profecia pela Índia quando Shiva retornasse a este mundo. O Dragão Negro, o Deus-Dragão da China, incumbiu nossos ancestrais de guiá-lo e ensiná-lo tudo sobre Shiva. Depois deveríamos trazê-lo para este templo, mas ele descobriu e matou minha família e depois matou o ser da profecia. Sem ele não há mais nada a ser feito, só ele poderia matar Shiva, só ele tinha o poder para tal. Eu sinto muito Ama, Shiva venceu.

Adhikari abraçava Saori enquanto ele pensava se podia confiar o suficiente naquela garota para lhe contar a verdade. Foi então que Saori viu o símbolo Yin-yang no pulso esquerdo de Adhikari. Ela fazia parte da profecia assim como Shiryu e Shunrei. Confiou em Adhikari, levantou sua cabeça e olhou em seus olhos:

Adhikari, ainda há uma chance! Shiva falhou, a Imperatriz dos Dragões, Tienlung está viva.

Do que está falando? Como é que sabe que o ser da profecia é a Imperatriz?

Ela é minha irmã. Foi ela que chegou aqui, com meus cavaleiros. Shiva pensa que ela é Athena.

Então você é Athena?

Sim.

E quem era a mulher que os _Yaksas_ de Shiva mataram?

Uma amiga. Morreu para salvar Tienlung.

Mas se isso for realmente verdade, ainda há esperança! Vossa Alteza, a Imperatriz dos Dragões e seus cavaleiros poderão salvar o meu povo e a este mundo!

Sim, é verdade! Agora vá, Adhikari. Encontre Tienlung, conte à ela e meus cavaleiros tudo o que você me contou agora. Mostre este símbolo e entregue esta corrente à ela e ela saberá que você esteve comigo. Vai confiar e proteger você. Nós a chamamos de Luminessa. Mas tome cuidado, não diga à ninguém sobre nossa conversa.

Mas e quanto a você, deusa Athena?

Eu farei o possível para adiar a chegada de Parvati, usarei todas as minha forças. Acha que vai conseguir encontra-la?

Eu sei que posso! Sei que quando vê-la saberei que é a Imperatriz dos Dragões, não se preocupe.

Tenha cuidado, eu farei o que Shiva lhe pediu. Eu confio em você, é a nossa única esperança.

Adhikari saiu depressa atrás de Luminessa, enquanto Saori vestiu os tais trajes para que Shiva não desconfiasse de nada. Confiava no sucesso de Adhikari, desejava do fundo de seu coração que ela encontrasse sua irmã à tempo. Se Parvati tomar o lugar de sua alma, tudo estará perdido. O tempo estava correndo.

Asura... meus Yaksas...

Mestre!

Shiva acabara de chegar em outra sala ainda mais ampla do que a que ele mantinha Saori como prisioneira. Era nela que os Yaksas ficaram treinando e aguardando as ordens de seu mestre. Todos se ajoelharam diante de Shiva, inclusive o velho Asura. O silêncio era absoluto, aguardavam as palavras de Shiva. Todos sabiam que desta vez eram as palavras que todos aguardaram por muito tempo.

Meus caros Yaksas! Finalmente o grande momento chegou. Vocês que passaram gerações aguardando minha volta, treinaram com fervor para que tivessem o direito de vestir os sagrados Shaktis que representam a constelação de Shiva, Apus. Finalmente o momento chegou. Temos um avatar perfeito para carregar a alma da deusa Parvati, que reinará soberana ao meu lado. Reinaremos neste planeta ridículo, com esta população insuportável de humanos, que um dia pensou ser maior que os deuses. Vocês são a representação de minha Ira! Vão, matem Athena e seus cavaleiros inúteis! Mostrem a eles a força de seu Deus! Mostrem de que lado está a verdade absoluta daqui para frente!

Um grito ecoou pelo salão de mármore, um grito de guerra, de vitória emitido pelos yaksas de Shiva, que o saudavam incessantemente. Asura apenas olhava, preferia ter mais cautela, queria ter certeza do terrenos onde iam pisar:

Mestre! Mestre Shiva!

Sim, Asura.

Então Athena e seus cavaleiros chegaram à nosso país? Acha mesmo que eles terão dificuldades em encontrar este Param-Dhama?

Não seja idiota, Asura! – Shiva lhe joga contra uma pilastra, fazendo com que os Yaksas se calem – Escutem bem, isso vale para todos vocês! Vou entoar o mantra do renascimento para trazer Parvati assim que vocês saírem daqui. Vocês terão quatro horas para matar Athena e seus cavaleiros e impedi-los de chegar até aqui. Este é o tempo que Parvati vai precisar para tomar o lugar da alma daquela garota. Se vocês falharem, sofrerão as conseqüências neste mundo e no outro! Vou jogar-lhes no Mundo dos Espíritos Famintos junto com aqueles abusados cavaleiros! Entenderam?

Sim, Mestre! – todos responderam em coro.

Agora vão! Matem eles!

Ahankara, o líder dos Yaksas encaminhou cada um deles para uma direção. Assim que Shiva se retirou, Asura levantou-se e foi atrás dos Yaksas. Ele sabia que sua intuição não falhava, para ele, aquela não era Athena, era muito mais perigosa para eles do que podiam imaginar.

Todos desceram do jato com suas respectivas armaduras. Seiya deu instruções aos pilotos para que se escondessem e que, ao sinal de qualquer perigo, deixassem aquela área e só voltassem depois. O ambiente era de preocupação, principalmente por causa de Saori. O que será que Shiva fará com ela? Era impossível saber, assim como era impossível descobrir onde Saori ou Shiva estavam, tudo parecia estar recoberto com a energia maligna de Shiva. Um cosmo terrível, um inimigo realmente perigoso.

E agora, amigos? Já pedi para os pilotos se esconderem em um lugar seguro. E quanto à nós?

Luminessa, é essa a cidade que você nos disse?

Sim, é esta, tenho certeza. Sonhei com ela minha vida toda. Shiva está aqui em algum lugar, Hyoga.

O problema é em que lugar. Pelo que vimos nos mapas, esta cidade é grande e a cosmoenergia de Shiva cobre tudo. Não é possível localiza-lo.

Shiryu tem razão. Minha sugestão é que nos separemos em duplas e tentemos encontrar Saori.

Ótima idéia, Ikki! Vamos juntos, irmão! – diz Shun.

Vamos Hyoga, eu e você vamos por aqui.

Certo, Seiya. Shiryu, Luminessa, vocês seguem por aquele lado.

Ótimo. Por sermos protegidos pela mesma constelação, trabalharemos melhor em conjunto.

Vamos cavaleiros, quanto mais demorarmos, mais perigoso fica para minha irmã.

Um barulho se aproxima dos seis amigos. São passos rápidos e nervosos. Imediatamente todos colocam-se em postura de luta e ficam aguardando o inimigo.

Esta maldita energia do Shiva nos atrapalha! Não consigo sentir este inimigo. – esbraveja Ikki.

Talvez porque não seja um inimigo.

E por que não seria, Luminessa? – Indaga Hyoga.

Parou de se mover. Não é um inimigo – Luminessa diz isso e vai em direção ao arbusto onde o barulho cessou.

Não, Luminessa! – gritam os cavaleiros em coro.

É só uma garota. – diz Luminessa aos cavaleiros – Olá, você está bem? Está machucada? – pergunta à garota.

È você? Sim, é você!

A garota pulou de trás do arbusto e abraçou Luminessa, que apesar do susto, acabou retribuindo o abraço. Ela ajoelhou-se perante Luminessa em sinal de respeito e Luminessa ajoelhou-se junto à ela, sob os olhos atentos dos cinco cavaleiros de Athena.

Sou eu? Quem você acha que eu sou?

Eu sei que é você, tenho certeza disso! Só você pode nos salvar.

Do que é que você está falando?

Eu estou aqui para guia-la até Shiva. Meu nome é Adhikari e estive com sua irmã. Você é Tienlung, a Imperatriz dos Dragões! Seja bem-vinda, vossa alteza, pensei que tivesse sido morta pelos Yaksas.

Todos ficaram atônitos. Luminessa olhou para os cinco cavaleiros que aproximaram-se das duas.

Sua irmã, a deusa Athena, pediu para eu lhe entregar isso. – entregou uma corrente à Luminessa.

É a corrente que dei à Saori quando nos conhecemos. Não há dúvidas de que ela esteve com Saori.

Ela também me pediu para que eu lhe mostrasse essa marca antes de começar a lhe contar tudo o que está havendo, vossa alteza.

A marca da profecia... você também faz parte dela! É exatamente como a de Shiryu e a de Shunrei. Então você fala a verdade.

Sim, vossa alteza, eu lhe juro que sim! Vim para lhe ajudar!

Ela diz a verdade, cavaleiros – Luminessa virou-se para Adhikari e complementou – você já pode ficar tranqüila, está segura. Agora nos conte tudo o que sabe, Adhikari.

A criada de Shiva contou tudo o que sabia aos cavaleiros e a Luminessa, a morte de sua família, a participação dela na profecia, todos os detalhes que ela havia relatado à Saori. Todos ouviam atentamente as palavras dela, eram informações preciosas.

Parvati? Quem é essa? – indaga Seiya.

Parvati é a esposa de Shiva. Mas ele quer trazer um dos avatares de Parvati, Kali.

A deusa da morte?

Sim, vossa alteza. Só ela concordaria com os planos de Shiva. E ele vai usar o corpo de sua irmã para traze-la de volta. Ele deve iniciar o ritual dentro de uma hora. Depois de iniciado, a alma do corpo escolhido é anulada e enviada ao Mundo dos Mortos em quatro horas. Mas sua irmã disse que conseguiria resistir por mais tempo.

Isso é terrível. Mas pelo menos sabemos o que ele pretende com Saori e de quanto tempo dispomos para salva-la. – diz Hyoga.

E os tais Yaksas de quem falou a pouco, Adhikari? Quem são eles? – pergunta Shiryu.

São os quatro guerreiros de Shiva. Eles já devem estar à espera de vocês. Aliás, o Param-Dhama, ou melhor, o Templo de Shiva fica para aquele lado.

Ótimo. Obrigada, Adhikari. Não sabemos como lhe agradecer.

Não há necessidade, vossa alteza. Mas se realmente quiserem me agradecer, derrotem Shiva e seus Yaksas e libertem meu povo. Quem não foi escravizado por Shiva, está aprisionado dentro de seu próprio corpo. Shiva está drenando a energia de todos, a cidade parece abandonada mas não é.

Mas que desgraçado! Por isso não conseguimos sentir nada além da cosmoenergia de Shiva! Ele está usando a energia das pessoas para nos confundir! – Conclui Ikki.

Isso é terrível. Ele vai matar a população inteira deste país se não o determos! – diz Shiryu.

Faremos o possível e o impossível para derrota-lo, Adhikari. Tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo. Agora vamos, vou levar você para um lugar seguro – Luminessa abraça Adhikari e dirige-se para o mesmo lugar onde estavam escondidos os pilotos do jato.

Sim, vossa alteza, mas antes preciso lhes dizer uma última coisa... só a Imperatriz dos Dragões pode matar Shiva. Só vossa alteza pode envia-lo de volta para o exílio.

Adhikari segue de mãos dadas com Luminessa até o seu esconderijo, observadas pelos cavaleiros. Depois de muito pensar, Ikki fala aos amigos:

Vamos manter as duplas e seguir por caminhos diferentes até o templo de Shiva, assim distrairemos os quatro guerreiros.

Se Luminessa é quem matará Shiva, nosso dever é combater os tais Yaksas. Shiryu, já que você está com ela, certifique-se de que isso acontecerá, meu amigo.

É claro, Hyoga. Não se preocupe com isso.

Mais uma vez juramos, nem que só um de nós chegue no templo. Temos de ajudar a Imperatriz dos Dragões a destruir Shiva, para que possamos salvar a deusa Athena. – diz Seiya em tom de seriedade.

Neste momento os cavaleiros vestem as suas sagradas armaduras. As figuras mitológicas se desfazem para cobrir o corpo dos cinco amigos que mais uma vez lutarão para salvar Athena, pelo Amor e pela Justiça.

Por Athena, meus amigos! – diz Seiya.

Por Athena!

Em coro, os amigos unem as mãos selando o juramento que acabaram de fazer. Luminessa, que voltava do esconderijo de Adhikari, chegou à tempo de ver as mãos unidas dos amigos. Sabia que agora era inevitável, a luta aconteceria de qualquer maneira. Olhou para a urna de sua armadura e a chamou. Imediatamente a urna se abriu e uma magnífica armadura se mostrou: dois dragões entrelaçados, um negro e um branco, que se desfizeram e rapidamente cobriram o corpo de sua Imperatriz. A luz emitida pelo gesto chamou a atenção dos Cavaleiros de Athena, que mantinham suas mãos unidas enquanto assistiam a tudo. Já com a armadura em seu corpo, Luminessa a olhou e sorriu impressionada pela beleza e poder que ela emitia. Agradeceu mentalmente seus mestres e seus ancestrais e foi em direção ao grupo, que também estava impressionado com a beleza e o poder da armadura de Tienlung, a Imperatriz dos Dragões.

Agora sim eu estou pronta – juntou suas mãos às mãos dos cavaleiros – temos no máximo seis horas para resgatar Athena e destruir Shiva. Que meu pai, o Grande Deus Dragão nos proteja. Vamos, amigos!

E as duplas se separaram. Shun e Ikki foram pelo caminho da esquerda. Seiya e Hyoga seguiram em frente. Shiryu e Luminessa, foram pela direita. O que eles não sabiam é que cada caminho levava diretamente a um dos Yaksas, que os esperavam ansiosamente. A luta havia acabado de começar.


End file.
